Dark Decisions
by Lori2279
Summary: Sequel to Darkest Day. 2nd Season OC where Taylor is the Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

We're baaaack! So this is our take on how the second season of the OC would've gone if Taylor had been a Vampire Slayer which let's face it, would've been a much better scenario than the whole Lyndsey/Ryan, Alex/Marissa thang that they all came up with. ;) Enjoy!

Ryan pretty much limped through the door of the pool house and groaned as he shut the door. He didn't bother with the light as he stripped off his clothing and shoes. He found the bed and pulled back the covers sinking into the mattress and turning on his side so his back was to the door. He was just drifting off when he felt someone's hand on his face and another take his own hand.

He grabbed the wrist and pulled, twisting around so that whoever it was ended up flat on their back with his free hand around their throat. He was just starting to squeeze when the startled hazel eyes clicked with his memory. Shoving himself away and off the bed, he gaped at the girl he'd just attacked and wondered if he was finally going insane.

He turned on the light, "Taylor?"

She coughed and sat up in bed, "It's good to see you, too, Ryan."

"How?"

"Hailey pleaded my case and they let me come home."

"You're back?"

"I'm back," she nodded. "And you look like hell. What in God's name have you been doing to yourself?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine."

"Right. Tell me another one." She stood up to go over to him, make sure he was okay, and he tensed. "What's wrong?"

"You left."

"I came back."

"For how long?"

"I'm back for good. Kirsten's my watcher again but she won't find out until tomorrow morning when Hailey comes over for breakfast. My mother's under the impression that I'm in boarding school somewhere so I'm free to live either in the guestroom here or at Summer's, whomever will have me. Hailey's even offered to get me a room at the Nichols mansion if I want. I'm not going anywhere anymore and if anyone tries to make me, I'll quit."

"You can't quit."

"Oh no? Try me."

"You won't quit because that's not who you are."

"They don't have to know that." She frowned, watching him hunch into himself, avoiding her eyes. A horrible thought occurred to her. "You found someone else."

"No!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"You left."

"I didn't want to."

"It didn't seem to make a difference."

"Are you seriously mad at me for this? Something I had no control over?"

"I'm tired of people leaving on me."

"Don't you dare," Taylor said faintly before her voice got stronger. "Don't you dare compare me to Dawn or Trey. I did not leave you by choice. Ryan, do you really think I wanted to leave? Because if that's the case, then you don't know me at all." She walked past him and slammed out of the pool house.

Ryan ran after her and caught her around the waist just before she got to the kitchen doors.

"I'm sorry. Taylor, I'm sorry." His voice was choked; his arms were shaking as he tried to hold her. "I'm sorry. Please don't go, please."

Taylor's head rested back against his shoulder and Ryan's tilted forward so that his chin rested on her shoulder. One hand covered the hands on her stomach and one rested against his cheek.

"You scared me tonight," she said quietly. "Not with what you did but with what you've been doing. Ryan, you could've been killed."

"How do you know what I've been up to?"

"I followed you. That you didn't even notice is my point. What if I was a demon?"

"Kirsten has protections on the house."

"That's not the point!" She turned in his embrace, touching her fingers to his cheek under the dark circles. "You have to take care of yourself." He shrugged and she bit her lip to keep from screaming at him. "Have you even been getting any sleep?"

"Sure."

"Ryan."

"Not a lot."

"What about food? Have you been eating at all?"

"Sometimes. When Kirsten gets pushy."

"You can't do this to yourself, Ryan." She pressed her forehead to his, "I don't want to lose you."

"I missed you."

"So it's my fault?"

"No, of course not." He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the reality of her return. "I just....I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she admitted quietly.

Ryan jumped when something wet and then furry touched his ankle. He looked down to see a big, fluffy dog standing next to them.

Taylor giggled, "Sorry. I forgot about him. This is Merlin. He was a stray who wandered into the farm one day and then wouldn't leave my side."

"I know how he feels."

"Good boy Merlin," Taylor said, kneeling down. "Sorry if we scared you. Go lie down." She stood up as the dog scampered off. She faced Ryan again, "He was asleep on the floor next to my side of the bed. He's harmless. Now, I think we need to talk."

"Do we have to?" He cupped her face between his palms, leaning in.

Taylor smiled as they kissed. "We can talk later," she said as they parted. She studied his face. "You look so tired." More than that, he looked beaten. She didn't like this. In fact she really hated it.

"Stay with me. Just to sleep, promise."

"Okay," she took his hand and they walked back into the pool house. Ryan spotted Merlin curled up in front of the refrigerator and smiled as he followed Taylor towards the bed. They got in and snuggled together, Taylor's back to Ryan's chest, his arms around her waist.

---xxx---

"Whoa! Good doggy," a voice intruded on Ryan's sleep.

"Go away, Seth." He'd slept better last night then he had in months. Now he wanted to welcome her home. In order to do that, though; his brother had to leave.

"Hey, is that Taylor?! Taylor's back?" There was the sound of door slamming and excited yelling as Seth went back into the house.

"I hate him sometimes."

Giggling made him turn his head. He smiled at the sight of Taylor lying next to him. "We're not going to be alone anytime soon now that Seth knows I'm home."

"Let's lock him in his room for a couple weeks."

"We can't do that."

"No, we can," Ryan said moving so that he lay partially on top of her. "We'll tell Summer he's gone to see the Nana and I'm sure Sandy and Kirsten will be more than happy to have the peace and quiet."

Taylor giggled again. "This is all some part of nefarious plot on your part to get some alone time so you can get me into bed, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. Is it working?"

"Maybe," she smiled, sighing as he started to trail kisses along her neck. She heard the jingle of a collar and looking down to see Merlin peeking over the foot of the bed at them. "Ryan."

"What?"

"We have an audience."

"Seth, if you're there when I turn around I swear-"

"No," Taylor tilted her head.

Ryan looked, "Oh. Right. Okay. Uncomfortable?"

"Just a little. C'mon, we have to get up anyway. Kirsten will be looking for us soon."

"Maybe she won't yell at me this time."

"What do you mean? Why would she be....." She narrowed her eyes as he got up, rubbing the back of his neck. "You weren't supposed to be patrolling last night, were you?"

"Not exactly."

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? Seriously Ryan, did you really think I wouldn't find a way home? Did you want me to come back to a gravestone?"

"They said you were needed. Saving the world, stuff like that."

"What? What do you mean 'they said'?"

"When I followed you, when I tried to see you. This old British guy said that they needed every Slayer to keep the Apocalypse from happening."

"You believed him?"

"I believed that you wouldn't want to put your personal life above anyone else's safety."

"Ryan, I didn't want to go and they thought Kirsten was slacking off in her duties so they took me to some camp the slayer and her gang set up after they destroyed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. They train potentials and they try to stop the bad things that happen. Giles, the old British guy, was Buffy's watcher and he is one of the few that's left. Most of them were killed by The First."

"Still if you were needed-"

"I needed to be here with you and Seth and everyone I love and who loves me. They panicked because of Oliver. They should've started panicking when Buffy fell in love with Angel. At least my boyfriend isn't a vampire."

"No, just some weird kind of re-incarnated super-hero, according to Seth."

"You mean Oliver was right about that?"

"Apparently."

"Great, so the bad guy was right and I went away for nothing and I could've lost you forever."

"You didn't and I didn't lose you forever like I thought. We got each other back Taylor. That's what I'm going to focus on."

Taylor got off the bed and wrapped him in a hug, "If you ever go off the deep end again, I'll kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ryan, Seth is babbling....Taylor!" Kirsten came forward and threw her arms around them both. "Oh my God! Are you back? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kirsten. Hailey's not here yet?"

"Hailey? What does she have to do with anything?"

_Woof!_

"Oh. Where'd that come from?"

"He's with me. C'mon Merlin, let's go get a bagel from Sandy," Taylor said patting her leg, causing the dog to follow her.

Ryan and Kirsten followed the slayer and the dog into the house.

"Taylor! Ohmigod, Cohen's not nuts."

"Good to see you too Summer."

"I'm so glad you're back." She hugged her friend tightly. "You are back, right? It's not just a visit?"

"I am back Summer and I have Hailey to thank for it."

"Hailey?"

"Yeah. Apparently Seth is not the only Nichol with powers."

"I'm not a Nichol, I'm a Cohen."

"He _so_ is," Summer rolled her eyes.

"She means they both got the gift from the same person, probably Rose."

"Right. Hailey wants to get training, they need magic-users; so she cut a deal."

"That's a Nichol for you," Sandy came in, smiling with Hailey trailing behind him. "Welcome back, Taylor."

"Thanks Sandy."

"And who's the dog that's staring at me with hate in her eyes?"

"That's his eyes, Seth and his name is Merlin," Taylor said. "He's very friendly."

"Yeah, the hate's from over here," Ryan glared at his brother.

"What did you walk in on this time, Cohen?"

"Nothing. They were just sleeping."

"Which we will be talking about later, young lady." Kirsten turned her attention to her sister. "Are you sure you want to do this, Hailey?"

"I've ignored my responsibilities for too long, Keeks. I have to do this. As much for me as for Taylor."

"Thank you Hailey," Taylor hugged her. "I owe you big time."

"Hey, Seth's not the only one who's always considered you family," Hailey smiled. "Besides you didn't belong there. You belong here."

Merlin barked, panting his grin as everyone laughed.

"Guess that makes it unanimous."

"When do you leave," Kirsten asked.

"My flight's in a few hours."

"I'll take you to the airport. Give me a minute to put some clothes on."

"Kirsten-"

"No arguments."

"When you get back, we have to talk about where I'm going to live. I can't exactly go home with Veronica thinking I'm in a Swiss boarding school."

"Giles said something about sending in paperwork to help you with that. Something about a lady named Mancy Patten?"

"Emancipation?"

"That was it."

"That might not be such a bad idea."

"Sandy can you get in touch with my dad?"

"Why?"

"There's a pile of guilt money that I'm going to need access to if I get emancipated."

"What's emancipated, anyway?"

"It's like a divorce, only for kids with parents that aren't abusive, just lousy."

"Your dad's not gonna make a fuss? Try and get you back?"

"I doubt my dad even remembers that I exist."

"Hence the guilt money."

"Hence the guilt money."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me and my Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous, Summer, she's staying here."

"She can't stay here, Cohen; her boyfriend's on the premises. That's asking for trouble."

"She's stayed here before. She's like my sister or something."

Ryan flinched. "Don't say stuff like that."

Summer and Seth ignored him, caught up in their argument.

"Well, she's my best friend. You have Ryan and your folks, I don't have anyone."

"Guys, this is flattering, but...."

"She'd be more comfortable here, without your dad asking nosy questions she can't answer."

"We have more room, and a huge backyard for her puppy-dog."

"And a pool he could drown in."

"Like you don't? At least we don't have a cliff for him to fall off of."

"Are you getting a headache?"

"Yes."

"I could get an apartment with the guilt money in the numbered streets."

"What about Merlin? I don't think they'd allow him to stay."

"Good point," Taylor frowned. "Summer? Summer!"

"What?"

"I could pay your dad rent."

"You will _not_. I'm offended you'd even suggest that. Aren't we friends?"

"Yeah, but...."

"No buts. I'm not charging you rent."

"And it's not a for certain that you can even live with her and why wouldn't you want to stay here?"

"Because it's too much of a temptation," she looked sideways at Ryan, who ducked his head. "And there's the added factor that you and I attempt to hurt each other after weeks of close proximity."

"You too? I thought I was the only one who wanted to kill him after sustained contact."

"You guys are hilarious."

"You know we love you Seth but remember the time I sprained my wrist and couldn't go home? By the time it healed you were more banged up than I was after a patrol."

"You told me he fell down the stairs."

"He did."

"This big demon pushed me, Mom; and she didn't even try and stop him."

"I was a little busy with his three bigger brothers."

"I think those were actually his sisters."

"Ew."

"As fascinating as this is," Hailey interrupted, "we better go."

"Bye Hailey. Thank you," Taylor said with a hug.

"Bye Aunt Hailey. Take care," Seth gave her a hug.

"I'm not a hugger, but thank you," Ryan said.

"That goes for me too."

"You guys take care of each other, or I'll be back."

"Will do."

"Who's this?" Sandy was looking down at Merlin, who was sniffing his foot with great interest.

"Merlin. He just wandered in one day and hasn't left my side since."

"Ah," Sandy petted the dog's shaggy head. "Hey there boy, you take care of our girl for us?"

Merlin woofed at him.

"He's probably starved. He hasn't eaten since last night."

"I think we've got some barbeque left."

"You can't give a dog barbeque, son, he'll get sick."

"What about the pizza?"

"No wonder your parents never got you a pet."

"Hey, I had a pet."

"Paper birds do not count, Seth."

"And neither does Captain Oats."

Ryan was standing in front of the open refrigerator, "Can I give him these sausages?"

Sandy looked over his shoulder at the package he was holding.

"Sure, those should be fine. Ah!" Sandy opened a different cabinet and handed his foster son a metal bowl. "Use this."

"I'll get him some water." Summer took out another metal bowl.

"Well, you're definitely going to have to stay at the Roberts'."

"Why is that, Dad?"

"Rosa's allergic."

"Oh," Taylor said. "Well, staying at Summer's may be a little difficult at first. How are we going to keep your dad from trying to contact my mom? I mean right now she's out of town but eventually she'll come home and he'll be all over her because he's a good parent and they tend to tell off parents who aren't good."

"I'm sure Neil will stay away when I mention the possibility she'll charge him with harassment, kidnapping; whatever else she can think of."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"I'm afraid she probably would, Summer."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. If I can keep from strangling the woman all these years, so can he."

"And he'll be okay with Merlin?"

"My dad likes dogs. Merlin will be welcome," Summer knelt down in front of the shaggy dog. "Maybe I should get a dog too so he won't be lonely when we're at school."

"Or on patrol."

"Just make sure it's a boy dog, or you'll be up to your ears in puppies."

"You would think of that, Cohen."

"Two males might be a bad idea. They'd fight for dominance and how am I supposed to get by your dad for patrol? Your step-monster wouldn't notice a marching band but your dad's pretty observant."

"Study date with Ryan, of course."

"He won't buy it."

"He will if we say she's helping you, Chino."

"Maybe you could take Merlin on patrol. Tell Doctor Roberts you're walking the dog."

"For eight hours every night? Besides, he's far too cute and fluffy to risk being a demon snack."

"We'll figure something out. For now, I think a celebratory breakfast is in order and it's on me," Sandy handed Seth his credit card. "Go nuts you four. Leave Merlin here. We'll get to know each other while I contact Taylor's father."

"Thanks Sandy. Oh, if Julie stops by lock Merlin up. He has this weird aversion to really sweet smells and her perfume qualifies."

"He has an aversion to Julie? That's a dog with good taste. Scoot you four."

The four teenagers walked out the front door and piled into the Rover; Ryan and Taylor in back, Taylor leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder and his arm around her while her hand ran gentle fingers up and down the hand that rested on his knee.

"You two better not be making out back there."

"No one makes out on an empty stomach, Cohen."

"Are you serious? Those two don't stop for anything."

"Just drive, Seth."

"There's no place like home," Taylor muttered.

"Fortunately," Ryan added making Taylor giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

In honor of Ben being back on TV tonight (He looks so cute in that uniform. It _almost_ makes up for ER ending.) here is chapter two of Dark Decisions. Thanks to everyone who replied to Chapter 1

"You're in AP classes?"

"You're surprised?"

"Just glad you finally accepted how smart you are."

"Gimme that," Ryan snatched his schedule back from Taylor as she smiled at him.

Taylor shook her head as she got comfortable on the couch she and Ryan were sitting on in the lounge, "Meanwhile, where are Seth and Summer already?"

"Seth said something about coffee."

"They probably stopped to make out."

"They probably started fighting."

"Same difference."

Taylor smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I never thought I'd be here again."

"Have I said how happy I am that you are?"

"Several times and most of them were last night," she smiled up at him impishly.

He blushed. "This is a different kind of happy."

She trailed her fingers over the back of his hand, "I'm happy, too."

"See, told you they weren't making out." Seth said.

"Says you. I see sparkage from eyes and lingering fingers."

"Hey you two," Taylor smiled. "Summer, where'd you go this morning? I made breakfast and ended up giving most of it to Merlin."

"Must've overslept or something. Almost didn't make it in today."

"Oh?" Ryan smirked at his brother. "Hey, isn't that the same shirt you had on yesterday?"

"No, not at all," Seth said sitting down.

"And Kirsten worries about us," Taylor remarked to Ryan. "I think she should worry about you two. At least I went home at the end of the night."

"Despite several attempts to get you to stay," Ryan smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to be extra convincing."

"I'll try my best."

"Do you two mind," Summer asked. "I realize you have time to make up for but being extra gross and mushy isn't going to do a whole lot for any of us."

"For me, it does."

"Ew."

"I'll second that, Summer-my-love."

Taylor sighed and looked at Ryan, "You. Me. After school. Pool house. Locked door."

"Done."

"Good," Taylor smiled and put her head back on Ryan's shoulder and took his hand in hers. She briefly looked up and over Summer's shoulder to see a guy with light brown hair and a girl with red hair looking at them before her gaze dropped to where Ryan was playing with the ring she wore on her thumb.

"We could skip." His breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, could you seduce her some other time? Like, when I'm miles away?"

"You're never miles away."

"My point."

Taylor smiled and looked at Ryan, "Let me paint you a picture: We skip. We have a _really_ good time. Sandy and/or Kirsten come home early. Yelling. Grounding. Making nice with your hand."

"Only if Seth rats us out."

"Hmmm? Sorry, the blood pooling in my ears is keeping me from hearing you."

"I wonder if Kirsten and Sandy know where you didn't sleep last night," Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Taylor, when did you want to go dog shopping," Summer asked quickly.

"You really want a dog?"

"Yeah. We could go to the shelter and pick a stray out."

"How about tomorrow? Sandy's taking the boys shopping."

Ryan and Seth groaned in unison.

"Do I want to know," Summer asked.

"The Nana's birthday gift," Taylor smiled.

"That's not the suck part. Buying for the Nana is a good thing. We love the Nana."

"She's cool."

"So what's the......"

"Shopping with Sandy."

"How bad could it be?"

"I realize I'm insulting my gender but Sandy is such a girl when it comes to his mother," Taylor said shaking her head. "He literally frets. It's horrible."

"He doesn't want to get her something cheap because he loves her and he can't get something expensive because he thinks she'll freak."

"And he has to pick it out himself."

"With our help, unfortunately."

"Then they bring the gift home and Sandy sends it and spends the next forty-eight hours worrying about it until his mother calls and thanks him for being so thoughtful."

"That's so you, Cohen."

"I don't do that."

"Liar," Taylor coughed making Ryan smile and Seth frown darkly at her.

"How do we always end up having the "pick on Seth" conversation?"

"'Cause you're the most fun to pick on," Taylor smiled sweetly. "Besides, you do the goofiest things."

"Says the woman with the cookie-stealing mutt."

"Merlin wouldn't eat cookies. He's a dog."

"Tell that to my empty plate of chocolate-chip with dog slobber on it."

"You let him eat chocolate," Taylor looked dismayed. "He'll get sick."

"Let him is a bit of an overstatement. More like, turned my back and all the cookies were gone."

"He'll still get sick. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. You said I was mooching for more cookies."

"I should go and check on him. I don't want him to get sick all by himself," Taylor sat up and grabbed her bag.

"Taylor, calm down. I'll call the house and ask Ling to check on him," Summer said fishing her cell phone from her bag.

"And if you want, after school we can take him to the vet," Ryan said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't be stupid enough to eat something that would make him sick."

"He's a dog, Seth. He eats anything that holds still long enough."

"Including my Dad's very expensive, we'll-never-hear-the-end-of-it loafers."

"That reminds me, did you get his shoe size, Summer? I want to replace those when I get my first trust fund check."

"We'll hit the stores this weekend."

"And if it'll make you feel better, we'll put that suit on Seth and you can kick him in his puffy groin," Ryan said pulling his girlfriend up after him as the four of them headed for class.

"Hey!"

"I object, too. I have uses for that area."

"Okay, you know how you don't want to hear about me and Ryan? I so don't want to hear about you and Seth twice as much."

"That goes double for me," Ryan said putting an arm around Taylor as they walked down the hall.

Summer and Seth followed and the foursome passed by the same redhead that had been looking at them when Taylor had glanced up. No one noticed her watching them all the way down the hall.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor collapsed onto Ryan's bed after school, her book bag on a chair and her boyfriend following her through the door.

"I think we lost them," he said shutting the door behind him.

"Summer said something about shoes," Taylor mumbled.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"How tired?" His voice was suggestive.

She smiled.

"Very."

"And if I were to take over all the work?"

"I'd still fall asleep on you," Taylor smiled. "Sorry."

"So - we catch a nap, go on patrol, then end up back here for some alone time?"

Taylor propped herself up on her elbows to look at Ryan, "You don't have to take a nap. Go do something fun. You don't have to sleep just 'cause I am."

"If I want to keep up with you, on patrol and after; I do so need a nap."

Taylor smiled at him and then changed her position so that she was lying on the right side of the bed, kicking off her shoes and taking off the sweater she wore, leaving her in a tank and her jeans, as she did. Ryan joined her after taking off his own shoes and over shirt, leaving him in his jeans and wife beater as he rested on top of the covers next to his girlfriend. He lay down on his side and tugged her closer, smiling into her neck when her hand covered his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I want him."

"Who?"

"Him." Lindsay stared across the school grounds at the blonde boy sitting on a bench with a taller, dark-haired boy.

"I think you might have an obstacle or two in your way," Zach said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her," Zach stared at the auburn haired girl who had walked up behind the blonde boy and slid her arms around his neck in a loose hold.

"She's nothing."

"He's hers."

"Not for long."

"I don't know about that," Zach said watching his classmates. The boy had managed to pull the girl into his lap and was kissing her as his dark-haired companion made faces.

"Don't you have faith in my abilities?"

"Sure."

"Well, then you should know that I can lure that boy away and I don't have to rely on just my natural charms."

"You mean a love spell?"

"I mean the mother of all love spells."

"What do you need me to get?"

"Not this time."

"No?"

"I have a class with him, I can get it myself."

"I meant otherwise."

"I'll give you a list."

Zach nodded as he and Lindsay walked away from the quad.

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor stretched out on her bed in her new room in Summer's house. Merlin jumped up on the bed and rested his head on her shin.

"Hey," Ryan's voice came from the doorway. "You disappeared fast after school. Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"No," he shook his head as he came further into the room. He gave Merlin a scratch and sat beside her. "You tossed and turned like a banshee last night. What's up?"

"Weird dream."

"What about?"

"Nothing."

"Taylor......."

"Not all my dreams are mystically important."

"Look at me." She looked him in the eye and he quickly put his arms around her. "It's okay." He didn't know what he was reassuring her about, but she relaxed a little, so he kept holding her. "What is it?"

"We were at school and you just dissolved right in front of me."

"Like acid or more like a ghost thing?"

"How can you joke about this?" She pushed away from him.

"I'm not joking." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If we can figure this out, it'll help."

"You sound like Seth when he's going on about a Slayer's precognitive dreams." Ryan looked down, biting his lip. "What?"

He looked back at her, "Do you think this was one of those?"

"I don't know. I don't want it to be but if it is, that means I lose you and I hate the idea of that."

"You're not gonna lose me."

Taylor reached out and fingered the cross that Ryan wore around his neck, "So many other girls."

"None that make me feel the way you do."

"Oh, I trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust."

"I feel the same way."

"Ryan, be serious. I turned off just about every guy in school after I broke Luke's arm and the ones that weren't turned off by that got turned off by my 'dating' Seth."

"How stupid are the guys in that school that they couldn't see past the front you and Seth put up?"

"You fell for it."

"Temporary insanity."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her. "I was insanely jealous."

"Yeah, you kind of made me jealous too. Not with Summer though."

"Who with?"

"Gabby. Seth and I were in his room looking through some books the afternoon she had you in the hot tub."

"You were jealous of a succubus?"

"I didn't know she was a succubus then. I thought she was just some trick Caleb was screwing around with."

"I'm just glad I snapped out of it before ...."

"Me, too."

"You saved my life," Ryan said.

"Yeah, well, Seth was fond of you."

"And you?"

"I thought you were cute and didn't think you needed to be a notch on Gabby's belt."

"Considering what she was, wouldn't that be another meal?"

"You probably would've been that too, but there's no way she wouldn't have slept with you first."

"Yuck."

"I don't know." She teased. "You seemed pretty into it when we broke in."

"Like I said, temporary insanity."

"You were really that jealous?"

"I couldn't stand the idea of Seth touching you in any way, shape or form. I wanted to sleep in between you two down in TJ."

Taylor smiled and gave Ryan a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I have to have a reason?"

"I do."

"You're a boy. If I didn't make you think up reasons, we wouldn't do anything but make out."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Remember last time?"

"Oh, right. That was bad."

"Very bad."

"Extremely bad." He pulled her closer, leering. "Wanna be bad?"

"Actually I do. But first you wanna see what I taught Merlin?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "You taught Merlin a trick?"

"Sort of," Taylor smiled and looked at the dog. "Merlin, bath time."

The dog jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom before he jumped into the tub.

"Alone at last," Taylor smiled.

"Nice trick."

"Problem is, he can tell the difference between when I actually mean bath time and when I just want him to hide in the tub."

"So bathe him out back with the hose, because I don't want him unlearning this trick."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because if he were watching, I couldn't do this...." He began trailing kisses down her neck "....or this......" he ran his hands over her back, caressing.

Taylor giggled at the slightly ticklish feeling he was causing as she slid underneath him.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey," Seth said coming into the pool house late one night. "You just get back?"

Ryan just shrugged. The less ammo he gave his brother to tease him with, the better.

"Long patrol tonight?"

"Boring patrol. Things have been quiet lately."

"Quiet enough that you brought up my suggestion?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"You're the one who came to me, asked me if it were possible that past lives could influence present decisions; and now you're saying 'drop it'?"

"I don't want to know anymore."

Seth studied Ryan for a moment before he spoke, "You're afraid she'll break up with you if you push it."

"Seth, I mean it. Drop it."

"This isn't good for you."

"Seth, damn it."

"You can't go on thinking she's just with you because of past life stuff; you've gotta know. Isn't that what you told me? That you had to know for sure?"

"Changed my mind."

"Because you're afraid she'll get pissed at you for doubting your relationship."

"No. Because I don't want her to leave again."

"Ryan, be serious. She's not going anywhere."

"She doesn't have to leave town to leave."

"Dude, I'm telling you; she's not gonna dump you."

"You'd be more convincing if you could look me in the eye when you say that."

"Well, this past life stuff is really throwing me. I emailed that Giles guy .....hey!" He held up his hands at the glare he got. "Just for info, okay? He's sticking to the deal. Anyway, he said that with past lives, there is a strong possibility to re-create former relationships."

"But it's only a possibility."

"Ryan, listen to me. Taylor is crazy about you. She was crazy about you even before she knew it."

"And I don't want to find out that isn't real."

"Doesn't it feel real?"

"So real," Ryan said quietly.

"Then why did you ask me about it? Why introduce any doubt into this?"

"She was gone."

"Yeah, but she's back now, and........oh."

"'Bout time you got it."

"You thought she wasn't coming back, so you wanted the past life thing to be true so...what? It wouldn't hurt as much?"

"Something like that."

"Well, remembering how miserable and borderline suicidal you were, I can see that really worked for you." He normally didn't use this much sarcasm with his brother, but the guy had it coming for the degree of brainless he was showing.

"I don't want her to be gone again."

"It's not gonna happen."

"He's right," Taylor said as she stepped into the doorway. "And whether or not you and I are some kind of pre-ordained destiny means nothing to me. I'm here, with you, because the person I am now, in this century, wants to be."

"I told you not to tell her."

"He didn't. Oliver did."

"What?"

Taylor came further into the room, "When Oliver and Marissa had me tied up so they could drain me, they told me that we were merely the latest in a long line of couples who have failed to carry out the mission they're supposed to. Marissa took special pleasure in telling me that a few times you've killed me."

"No! She had to be lying about that part."

"Actually, bro, I found out that......" Seth stopped at the look on his best friends' faces ".....yeah, ginormous lie there. Think I'll go call Summer or something now. Bye!"

Taylor shut the door behind their friend and locked it. She closed the shades before turning on the lamp on Ryan's bedside table and then she turned off the overhead. She took off her shoes and jeans before she put on a pair of Ryan's shorts from his dresser drawer. Then she tied her hair back and turned to face him.

"Marissa and Oliver are dead. We're alive. Whether or not we'll meet them again is up to a higher power. In this life, we're done with them but not with each other."

"The thought that I might've......."

"It wasn't you."

"Wasn't it?"

"We aren't who we were in a past life, Ryan. We're different people each and every time."

"I don't like the thought of having hurt you."

"_You_ didn't hurt me. _You_ have _never_ hurt me. Whoever we've been isn't important. It's who we are now that matters and the person you are now, has never raised a hand to me in anger or in order to cause me harm."

"Taylor-"

"We're going to go to sleep. I'm going to listen to your heart beat as I fall asleep and know that it's only ever belonged to you."

"You are so stubborn."

"Which I'm thinking is a good thing, because you've got to be the most hard-headed boy I've ever met."

"I'm not gonna win this one, am I?"

"Do you win any of them?"

"I think I'll get ready for bed."

"Good plan," Taylor said as she got into bed herself. Ryan followed her a few moments later and true to her word; Taylor laid her head on Ryan's chest, right over his heart. She smiled as she listened to the thump-thump of it.

Ryan curled an arm around her and his other at his side as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Okay so, have our chapters been that bad? We are not seeing the enthusiastic response we got with Darkest Day. Reply and let us know we're loved.

Ch 3-

Taylor buttoned up the shirt she had picked out to wear and smoothed out her skirt.

"You ready," Summer asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded as she clipped her hair back. "The boys here yet?"

"No, not yet. You okay? You've been kinda quiet lately."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because you're not quiet," Summer said.

Taylor had to smile, "I guess I'm just a little worried about Ryan."

"What's wrong with Atwood? Is he doing that thing where he only wants sex again?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"He's been having...headaches."

"So? Maybe he's just stressed over the new course-load. Embracing his inner geek could be screwing with his head."

"Or maybe he's got a tumor and he doesn't want to worry me."

"Why would you think that?" Taylor fidgeted, twisting the hem of her shirt. "Taylor?"

She sighed. "I had a dream."

"What was it about Mr. King?"

"Not funny," Taylor frowned at her friend.

"Sorry. What did you dream?"

"We were at school and he just dissolved right in front of me."

"Was it one of those dreams?"

"I think so."

"That's not good."

"Hence the worry."

"Hence the quiet."

"Ryan thinks I'm worrying for nothing but I don't think I'm worried for nothing."

"Maybe we should tell Kirsten."

"No. She wouldn't let him out of the house if we do that."

"We've got to tell someone."

"We could put Seth on it."

"Cohen? What could he do?"

"Ryan's his brother in every way that counts. What wouldn't he do?"

"That's a good point. He's not that great at keeping secrets though."

"When it comes to this stuff, he's great at it."

HONK!

"Speaking of the boys," Summer said. "Let's go."

"Right behind you."

---xxx---

Taylor looked up from her homework to see Ryan rubbing his forehead and she frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Another headache?"

"It's just......it's nothing."

"Ryan, please." She took a deep breath. Breaking down in tears would so not be helpful right now. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Are you.....are you.....sick?"

"Sick?" He frowned at her, then his eyes went wide. "No! At least.......no, I'm sure I'm not sick."

"It's not normal to have so many headaches."

"It's just this really annoying girl in my Physics class. I don't know why, but she's always hanging around and it's really getting on my nerves."

"What girl?"

"The new red head," Ryan said.

"Long red hair, hangs around with a guy with brown hair," Taylor asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She was looking at us the first day of school when we were in the lounge."

"Damn. You think she knows who you are?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would she be trying to spend so much time with me?"

Taylor gaped at her boyfriend and decided that Summer was right.

Boys were morons.

"Ryan, sweetie, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Taylor, what are you talking about?"

"How can I put this? You're hot as hell and this girl probably wants you."

"But I'm with you."

"Yes, but some girls see that as a challenge."

"So, should I call her on it? Tell her to back off?"

"I don't know if it would work. It never worked with Marissa."

"I doubt she's as bad as Marissa."

"Well, if she turns out to be demon like Marissa ended up; I'm slaying her."

"Taylor......"

"I might slay her anyway. Send a message to the rest of the school."

"Very funny."

"It would make things easier."

"Not for me. I'd miss you when you went to prison."

Taylor giggled and leaned forward, giving Ryan a kiss. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Why don't we go back to the house and get you some aspirin and a nap?"

"Will you be pissed if I say that's a great idea?"

"Hardly. I brought it up, after all."

"Will you be taking my nap with me?"

"I don't know. You look like you need some serious rest."

"Taylor..." Ryan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neck.

She flashed onto her dream, where he was fading away, and threw her arms around him.

"You know, I am a little tired. A nap does sound good."

"So does breathing."

"What?"

"Breathing, me. Holding a little tight, you."

"Sorry," she loosened her grip. "I forget my own strength sometimes."

"It's okay. It's kind of a turn on knowing you can kick the crap out of me."

"Hfft. Boys."

"You like knowing that too."

Taylor smiled a little, "Guilty."

"See? We turn each other on, Townsend. It's a good thing."

"Right now the only good thing I'm interested in is you and bed."

"Not now, I've got a head.....ow!"

"Serves you right."

"Unfortunately, I really do."

"Oh okay. We'll just sleep or if you'd rather, I can let you go home by yourself-"

"No, no, I want you to come with me."

"To sleep."

"Yeah, just to sleep."

"Okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Taylor, time to wake up," a voice said softly in her ear.

"Go 'way," she mumbled.

"C'mon Taylor. Seth's going to eat all the wonton soup if you don't get up."

"Let 'im."

"Tay-lor." Warmth ghosted over her ear. "I don't have a headache anymore."

"Me, tired. You, outta luck."

"Oh really," a finger traced her spine gently. "You sure about that?"

"Keep it up and you'll have your headache back."

Ryan smiled as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and motioned for Seth and Summer to come in with the food.

"Are you sure? She looks tired," Summer frowned.

"I am, and you are all......is that food?"

"Chinese," Seth replied. "We got you an eggroll and wonton soup. Also that spicy chicken you like."

"You are forgiven, all of you. Gimme."

Summer smirked as she handed over a container. "You have bed hair."

Taylor stuck her tongue out at Summer as they all dug into their food.

"Hey Summer, what do you think of the new girl," Ryan asked.

"New girl? Oh the red head? I don't know. She hangs out with that politico's kid. I don't like him."

"Every time she says that, I want to go up to him and gloat."

"He'd pound you into paste, Cohen."

"Which is why I don't."

"Seth, if you want to gloat, I'll go with you."

"Oh yeah, there's a good idea. I'm gonna gloat and then let you pound him."

"Not a good idea."

"I know. You don't like me to pound people."

"That, and it might give Lindsey the idea that you're jealous."

"I pound Zach and that means I'm jealous," Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. "How exactly does that work?"

"Wait, that girl's into Ryan," Summer glared.

"Unfortunately. She's been hanging around and pestering him and....."

"....calling? Is she calling? Is that the phone call that you slammed down and now you won't answer the phone anymore?"

"She called you?" Taylor smacked her boyfriend's arm.

"Thanks, Seth. I wasn't gonna tell her that part."

"So, she's chasing you? Why?"

"Duh, Cohen."

"I still don't understand how my defending Seth means I'm jealous."

"She hangs out with Zach. She's interested in you. You punch Zach. Therefore......"

"Still not seeing it."

"It's girl-logic, dude. Just nod and let it go."

"Wait a second, go back. She called you," Taylor frowned.

"Yes, she called me but I didn't talk to her."

"What did she want?"

"Want?"

"Yes, Ryan. What was her reason for calling?"

"Uh-I-She may have mentioned something about a date."

"Date? And you didn't know she was after you?" She glared. "More importantly, you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? You forgot that another girl was making a play or you forgot you already have a girlfriend? Maybe you....."

"Taylor." There was a bit of panic in his gaze as he gripped her shoulders. "I'm telling you, until just now, until Seth mentioned it; I honestly didn't remember that she called."

Seth frowned. "That sounds like magic."

"Like a forgetting spell or something? Do those even exist?"

"God I hope so," Taylor sighed.

"I have zero interest in the red head," Ryan said. "I like girls with auburn hair and hazel eyes."

"I like the Aryan look, myself." Taylor kissed his cheek. "So, is there a way to tell if Ryan's had a spell cast on him?"

"It wouldn't be a problem if he'd wear the charm my Mom got him."

"It kept smacking me in the chin when I'd fight and it's .....ugly."

"Great timing. He picks _now_ to be fashion conscious," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I am not being fashion conscious," Ryan protested.

"What would you call it?"

"Safety conscious."

"Safety? Oh, because it flops around and hits you in the face while you're fighting?"

"And I don't want my friends to hurt themselves falling down laughing when they see it."

"Dude, it can't be that bad."

"I don't know, Cohen. If even Atwood, with his lack of knowledge in haute couture, thinks it's ugly; it must be pretty bad."

"Trust me it is," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we'll figure something out."

"Is there any test you can do to see if she recently cast a spell or something?"

"Yeah, but we'd need a sample of her hair or something and, if she is a witch; she'd be real careful about that."

"Not if we tried it during gym class," Taylor said.

"Yeah but you don't take a gym class and I'm not in her period."

"No, but Seth is."

"Yes, but I usually spend that hour hiding and faking injuries so as to avoid getting pummeled."

"Maybe you could spend part of it in the girls" locker room getting some hair from Lindsey's hair brush."

"Whoa, wait a second," Seth said. "That's a little too close to breaking and entering and people still look at me funny when I get near the science wing."

"They never proved it was you."

"I'll break in."

"With your record? Too big of a risk."

"I can do it. At least I'll have a reason to be in the girl's locker room."

"Good idea, Summer."

"Make sure you take something that you can claim to be looking for if someone sees you," Taylor advised.

"I will. I'll take a book or something."

"We have a plan to get what we need now we just need to know how to use it. That's where you come in Seth."

"Easy spell, just make sure to get two samples."

"What for?"

"One to see if she cast a spell, one to see if it was on Ryan."

"Okay, well her hair is easy. Just pull it from her hairbrush. What else can we "borrow"?"

"She bites her pencils. Borrow one. They'll be DNA on it."

"What if it turns out she's not a witch?"

"Well, it's not like this spell will hurt her or anything."

"I was more worried about her finding out about what we're doing."

"It's not like she can sue us for Grand Theft hair or something."

"Upside? If she finds out, and she's not a witch; she might think you're too weird for her and stop chasing you."

"Good plan, then."

"Of course, if she is a witch and finds out.......well, you might want to start wearing that charm."

"No."

"Ryan...."

He got up and yanked at his nightstand drawer, digging around before he pulled out a chunky medallion. It looked like someone had melted an ashtray and then stuck broken marbles into it.

"Can you see me wearing this?"

"Uh, well," Taylor hesitated.

"It makes a statement," Summer offered.

"I think if you wear that, you won't have to worry about Lindsay. In fact, you won't have to worry about any girl ever," Seth said.

"See that? I am never wearing this."

"I'm sure it's very......powerful?"

"Did you not see the center stone?"

"I see it."

"It's pink!"

"He's not a pink person," Summer shook her head.

"He doesn't even like it when I wear pink," Taylor says.

"You look better in red," Ryan said quietly.

Taylor blushed.

"Yes, so she does."

"Summer!"

"Well, you do."

"Seth, what do you-" Taylor stopped talking when she saw the expression on her friend's face. She took a pillow and threw it at him. "Get a grip, Seth and get your mind out of the gutter."

"What?"

"I've been around you since I was ten. I was there when your hormones kicked in, remember? I've seen that look at least twenty times a week."

"What look? Cohen looks like that all the time."

"When he's around you he does."

"Oh. Oh! Ew," Summer swatted Seth on the arm. "Cohen, that's disgusting."

'It's disgusting that I love you?'

"No, it's disgusting when you think of girl on girl action like you were doing."

"I was not."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Children."

"Wow. Good Kirsten impersonation there, Taylor."

"That wasn't an impersonation," Taylor pointed behind the bickering couple and started to blush when she remembered she was wearing Ryan's clothes. She tucked her legs under her and picked up her food with sudden fascination.

Ryan turned a strong shade of red and tried to unobtrusively drop the amulet back into the drawer.

"What are you four doing," Kirsten asked.

"Eating," Seth said. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. Is there anything left or did you eat it all?"

Summer offered up some shrimp egg foo young, "It's good."

"Thanks, but Sandy and I will order something ourselves." She smiled at the other two teens. "Hello, Taylor. Nice to see you." Her smile grew wider as she noticed what the girl was wearing. "Staying the night?"

"He had a headache. We were taking a nap," Taylor said.

"Just sleeping," Ryan interjected.

"That's fine. Seth left me a note, so you're covered."

"You can thank me with cookies. Something with chocolate."

"Okay, I will give you cookies as long as you promise not to leave them unattended around Merlin."

"Or Mab," Summer added, naming the basset hound she'd picked out the other day.

"Like I didn't learn my lesson last time? Cookie-stealing mutt."

"That reminds me. You still owe my dad ten dollars for the cleaning bill," Summer smiled.

"What cleaning bill?"

"When Merlin was sick all over the carpet, we had to have it steam-cleaned."

"So, why do I have to pay? It's Taylor's dog."

"You're the one who left cookies unattended around him."

"I didn't think he'd take them! He's a dog, he's not supposed to like cookies."

"And like we said, he'll eat anything that isn't moving or nailed down. The fact that you don't listen to us is why your parents never let you have a pet."

"That, and he couldn't decide if he wanted a cat or a dog or a fish or a hamster or a......."

"Point received Mom," Seth sighed.

"See you all later," Kirsten made her exit.

"So, Dr. Roberts has the night shift tonight," Taylor smiled at Ryan. "Think you could get away with sleeping over?"

"Sure."

"You seem pretty confident there, bro."

"After this summer, Kirsten is all for me and Taylor spending time together."

"Not sure that's the kind of time she was talking about Atwood," Summer said. "Just do me a favor and keep it down, okay?"

"Like you'll be able to hear anything over Seth."

Taylor giggled as she turned to stretch her legs over Ryan's lap, taking a forkful of her chicken and eating it.

"We'll lock the dogs in the bathroom for the night. They get along pretty well," Summer said.

"I think Mab has a crush on Merlin."

"I warned you. We're gonna end up hip deep in puppies."

"Little basset hounds with all the fur that the sheepdogs have," Taylor smiled. "You guys can each take one home."

"I don't think so," Ryan shook his head.

"Don't you like dogs?"

"Sure. But they take a lot of time, and we already have two."

"We have two."

"Which we help take care of."

"When you're not feeding them cookies."

"It was an accident, for crying out loud, woman!"

Taylor smiled and glanced over at the window, "Sun's almost down."

"You want me to come with tonight," Summer asked.

"No, I'll go," Ryan said. "It'll make it easier to sneak over to your house later on."

"Kicking butt on a couple demons sure wouldn't hurt, either, eh?"

"Absolutely not."

"And it'll be good training in case Lindsay turns out to be a demon and I have to slay her."

"She looks human enough."

"Human enough?"

"I haven't really looked that much."

"Y'know, Atwood; for someone who doesn't talk that much, you really know the best thing to say, sometimes."

"I do?"

"You absolutely do," Taylor said, leaning forward and giving Ryan a kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nothing. It's been three weeks since I cast that spell and nothing," Lindsay raged. "He should be following me around like a puppy dog by now."

Zach sighed.

"Oh what's wrong with you? Are you still enamored of that Roberts girl?"

"I want her, but I can wait. She'll get tired of that geek eventually."

"You're sure of that?"

"Dating the outcast can only be a thrill for so long."

"True." She frowned at her dark altar. "I'd offer to do you a spell, but I want to figure out what went wrong with mine first."

"Maybe nothing's wrong."

"Did you not hear the part about him ignoring me?"

"I meant - maybe he's got some protections up."

"No one in his life has access to magicks that powerful. They're all novices and the ones who aren't don't have any powers at all."

"Even a novice can put on a good protective spell."

"Not one that would stand against the spell I cast."

"Well, maybe he bought a talisman or something."

"The only thing he wears is a cross."

"Smart of him, in this town."

"He's from Chino; he probably got it there."

"Maybe it was blessed or something to make it a protective charm."

"That is a possibility."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Do? I'm going to up the power behind the spell. I am going to turn Ryan Atwood into my personal love slave and make him forget all about that little trick he's sleeping with." Lindsey got up and went to her cabinet.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor shot straight up in bed breathing hard. She jumped at the touch of fingers against her skin.

"You okay," Ryan asked quietly from where he lay.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," she said, laying back down.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together in the space between them. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Ryan murmured, turning his head to brush a kiss across her shoulder as his eyes drifted shut again.

Taylor put her free hand over her stomach in an attempt to calm it down. But no matter how often she told herself it was just a dream sleep wouldn't come.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for all the replies. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey there, Summer." He gave her his best smile, resisting the urge to snap at her when she only gave him a cold look in return.

"Stevens."

And that was it. No invitation in her body language, not even any curiosity about what he wanted.

If she wasn't so hot, he'd give up and leave; but he'd be damned if he was going to be beat out by that scrawny geek - Cohen.

"Any big plans for the holidays?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"My father is spending the season in D.C., so he's treating the family a couple weeks at this ski resort in Colorado. My mother said I could invite anyone I wanted."

"Well, I hope whoever you invite has fun."

"I was actually thinking you'd like to go."

"You were not."

"No, I was."

"You were not because all evidence to the contrary aside you are not stupid."

"Why thank you."

"Slimy and unable to take a hint, yes. Stupid, no. And you'd have to be stupid to think given my history of non-interest towards you that I would, barring major brain damage, want to go anywhere with you, ever."

"You're saying you'd rather stay here and, what? Read comics and watch cartoons with your little boy?"

"Let me explain something you. I have zero interest in you. In fact, you'd be hard pressed to find any other girl in this entire school who has less interest in you. I want one thing from you. I want you to go away. I have a boyfriend. I'm taken. And if you don't leave me alone, my friend Taylor, the one with the black belt, and I are going to kick the shit out of you."

"Promise?"

"Ew. I'm talking bone-breakage resulting from rage blackouts, perv; not some sick fantasy."

He snorted. "Like I have to worry about you or your friend. She doesn't scare me."

"She should." She crossed her arms and added another level of ice to the glare she was giving him. "You should warn your redhead that she is THIS close to pissing Townsend off; and that's a dangerous place to be."

"Why is her family connected to the mob?"

"No. Here," Summer took her notebook and wrote something down. "That's Luke Ward's number in Portland. See what happened to the last person that messed with Taylor's boyfriend."

"What makes you think she's messing with the guy?"

"We both know you're not as stupid as you look; so don't act like it."

"So, what exactly did she do to this guy?"

"Your friend ever have any broken bones?"

"Not that I know of," Zach said.

"Tell her if she wants to keep it that way, she should stay away from Atwood."

"What makes you think that you can just threaten someone like that?"

"What makes her think she can poach someone else's guy? What's the matter; you not measuring up to her standards?"

"We're just friends."

"Want some advice? Become more than just friends 'cause neither of the people you're interested in are interested in you," Summer said before she turned on her heel and walked away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"How's that feel," Taylor asked, rubbing clockwise circles on Ryan's temples.

"Better."

"But not pain free?"

"No."

"Seth......."

"Working on it." He flipped hurriedly through one of the books in front of him. He was so glad his father was finally in the know - the kitchen table had far more room to spread out when researching than his desk. "We know what spell she cast....."

"...love spell..."

"More like love-slave spell." He ignored the "skanky ho" comment from his girlfriend and frowned at his notes, pulling another book towards him. "Now we just have to figure out why it didn't work."

"Why? I'm kinda glad it didn't. I like Taylor more than any other girl I've ever met."

"We have to figure it out because, until we do; we won't know how to stop the pain."

Taylor leaned down and kissed Ryan's forehead and then looked at Seth, "Hey does your mom still have that ice pack thing in the freezer?"

"Year, I think so."

"I'll get it." Summer got up. "Too bad medicating might interfere with whatever's going on with your spell-resisting. I could swap some of the step-monster's pain meds for you."

"I don't like taking stuff anyway."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes when I'm in a lot of pain I take codeine. I get so looped on it I can't even walk straight," Taylor said.

"She still manages to take out the badies, though. I remember when she had her tonsils out - it was like watching the Three Stooges fight. Only it was one person, and a girl."

Taylor smiled a little as she put the ice pack to Ryan's forehead, "I know it's uncomfortable but it'll numb the pain."

"It's not so bad actually," he smiled at her.

"Bad enough for you to pass out on the way home from our after-school diner snack."

"I meant that the ice wasn't so bad. The pain is lessening and I'm just glad I wasn't driving."

"Damn it!"

"Indoor voice, Cohen."

"He hardly ever cusses, Summer." Taylor went around and peeked over his shoulder at the book he was scowling at. "What is it?" She'd try and figure it out herself, but it wasn't in a language she read.

"I can't figure this out. It's like he already has a spell on him or something. Which isn't possible, because I did a check when you moved in, and you were clean." He slammed the book shut. "I'd say this was similar to what happened with Gaby, but since Rosa's potion wiped your memory, we can't do a comparison."

"Is there any way to do a reversal," Summer asked.

"Not without causing major psychological trauma to Ryan," Taylor said as she sat back down with Ryan.

"And that'd be bad," Summer said.

"Very bad," Seth nodded.

"That, and I don't think that's the only thing causing this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not just like he has a block up. It's like he has a natural immunity or something."

"If that was the case, I wouldn't've gone near Gaby."

"Yeah, but you were able to resist Gaby's orders. Whatever it is has gotten stronger, I think."

"Orders," Summer looked confused.

"She tried to get him to kill me and Seth. When it was clear he wasn't going to kill me, she told him that he could have me as long as he killed Seth. Ryan said that Seth was his brother and that he couldn't do it."

"Aw Atwood, that's so sweet," Summer teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan said waving the brunette off and then taking Taylor's hand in his. "I guess I was stronger than she thought."

"Uhm, no. No one can resist a succubus. It's what makes the things so dangerous."

"But Ryan did resist her."

"Just like he's resisting Lindsey."

"So, how'd he do it then," Summer asked with a frown.

"And how is he doing it now," Taylor prompted.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out," Seth said.

"You'll get it." Ryan commented, his voice muffled from where he was resting his head in his arms. "I trust you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence man," Seth said, not looking up.

Taylor shot her best friend a look and then looked at the top of her boyfriend's head before sitting up and rolling her shoulders, "I think I'm gonna go take a run. Call me if you find anything okay?"

"Sure."

"You want backup?"

"I think you should rest."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Summer waited until the door shut behind Taylor before she looked at Seth, "Is she okay?"

Seth shrugged, "Yeah, I think so."

Summer frowned and looked at Ryan, "You want some more ice?"

"Yes and I want it in something cold."

"Soda? Juice? Tea?"

"Don't care. Water's good."

"Okay. Be right back," Summer headed for the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Taylor winced as the water hit her back. Guess she'd hit that tree harder then she thought. She'd have to see if Summer felt up to bandaging her after she got out of the shower.

She quickly rinsed off her layer of crud and washed her hair. She wrapped a towel around her and peered into the mirror taking a good look at her eye. Great that was going to be a spectacular bruise to cover up in the morning.

"Summer? You awake," she called quietly.

"Summer?" She slipped into the other's room and poked the lump under the pink comforter.

"Ummff."

Oops. Brunette, but definitely not Summer.

"Hey, Seth."

"God, what time is it?"

"Uh, almost two," she said shooting a glance at the alarm clock. "Where's Summer?"

"That lump in your bed that you probably thought was Merlin? That'd be Summer."

"Why isn't she in her own bed?"

"Dr. Roberts is gonna freak enough at me staying over without us in bed together and I couldn't handle sleeping in your bed what with the whole best friend almost a sister thing."

Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Go back to sleep."

"What'd you want Summer for?"

"I need someone to put a bandage on my back."

"Why, what happened," Seth reached out and turned on the lamp. "You're still in a towel?"

"Because I need Summer to put a bandage on my back and it's easier if she puts it on before I get dressed for bed." She grinned at his blush, and how he looked everywhere in the room but at her.

"What'd you do that you need a bandage?"

"Got into a fight," Taylor said, getting off the bed.

"Taylor, where'd you go patrolling tonight?"

"The pier," she mumbled as she left the room.

"What? Taylor, you know you're not supposed to go down there alone," Seth got out of bed and followed her.

"I'm fine."

"Not if you need a bandage you're not."

"Go back to bed, Seth."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"DO you really want to explain to Ryan why you were hanging around me when I'm not dressed? He's still touchy about our "dating" you know."

"It's not going to work," Seth said. "Summer, wake up. We need to go to my house so Taylor can explain to her boyfriend why she went patrolling on the pier by herself."

"What's the big deal? I got a little banged up," Taylor said as she turned the light in her room on. "Summer, where's the first aid stuff?"

"Under the sink in the bathroom." Summer yawned. "I can slap something on before we leave."

"You two are over-reacting."

"And you're not getting out of The Kirsten's lecture as she patches you up; so you might as well give in."

"I'm fine."

"Then you can just have a nice visit with Ryan."

"You can have a nice visit with him too right I tell him you saw me half naked," Taylor smiled.

"Which half," a voice from the door made them turn around.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

"Summer left me a note telling me where she and Seth would be and that Dr. Roberts was working tonight. What the hell happened to your back?"

"I hit a tree."

"What the hell were you fighting that was tough enough to toss you into a tree?"

"It's not so much what she was fighting as where."

"You didn't."

"I am allowed to go where ever I want when I patrol," Taylor said marching into her closet.

"You know the pier's bad news. Forget the vampires who hang there. Do you know how many PCP and meth heads walk that pier looking for trouble," Seth said.

"Not to mention you promised Kirsten that you wouldn't go there by yourself after the last time."

"I felt like a good fight okay?"

Ryan gave Seth a look and the dark-haired boy nodded, "C'mon Summer. Let's go get something to eat from the kitchen."

"She has to help bandage my back."

"You really want them here for this conversation?"

"Fine," Taylor ground out.

Summer and Seth left, shutting the door behind them.

Ryan leaned against the door frame and watched Taylor stare at the wall.

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"You're smarter than this, Taylor."

"I can handle it."

"When your head's in the game - absolutely." He went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing. Guy caught me off guard. It happens."

"Taylor."

"I can't fight Lindsay, Ryan. I can't fight what she's doing to you. I can fight vampires."

"Yeah; but you gotta know that patrolling down by the pier is dangerous."

"I'm a Slayer, my whole life is dangerous."

"I'm not talking the usual dangers: demons, vampires. I'm talking meth-heads with guns, suspicious cops who'd call your mom, junkies who mistake you for a 'walker'."

"I can handle myself."

"Slayer-strength means squat against a nine-mil."

"Ryan, I need to do this."

"And I need you alive."

"I have to do something! If she keeps upping the power on that spell of hers she could......" She choked and twisted away from him. "I have to do something."

"Getting hurt isn't helping me." He let her have the space, not wanting to push when she was this stressed out. "If you've got to patrol, that's fine; just take someone with you."

"Why, so I can listen to you all telling me to calm down?"

"No, so you have someone watching your back."

"Someone who might get hurt."

"Dammit, Taylor." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Is this what you learned at that Slayer camp? Not to let anyone help you? Cut yourself from anyone who cares?"

"Do you know what the worst feeling in the world is in my book?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Helplessness. I hate it. So, I do what I have to so I don't feel that way."

"It's not any better for me, especially with the guilt that you're getting hurt because of me."

"I didn't get hurt because of you," Taylor twisted around to look at her back in the mirror. "I got hurt because I got thrown into a tree."

Ryan frowned and went into the bathroom. He came back with the first aid kit, "Sit on the bed and lower the towel."

She complied and he opened the kit to get started.

"Why were you on the pier?"

"We've covered this."

"Humor me."

"I was patrolling."

"Why?"

"It's what I do."

"Taylor, you've always told me that the pier is dangerous by yourself. It was the first rule you gave me when I started patrolling with you and if I remember right, you told me it was the first rule Kirsten gave you."

"I just really needed a good fight tonight. Didn't you ever feel like that?"

"Yeah."

"There you go."

"And that's my point about the guilt."

"What?"

"Taylor, why did you need a good fight?"

"Oh."

Ryan taped the bandage in place and then put his hands on Taylor's shoulders. She leaned back against him.

"I don't want you hurt because of me," Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I don't want you hurt at all," Taylor said quietly. "I get frustrated because I can't do anything to make you better so I try and make Newport just a little safer."

"It's not gonna be safer if some moron cop arrest you for solicitation and your mom shows up. And it really won't be safe if some junkie shoots you."

Taylor reached back and took his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"How about: I won't go out without back up again?"

"That I can do," Taylor nodded. "I'm sorry Ryan. I never want you to worry about me."

"Only people who don't care don't worry."

"That's very wise."

"Kirsten told it to me."

"She's a very wise woman," Taylor nodded. "Do you want to stay for the night or what's left of it?"

"I think it'll be safer if Seth and I go home."

"Safer?"

"Keep Dr. Roberts blood pressure from rising."

Taylor smiled and turned her head. She gave him a kiss and smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Get some sleep."

Taylor nodded, "I will."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seth fiddled with a pen as he sat in the library during his study hall. He wished his Latin was a little better. It might make it easier to read the text in front of him.

"Hey Cohen," Summer sat down across from him. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay, I guess." He answered distractedly, making another question mark beside his translation. "Good thing the 'rents were already asleep. We skipped the lecture about spending the night elsewhere without permission."

"And it's a good thing you and Atwood left when you did. About ten seconds after the two of you split, my dad came home."

"How was Taylor this morning?"

"Moving slow but otherwise okay. I changed the bandage before we left for school. Her back should be fine by tomorrow with her accelerated healing powers."

"Fine, fine." He frowned down at the page, crossing out the words he'd transposed.

"How's Ryan?"

"The same. He's staying home with a 'migraine' so the Wicked Witch can't get any more material to cast any more spells."

"Am I bothering you Seth?"

Seth looked up, "What? No I'm sorry. I'm just trying to translate this."

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

"Do you know how many things can go wrong with a love spell? Some of the side-effects make the bubonic plague look like chicken pox."

Summer made a face and then she leaned over to look at what Seth was writing, "I think you've got the wrong tense there."

Seth looked at her questioningly.

"During my candy striper days I had to entertain a seminary student. Priests in training have to learn a lot of Latin. It rubbed off when he had me quiz him."

"Really?" He felt relief shooting through him. "Can you help me?"

"I can try."

"So, where's Taylor?"

"She heard Ryan wasn't feeling well and faked cramps to get sent home."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? She can help him feel better, or at least hold the ice-pack for him."

"It's a love-spell. Remember the last one? The nothing but get freaky spell? Not that I think that was good ole Oli's intent with that thing, but that's my point. This stuff is dangerous and wildly unpredictable."

"He gets too frisky and Taylor can knock him across the room. Relax, okay?"

"I stopped relaxing the first time I saw Taylor stake a vampire."

"Great," Summer rolled her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You sure you don't want to?"

"I don't think it's the best of ideas. Remember what happened last time?"

"It had its good points."

"According to Seth, we're 'bad' enough without bringing magic into it."

"We're alone for the first time who knows how long and I feel relatively okay. We should be taking advantage of this."

"Ryan, I don't want to take any chances with anything until we find out what the spell she worked is and why it isn't affecting you."

"I hate it when you get logical."

"I wouldn't worry," she smiled. "It doesn't happen all that often."

"Oh, I think you're pretty logical. You just have to understand your particular brand of logic."

"You understand my logic?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

Taylor bopped him with a pillow and then grabbed his remote and turned on the TV, "Oh good."

"Why do watch this stuff?"

"I like cop shows."

"Why?"

"Well, I got into this one 'cause I always thought Chris Noth was cute. But now I watch this and SVU."

"What about Criminal Intent?"

"Nah. D'Onofrio plays his character too much like Columbo."

"Columbo was more laid-back. Goren is too intense to be Columbo."

"Just be glad I'm not into The Valley," Taylor shot a look over her shoulder. "And I know you're ecstatic that I'm not into medical shows."

"Do not remind me," Ryan groaned as he lay on his side next to Taylor. "Seth got another season of St. Elsewhere on DVD."

"I know. I was with him when he bought it. I got Hill Street Blues."

Ryan groaned and buried his face in the blankets on his bed.

"Don't you like that show? It's a classic."

"With my background, it's a little hard to see cops as the good guys."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that," Taylor nodded and then turned off the TV. "What non-sexual activities can we do?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. I'm not all that crazy about the Serena years."

Ryan smiled and gave her a kiss. "We could play cards."

"Oh no. The last time you and I played cards, I was about to take off my bra when Sandy walked in."

"Sorry, but most of the non-sexual activities I know are designed to lead to sex."

"Pervert," Taylor teased him.

Ryan smiled a little and was about to kiss her when the door flew open and Seth walked in.

"I found it. We found it," he said motioning to Summer.

"Do you know when he has a brainstorm he says 'Eureka'," Summer asked.

"He's about to say 'ow, that hurt'."

"Not after you hear what we found!"

"We won't have any peace until he tells us."

"True."

"I should make you two suffer and apologize and bake me cookies but I'm too excited and relieved that we finally figured out what's going on with Lindsay's spell and Ryan's headaches and it's all due to Summer! Did you know she reads Latin?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Summer - she reads Latin, apparently, and......ow!"

"Not that, Cohen. As much as I appreciate the kudos, they meant the rest of it. The spell stuff."

"Oh right that."

"Yes, that."

"Well, we found out that the reason that the spell isn't working and possibly the reason that Gabby didn't succeed in having him kill us is because you two are soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"That explains a lot."

"It does?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't kill me and you'd known me for less than a month. Any other guy would've whacked me and Seth and then jumped on Gaby."

"There's an image," Summer grimaced.

"Changing the subject - now that we know how you're resisting her spell we can fix your headaches."

"Yeah?"

"Simple potion every morning until she cancels the spell."

"What if she doesn't cancel it?"

"Well.....let's just deal with the positive right now."

"And the positive is that I can sleep with my girlfriend again," Ryan smiled at Taylor.

"Yeah, I guess," Seth said.

"Uh maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Taylor said. "Just to make sure we can cancel out the effects."

"You don't want to?"

"I want to make sure there aren't any unforeseen consequences."

Ryan sighed, "Point taken. Okay."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled. "I promise. Tomorrow you are going to get _so_ lucky."

"I'm wishing I hadn't translated that for you, Cohen."

"What? Why? Don't you want Ryan to get better?"

"Of course, but now we're back with the -ew-worthy sex talk."

"And while we can't have sex, we can make out," Taylor smiled at Ryan.

"I'm outta here," Summer got up.

"Me too," Seth followed.

"Looks like they forgot we can't do anything until tomorrow."

"Are you sure......?"

"Side effects like tumors or epilepsy or permanent brain damage....."

"Point made. We don't do anything until Kirsten and Seth come up with that potion."

"You are going to get so lucky tomorrow," Taylor smiled.

"Promise?"

Taylor pushed Ryan onto his back and lay down on top of him, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long. Real life sucks sometimes and we both have other writing commitments. For those Luke Ward fans out there, just saw him on an episode of NCIS.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"C'mon Sandy, he's your friend. Can't you get him to back off?"

"Technically, he's not my friend. Technically, he almost married my wife and they're still good friends so I have to put up with him."

"So you sicced him on us?"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"But you won't help."

"Nothing I can do. Not like he listens to anyone, not even Kirsten. He's.....it's like he never grew up, like he's still a little kid expecting to do whatever he wants and not have to pay for it. Expecting the world to be fair."

"Why does he think we know where his kid is?"

"It's a long story that you wouldn't believe even if I could tell you."

"Try me. I see some weird stuff."

"Not this weird, trust me."

"What are you into, Cohen?"

"Nothing like that. Her...leaving was just.....the far side of the Twilight Zone, is all."

"But she's okay? Can I tell this guy she's okay?"

"Well....." He thought about it, thought about how the Marissa he knew had died when Oliver had her turned. That she might even have gone to the heaven Kirsten believed in. ".....Yeah. She's okay. Happy, even."

"Maybe that'll buy me some time to think of a reason why he can't see her."

"I'll try and get his other daughter home. Maybe that'll distract him."

"Something needs to happen. He nearly ruined an operation yesterday. He keeps it up and I may have to charge him."

"Swell," Sandy pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"At the risk of driving you over the edge, Cooper isn't what I actually called you about."

"No?"

"It's your father-in-law."

"Oy."

"Sandy?" There was a trace of laughter in the federal agent's voice.

"Sorry. What's the source of all evil done now?"

"There's a lot of payoffs going to a woman who works on the city council. Her name's Renee Wheeler. We found it when we were going through his financial papers. This could be another charge to bring against him."

"I thought they dropped those charges."

"Yeah, they did. Weird thing, too. Just all of a sudden, the DA starts talking about lack of evidence and not going to curt based on rumors and Anderson sits there and nods his head and actually apologizes for bringing in an "unprosecutable case" ."

"That is weird." He was starting to get that feeling, the one that he got when realized exactly what it was his surrogate daughter did at night. "Something in the water, maybe?"

"Makes as much sense as anything else. Not like either of them to change their minds about a case overnight."

"Right," Sandy's voice was quiet as his mind clicked along. "I better go. We'll have guests arriving soon. Happy holidays."

"You too. Take care.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Taylor, how much honey goes into this icing?"

"Uh," Taylor checked her cookbook. "Three tablespoons."

"Okay," Summer nodded. She turned to get a measuring cup and when she turned back to her bowl she saw a finger about to take a swipe. "Freeze Cohen."

"I just wanted to see if you mixed it up right."

"Rage blackouts, remember? Or does this wooden spoon need to meet up with your knuckles? Again?"

"Kinky," Taylor murmured as she mixed the bananas into the batter.

Ryan snorted just as he downed the potion to block Lindsay's magical efforts. He immediately followed it with some coffee.

"Sorry it tastes so bad," Taylor said. "Hopefully she'll give up and you won't have to take it for much longer."

Seth snorted. "Picture that happening. OW! What? I was nowhere near the frosting."

"You were being a jerk." Summer declared, brandishing the wooden spoon.

"Maybe we should just tell her we know....."

"No!"

"She thinks we don't know what she's doing."

"That gives us an advantage."

"Besides, we don't want her to tray a different spell or something, right?"

"Right," Taylor said. "Because if she does, soul mates or not, it might work and then I'd have to kill Little Miss Redhead."

"And I don't really want to spend the next twenty years or so talking to Taylor through a glass wall."

"Didn't that happen to another slayer? She went to jail and they busted her out, right?"

"That was before there was more than ......that was before the big "all potentials are now slayers" spell."

"Yeah, and they only busted her out because they needed her help with an apocalypse or something."

Sandy came through the kitchen door and smiled at the teenagers, "Smells good in here."

"Banana Spice Cake with Peanut Butter Frosting," Taylor smiled. "Decided to branch out a little."

"Ow! Dad, make them stop hitting me."

"Seth, stop trying to get into the frosting."

"Thanks, Father mine."

Sandy laughed and looked at Ryan, "How're you feeling Kid?"

"Better, thanks," Ryan smiled as he looked over at Sandy over his shoulder. "I'm gonna be fine Sandy."

"Good."

Ding-dong.

"It's too early for guests, isn't it?"

"It's your grandfather."

"Want me to distract him for you?"

"No, I need to talk to him alone for a bit."

Taylor looked at Seth after Sandy left, "That can't be good."

"No kidding. Dad's volunteering to be alone with Grandpa."

"Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse," Ryan asked.

"Maybe they're negotiating the holiday schedule. Whether or not he can come to Chrismakkuh and Thanksgiving and like that."

"Right. That makes sense."

"It does."

"Does anyone believe that?"

"No."

"You know we can finish the cake in the pool house," Taylor said picking up the batter and the cake pans. "Summer you got the frosting?"

"Yeah," Summer followed her friend.

"C'mon Merlin," Ryan patted his leg and the dog followed.

"C'mon Mab," Seth followed his friends.

-3-3-3-3-3-

Sandy took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Sanford."

"Cal."

"You wanted to talk?" The older man strode arrogantly into the living room. "Let's talk."

"Who's Renee Wheeler?"

"What?"

"Who is Renee Wheeler?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the man who's going to have to comfort Kirsten when you go to jail for bribing city officials." He took a deep breath. "Or is it just an affair?"

"You will forget this conversation ever happened and you will never mention the name Renee Wheeler again, do you understand?"

"Fine. I'll just ask Kirsten. Maybe she'll know the name."

"You mention this to her and you'll regret it."

"What can you do?" He saw something similar to the way Seth's eyes used to slide away from him in the smug glare. "You're a witch."

"There's no such thing as witches."

"All the times you've made my son feel like a complete outcast for what he is and all the hurt you caused Rose and continue to cause Kirsten because you insist none of the world they live in exists and you know it does because you're the one Seth got his powers from."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do," Sandy leaned against his desk. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Especially if this is why those charges against you were dropped."

Cal snorted. "That's about all it's good for."

"I lived with a witch and his mother for the last sixteen years. I picked up the rules very quickly this year. That is personal gain."

"Depends on the interpretation. My going to jail would be bad for my family, so......"

"You are unbelievable."

"I think we're done here."

"Don't come into this house again unless you plan on telling Kirsten the truth," Sandy said.

Cal turned, "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me. Unless you plan on telling Kirsten the truth, do not come to this house again."

"You can't talk to me like that. Kirsten won't......"

"Kirsten will find out the truth if you come back here. Whether you tell her or I do is up to you."

"Everything you have is because of me. Think about that before you tell Kirsten anything."

"Everything I have is because of your wife. Think about her the next time you sneer at Seth or look oddly at Taylor and Ryan."

"Don't you try and order me around."

"I'm not trying." Sandy went over and yanked open the door, at the very end of his patience. "This is how it's going to be."

"We'll see about that," Cal walked past Sandy. A moment later the front door slammed and Sandy went to his desk where he picked up a double frame holding a picture of Seth and Summer in one frame and Taylor and Ryan in the other. Neither couple was aware the picture was being taken. Seth and Summer were smiling and Sandy could almost hear the giggle escaping his son's girlfriend's mouth. As for Ryan and Taylor, they were quieter and more subdued but still smiling.

"Bastard has no concept of what family means."

"Sandy?"

He looked up to see Kirsten standing in the doorway.

"Hey Babe, everything okay?"

"That's my question. I heard the door slam. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Or it will be, he thought.

"Where are the kids?"

"Last time I saw them, they were in the kitchen. Maybe they went to the pool house to finish up."

"Okay," Kirsten smiled. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll join you on the patio in a bit."

"You got it, babe."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor pulled her hair away from her face and clipped it back. She caught sight of Ryan looking at her from the kitchen and smiled at him.

"You have an audience," Summer reminded her.

"What? I'm just smiling."

"It's the way you're smiling."

"And how was I smiling, Summer?"

"You were smiling in that "God I want to get him alone and naked" way."

"Was not."

"Oh, you so were."

"So what if I was? We've been missing some serious alone and naked time since Lindsey flew into town on her broomstick."

Ryan muttered something and Seth snorted.

"What?"

"Oh, no way am I repeating that. You'd wash my mouth out with soap."

Taylor giggled and winked at Ryan. "Later tonight, okay?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ew."

"Seth, be nice," Taylor said. "We don't make comments about you and Summer getting busy."

"We don't rub it in your faces."

"No you just leave the door open."

"Once and you were supposed to be out patrolling."

"You believed that?"

"Ew," Summer groaned. "So do you always lie about patrolling?"

"No. But to be fair, that was Halloween and Seth knows it's my one night off."

"You really are a doofus, aren't you, Cohen?"

"Taylor said that she'd had a dream. Sometimes the bad guys take advantage of the fact that no one's expecting them on Halloween."

"Even I wouldn't buy that, Cohen," Summer rolled her eyes.

Taylor giggled as she crossed the room and put her arms around Ryan.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to hug you," she smiled.

"S.B.A., huh?"

"What's....."

"Sudden burst of affection."

"Yeah," Taylor smiled and then she kissed Ryan.

"Oh ew," Seth groaned.

"Seriously you guys," Summer scolded. "You have an audience."

"So leave." Ryan mumbled against Taylor's neck.

"Sorry man, no can do," Seth said peering out the door. "The "rents are at the grill. If we leave they'll know you two are in here alone. How much time would you give them before they came in here and started "hanging out"?"

"That's true."

"Rain check?"

"Absolutely," Taylor smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Sandy said. "I think a nice quiet Thanksgiving dinner with the boys and their girls is a better idea than having your father and Julie over."

"I can't just uninvite them over."

"We shouldn't fix a big meal, then."

"But it's Thanksgiving."

"With your father and Julie tearing into Ryan and Taylor all night; none of the kids will be eating much."

Kirsten sighed. "Just promised me we'll have turkey, okay? As much as I like Chinese food, I want to have turkey this year on Thanksgiving."

"Turkey and banana spice cake with peanut butter frosting," Sandy smiled.

"I see Taylor's experimenting again."

"I'm just glad we don't get the traditional desserts," Sandy smiled. "I've never been a fan of pumpkin pie or apple pie."

"Really? You always ate my mom's apple pie without complaint."

"I wanted to make her happy because that made you happy."

"You're sweet." She kissed his cheek.

"I better get more than that if I'm putting up with your father."

"Later," Kirsten promised. "Just don't let me drink or I'll end up throwing something at my dad."

"If that happens, make sure it's the vase your aunt gave us for our wedding."

"Sandy!"

"What? I'm sorry honey, but it's ugly."

"I know, but it was a gift."

"You could throw that lamp your father gave us."

"Sandy!"

"It's even more hideous than the vase."

Kirsten shook her head at him and looked across the pool to see Ryan and Taylor sitting by the doors of the pool house. Taylor sat in between Ryan's legs with her back to his chest as he leaned against the glass wall, her head tipped back against his shoulder and her eyes closed. Ryan's mouth was moving and while she couldn't make out words she could see the smile on Taylor's face.

"They look happy," Sandy said.

Kirsten looked at him and nodded, "Yes they do."

"Shame it won't last."

"What do you mean?" She shot the young couple a worried look. "They seem to be doing well. Seth says they're "sapping on each other" which I take to mean they're being romantic."

"That's nice; but once your father gets here......"

"Sandy," Kirsten looked at him.

"Honey, I'm sorry but your father just does not like to see happy people especially in couple form and you know he doesn't like Ryan and that when it comes to Taylor he sees her as a distraction from your real life."

"I still don't understand why he's so....."

"Hateful? Mean-spirited? Evil?"

"Sandy...."

"I'm sorry, but I have a meltdown every time I try to wrap my mind around the fact you two are related."

"It's the holiday season. It's a time to spend with family and like it or not he's my family and he's Seth's family. You don't have to claim him, I'm fine with that. But can you just be nice to him for the day?"

"I will try," Sandy nodded.

"Thank you." Kirsten looked back at the couple when she heard Taylor's giggle and smiled when she saw Ryan and Taylor rocking side to side. "I am so glad she found him."

"I'm glad we all found him."

Kirsten smiled and nodded.

DING-DONG!

"And it begins," she sighed. "Stay out here as long as you can, alright? There's no need to get into it the moment he gets here."

"I'll behave if he does."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better," Kirsten asked as she went into the house.

-x-x-x-x-

"Sandy? Kirsten wants to know if she should put the salad out," Taylor poked her head out of the kitchen and frowned. Sandy wasn't there. She looked around and found him at the other end of the pool staring out at the view. She slipped out and slid the door closed behind her. She walked to his side and stood next to him. "Taking a moment?"

"Huh? Oh, Taylor."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"_Right_. You aren't the staring into space type, Sandy. What's up?"

"I just wonder how he can do it."

"Who? And do what?"

"Caleb. I wonder how he can lie for so long to people he claims to love."

"Lie? About what?"

Sandy sighed, "I should tell Kirsten first. I'm sorry, Kiddo."

"It's okay," Taylor nodded. "I'm gonna go tell Kirsten to wait a little on the salad and to make her father another drink."

"Old bastard."

"Oh boy, he really screwed up this time," Taylor said. "I think that's the first time you've said something bad about Caleb when you knew one of us "kids" was in earshot."

"You'd better go inside before I say anymore."

"Whatever he did, if Kirsten doesn't know, you should tell her before he does because if she finds out you knew and didn't tell her, she's not going to be happy," Taylor said before she went inside.

"Smart kid." Sandy commented and followed her inside.

=x=x=x=x=x=

"Scotch Dad," Kirsten handed him a drink.

"Thanks Kiki."

"I'm glad you came. It's nice to have you here for the holidays."

"It's nice to be here for the holidays," Caleb smiled. "I didn't think your husband would be all that welcoming to me."

"Sandy's never been welcoming to you."

"I thought he was supposed to warm to me over time, not become more distant."

"It's hard to talk myself into liking someone who's done the things you've done."

"Sandy......"

"So, which is it going to be Cal? Am I telling her or are you?"

"Telling me what?"

"Cal?"

"You have no right....."

"Actually, I do. Both the moral right and the right of being her husband."

"Okay someone tell me what's going on," Kirsten demanded.

"Seth didn't get his powers from your mother, Kirsten."

"Shut up, or I'll....."

"You'll what? Put a curse on me?"

"Dad?"

"It's nothing Kirsten," Caleb said.

"It is not nothing. You are done making Seth feel like an outsider. You are done making Taylor feel like a freak. You are done making Kirsten feel guilty. You're just plain done."

"Shut your mouth."

"Only if you start opening yours."

"You son of a bitch," Kirsten said. "You're the one Seth got his powers from, aren't you?"

"Kirsten," Caleb cautioned her.

"You didn't come to my wedding, you didn't come to say goodbye to Mom, you spent half of the last ten years flitting around the country with one bimbo or another never giving anyone in this house a second thought but when you did show up you expected us all to bow and scrape for you while you treated us like something you'd have to wipe off your shoes and you have been lying to us all for years."

"I was doing what I had to do to keep this family safe. There are those who would give anything for a chance at Seth's powers."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare threaten my son!"

"I'm not threatening him, Kiki. I'm merely stating facts. People know how powerful I am. What do you think they'll do to get at my grandson who is also the grandson of a watcher?"

"Don't you think I deserve to know he was in danger from more than the demons? Or are you just so arrogant that you can't see anything past yourself?"

"Kirsten, you do not talk to me like that."

"I will talk to you any way I want."

"I am still your father," Caleb said.

"You're nothing but a bitter, manipulative, cruel old man who married a child and takes delight in making other people feel small."

"You have no idea what I've done for this family."

"You don't care what you've done TO this family, do you?"

"I've done nothing to Seth or to you."

"What about Mom? What about Ryan and Taylor? Because whether or not you like to admit it, they are a part of this family."

"That thug is not a part of this family and Taylor has a mother of her own."

"They are more a part of this family than you are!"

"Caleb," Julie was at the door. "What's going on?"

"We're not staying for dinner," Caleb said rising after he put his drink aside. "I don't want to have dinner with this family."

"You're not leaving Cal," Sandy said.

"Excuse me?"

"He's right. You're not leaving. I'm throwing you out!"

"What? Why?"

"Get your bag."

"Not until someone tells me what's going on."

"Your husband is a compulsive liar who has no concept of what being a family means," Kirsten said folding her arms. "If I were you Julie, I'd keep Kaitlyn as far away from him as you could."

"Mind your own business, Kiki."

"Just get out," Kirsten said. "I don't want you in this house anymore."

"Why not? Cal, what have you done?"

"What have I done? What makes you think I did anything, you stupid....?"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be sleeping in the garage." Julie crossed her arms. "I may not be the business magnate you are, my husband; but I do know people. And while Keeks is righteously angry and Sandy looks as close to violence as I've ever seen him - you? Are guilty."

"Hey Dad, the turkey," Seth started to say as he walked in. He stopped looked around him and walked back out.

"Juju, there's nothing you need to worry or know about right now."

"Oh, that's great, Cal. Like keeping secrets and lying to your family is a good thing."

"I'm leaving. Julie, you can choose to come with me or not."

"Coming, Cal." She sighed and smiled apologetically at Kirsten. "Maybe I can talk to him."

"Don't bother. He's no longer welcome in this house. Remember what I said about Kaitlyn," Kirsten said.

Julie nodded and followed Cal out.

"Sweetheart?"

"I don't want to talk right now, Sandy. I just want to have Thanksgiving."

"Uhm, about that?" Seth fidgeted from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh no, not again," Sandy groaned.

"Take heart, we still have the cake," Summer smiled.

"I'll get the takeout menus." Taylor said softly.

"Where's Ryan?"

----xxxx---

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I really don't know anything."

"You're lying. I know you know something. My daughter trusted you and if she was going to call anyone it'd be you."

"She'd call you first." He wished he had Seth's ability to babble about nothing for hours on end. Of course, if he did; he'd probably end up spilling the whole story. "You're her father. I'm just the guy who didn't want to be her boyfriend."

"And why was that? Was she not good enough for you?"

"Ji.....Mr. Cooper. I tried to help your daughter because it was the right thing to do; not because I was interested. She refused to accept that - that I've had a connection to Taylor before I ever met Marissa."

"You are aware of who Taylor's mother is, right?"

"Taylor is nothing like Veronica and to be honest Marissa turning into Julie frightens me more."

Which would still be better than what she ended up turning into, he thought.

"Tell me how to contact her."

Séance? Ouija board? He shoved the part of his mind that sounded like Seth aside and shook his head.

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

"But you do know something," Jimmy put his hands on Ryan's shoulders and shook him violently. "Tell me!"

"Jimmy! Let go of my son," Kirsten was in the doorway, Sandy right behind her. She marched over and tore Ryan away from Jimmy. "I think it's time you were leaving."

"He knows something, Kirsten."

"No, he doesn't."

"She's my daughter!"

"And he is my son and if you ever lay a hand on him again, I will have you arrested," Kirsten said. "Ryan, go into the kitchen and pick out something from the menu."

"Menu?"

"The turkey went south."

"We don't have a lot of luck with turkeys, do we?"

"No," Sandy said shaking his head. "Go on into the kitchen before Seth orders without you."

Ryan nodded and left the room.

Kirsten turned to Jimmy, "There is no excuse for what you just did so I don't want to hear you try and come up with one."

"How can you be so cold-blooded, Kirsten? She's my daughter."

"I'm sorry Jimmy but we can't help you. If and when Marissa comes back, great. But trying to muscle my son into giving up information he doesn't have isn't going to fly in my house."

"He's not your son." Kirsten's eyes narrowed and Sandy stepped between the two friends.

"Maybe you should go now, Jimmy."

"I am going to find my daughter."

"Good. But you do not threaten my children," Sandy said.

"Good-bye, Jimmy." Kirsten whispered, flinching at the door slamming behind her oldest friend. ""God, Sandy."

"Sweetheart."

"I think I need some time by myself. Keep Ryan in the house tonight," Kirsten said.

"Kirsten, are you sure?"

"I just lied to Jimmy's face for the second time in my life and this time it was about his daughter. I need some time to process. Save me some cake."

"No."

"You won't save me cake?"

"I won't leave you alone. You don't have to deal with this by yourself." He put his arms around her. "That's what it means to be a family."

"Sandy," Kirsten shook her head.

"C'mon. Let's go tell the kids we're going to bed and to save us some cake. We'll go to our room and not talk while we don't watch TV and we'll pretend that when the front door opens and shuts that the girls are going home while the boys go to their rooms alone. Then we'll sneak into the kitchen and eat leftover Chinese food and cake."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"No but I think it's better than you being alone and me pretending everything's fine," Sandy said.

"Hey Dad, we ordered the Chinese food but Taylor just saw this ad about a band we like that's playing at the Bait Shop tonight. Okay if we skip dinner and go?"

"Call if you're not coming home until tomorrow," Sandy said.

"Will do," Seth nodded.

Kirsten started laughing.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll ever have anything even close to a normal holiday around here?"

"God, I hope not."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor swayed to the music while her friends got drinks or used the facilities.

"Good band," a voice from her left said.

She looked to see a blonde girl standing next to her.

"Yeah, they're okay. Not my favorite but my best friend's a big fan and we figured this was better than Chinese food."

"Not a turkey lover?"

"It's the other way around. Turkey does not like our family."

The blonde laughed. "I'm Alex."

"Taylor."

"Nice cross," Alex told her.

"Thanks. I was just thinking the same thing about your crystal. How long have you been practicing?"

"Practicing what?"

"My friend's been mixing and chanting for nearly a decade and he still goofs it on occasion."

"How could you tell? Just by the crystal?"

"You or your family has connections to an Irish coven, right? That tattoo on your shoulder is their mark."

"Uhm, yeah."

"Don't worry. My best bud's been practicing since he could talk." Taylor smiled. "So, how long?"

"Since I was ten. Sorry. I'm just not used to people realizing I'm a wiccan right off the bat."

"It's okay. I'm in the "family" in a manner of speaking."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded and leaned close. "I'm a slayer."

"Really? In Orange County?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Southern California - land of eternal sunshine?"

"Perfect cover, don't you think? Besides, the average intelligence around here............"

"I'd noticed."

Taylor laughed. "You go to Union?"

"I did. Not anymore."

"Ah."

"You?"

"Harbor. I'm a junior."

"I heard the new Council had looser rules."

Taylor frowned. "I'm not really with them."

"But you have a watcher?"

"Yeah and I'm dating her son."

"I guess that makes sense, in a Newport kind of way."

"That's him." She pointed to where Ryan was leaning on the bar, waiting for their drinks and nodding patiently at something Seth was saying. "The blonde one."

"Nice, if you like the type."

"Blondes?"

"Guys."

"Oh. So, you were just being polite when you said...?"

"Hey, just because I don't shop in that store doesn't mean I don't recognized quality merchandise."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "Well, I thank you for the compliment and I agree. He is definitely quality merchandise."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. He even helps patrol on occasion."

"Tough guy then," Alex nodded.

"Who is," Summer asked as she joined Taylor and Alex.

"Ryan," Taylor said. "And yes he is. He grew up in Chino."

"Whoa. He's lucky not to be a demon chew toy."

"Excuse me," Summer asked.

"Calm down Summer. She's cool."

Summer gave the blonde the once over and shrugged, "So long as she's not cooler than me."

"Not remotely possible." Seth assured her.

"Seth Cohen, Summer Roberts, Ryan Atwood, this is Alex," Taylor paused and looked to the blonde to provide the rest of her name.

"Kelly," she said. "So, which one's the witch?"

"That'd be me," Seth said. "And while I'm glad you're not running for a stake and matches, I do wonder why she gets to know the big secret."

"Tattoo on her arm," Taylor said as Ryan's arm slipped around her waist.

"Ah."

"What, what "ah"?"

"It's a Wiccan symbol - one that Irish covens traditionally give those capable of performing their own spells without supervision."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Maybe you can teach Seth some things," Ryan smirked.

"Hey! I do all right."

"Just so long as you don't do it near me."

"Or me."

"Oh, c'mon."

"Seth, man; you have the worst luck with your spells."

"I do not."

"Purple hair."

"Model home burning down."

"History class levitation."

"You guys are just weird," Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Those could've happened to anyone."

"Sure they could have," Taylor smiled and then she tipped her head back against Ryan's shoulder. "You wanna patrol before we go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"We'll come with you."

"No, that's okay. You two stay and enjoy the band."

"I know what that means. Do some patrolling before you start making out, okay? 'Cause tomorrow Mom's gonna ask and Ryan you're a suck liar, man."

"Goodnight Seth. Good to meet you Alex."

"Same here," Alex said. "Be careful."

"Always are," Taylor smiled as she took Ryan's hand and led him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. We want replies. Lots o'them.

* * *

"A protection spell for your parents? Why?"

"They've been acting kind of funny. Maybe Lindsay decided to go after them once she realized the spell on Ryan isn't working."

"Why would she do that?"

"To distract me? To get revenge on Ryan and you? Don't expect me to know the mind of a crazy person."

Taylor was quiet for a moment before she looked at Seth, "I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"On Thanksgiving when I went to go get Sandy, he was staring into space and he called your grandpa a bastard in front of me."

"What?"

"Seth, I think whatever's wrong has to do with your grandfather."

"Hmmm. That would explain why Mom's been working from home lately."

"What do you think he did?"

"How should I know? I thought it was ....... Ryan."

"He didn't do anything."

"I didn't say he did."

"Yes, you did. You said you thought it was Ryan."

"No, I thought it was Lindsay, and then I thought of how we can figure out what Grandpa did."

"You want to send Ryan to spy on him? That's sick."

"We won't have to." Seth set his magic books aside and stood up to peer down at the pool house through his window. "He's quiet, but he notices a lot, even if he gets the wrong idea sometimes. Between the three of us, we can get the lowdown on Grandpa."

"Lowdown?"

"Y'know, the 4-1-1?"

"Seth, don't try and speak ghetto. It doesn't sound right coming from you."

"Fine. We send Ryan to spy-"

"No."

"Taylor."

"No. He's got enough going on right now with Lindsey putting the whammy on him. I'm not letting him near your grandfather."

"Any alternate suggestions?"

"We've got good minds. We should be able to figure this out."

"Okay, let's start with what we know."

"Kirsten threw Cal out of the house on Thanksgiving. Sandy was so mad at him he let an insult fly around one of us "kids"."

"So we ask Ryan...."

"I said "no"."

"...what he thinks is going on."

"What makes you think he knows anymore than we do?"

Seth chewed his lip. "I think, with his background, and I'm getting the creeps just saying this; that he might notice more than we do. That and he's been around more scumbags than we have."

"Are you kidding? You do remember what I do at night, don't you?"

"I mean human scumbags."

"You're calling your grandfather a scumbag?"

"Mom threw him out of the house. That says a lot right there."

"Yeah but what could he have done to make Kirsten so mad? I mean your mother has unending patience when it comes to her family, especially Cal. If it was me and Rose had been my mother and Cal hadn't showed up to say good-bye, I don't think I would've talked to him again."

"That's a good point. So, my grandfather had to do something particularly heinous."

"Or....."

"Or?"

"Or they just now found out about something heinous that he did previously."

"But what could it be? And how did they find out? I mean, your grandfather isn't the type to let people know when he's done something wrong."

"If Dad found out first, then it was probably something illegal. Oh man, Grandpa's a crook."

"As bad as that would be, I don't think your dad would be all that mad or surprised about that. He'd be more "I knew it," than openly hostile. No I think this is something else."

"You've got an idea."

"More like a notion based on past evidence."

"Okay."

"What is the one thing that's always made your mom and by extension Sandy, really pissed at Cal?"

"Grandma."

"Right."

"What do you think he did?"

"I don't know." Taylor leaned back against the wall of her friend's room from her position on the floor and thought about Cal. She looked around Seth's room and her gaze landed on a picture of Cal and Rose. She smiled a little and then something crazy occurred to her and she sat up straight.

"What?"

"Seth, do you remember Rose?"

"She was my grandma. Of course I remember her."

"No, I mean do you remember her?"

"Bits and pieces. Why?"

"You showed your powers at a young age, right? I mean that's why Luke and the guys gave you such a hard time all those years. You did something magical in elementary school."

"Yeah, I accidentally made Luke's lunch disappear when he was ragging on me one day. Why?"

"What did Rose do when she found out? Did she say "oh that used to happen to me too" or did she look worried?"

"Worried, why?"

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"Not really. I mean, she was my grandma. She was probably worried about me."

"If she had magic, if she's the source of your powers; then she should've been all "the same thing happened to me" story-time. That's why it's strange."

"So, what? You don't think I got my powers from her?"

"No, I don't."

"Then where or who do you think I got them from? The Nana?"

"No. I think you got them from Cal."

"Grandpa?" He laughed. "That's.....that's......"

"Making a lot of sense?"

"Holy Moses."

"Okay just think about it for a second before you tell me to get my head examined. Every time you've even accidentally done magic, Cal's freaked out. Why? Because if you're exposed as a witch people are going to wonder where he got it from and even if people think it was Rose there's always going to be a chance that someone will think it was Cal."

"And if that happens he can kiss those "miracle" deals goodbye." Seth frowned. "Wait......how is he doing that? That's personal gain."

"Probably through the loophole of the well-being of the people his company employs, etcetera; but do you know what this means?"

"Yeah, it means I'm ticked at mom."

"Kirsten? What for?"

"She kicked him out before I could get him with that pink-hair curse I accidentally got you with that time."

"So, if he's a witch that means that that's where Haley got her powers."

"I guess Mom took after Rose?"

"Sandy must have a witch in the woodpile somewhere; otherwise you wouldn't be so powerful."

"Well, the Nana is pretty impressive."

"Doubtful. She'd be using it to help her charges and Sandy would've spotted it after he started noticing things around here."

"If the old Council was still around, we could ask them."

"How do you mean?"

"They did a background check when Mom married Dad - including blood lines and any prophecies."

"Give it up for being thorough," Taylor rolled her eyes. "You think we should ask your folks about this?"

"I don't know. Mom's been weird since Thanksgiving. I don't want to creep her out anymore."

"Actually, it might be less stressful if she knows we know and is therefore no longer trying to keep secrets from us."

"Only due to our long history do I even understand that."

Taylor wrinkled her nose at Seth, "And then maybe after we tell Kirsten, we should let Ryan and Summer know 'cause if I know my roommate, right about now, she's wondering what we're doing and why we haven't told her anything."

"And Ryan's so crazy about you he just may jump back on the "they're dating" bandwagon."

"Ew."

"I'll see that and raise you a "yuckstein."

"You are crazy and as such you get to tell Kirsten."

"What? No. Not by myself. This is your theory."

"She's your mother."

"She's your watcher."

"She can't disown you."

"She wouldn't disown you."

The two friends stared desperately at each other, only breaking the locked gaze when excited barking drew their attention down to the pool house. Ryan shook his head and ruffled Merlin's fur, picking up the dog's chew toy and holding it out for the canine to bite.

"I have a great idea," Seth said.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to try that Dr. Doolittle spell on Merlin."

"No, not that - although I still think it would be great, if only to see the look on Dad's face. No - I think we should tell Ryan about Grandpa so that HE can tell Mom and Dad we know."

"Seth! That is cowardly and wrong and I am not offering my boyfriend up to your parents as a verbal punching bag."

"We're not making Summer do it."

"I know." Taylor took a deep breath. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, tell Ryan our theory."

"You want me to come with you?"

"And have to explain why you fainted? Not really."

"Anything else you want me to tell Ryan?"

"Yeah. Tell him that this was your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"Your alternative idea was unacceptable. So unless you want to tell him what the alternative was-"

-x-x-x-x-

"I swear Man, this was all my fault," Seth said to his brother.

"Taylor talking to your parents about your grandfather is your fault. How?"

"Because I was too cowardly to do it myself?"

"Really?"

"And my alternative idea was unacceptable to her."

"To her?"

"And to me once I thought about it."

"What do you think Merlin? Do we believe him?"

Merlin growled lowly in Seth's direction.

"Don't ask him, that dog hates me."

"What was the alternative idea?"

"I don't think I want to answer that."

"Too bad."

"Okay. My alternative idea was to tell you Taylor's theory and send you in to tell the 'rents."

"And Taylor said?"

"That she wasn't offering you up as fodder for my parents."

Ryan started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You two. Acting like your parents are so hard to talk to."

"So, you would've been willing to tell the 'rents that we think Grandpa is a witch?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"And if we're wrong and that's not why Mom's on edge?"

Ryan thought about that for a moment and then glared at Seth, "You let Taylor go in there by herself?"

"Hey, figured she could get a pass because we almost lost her this past summer."

"I'm going in there."

"Why am I thinking that's not a good idea?"

"Should've thought of that before bringing up ......I'm going in."

"No need, I already rescued her," Summer said as she and Taylor walked in. Taylor bypassed Seth and headed straight for Ryan's bed where she flopped down on her back and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Taylor," Seth ventured.

"We were right."

"About Grandpa? Or about them already knowing?"

"Both."

"Ouch."

"What about your grandfather?"

"He's a witch."

"Me-ow."

"Witch, Summer; like Seth."

"Oh." Summer's eyes got big, "_Oh_! I thought-"

"We all did. We were wrong."

"We were mislead," Taylor corrected. "No wonder Sandy was so pissed. I'd be mad too."

"How's Mom taking it?"

"About as well as expected," Taylor said. She reached to her side and took Ryan's hand in hers. "You mad we didn't tell you we figured it out before we told Sandy and Kirsten?"

"No."

"He was more like amused that we thought my folks were people to be afraid of."

"Kirsten can have a bit of a temper," Taylor said. "You should have seen her when Seth burned down the chemistry lab."

Ryan snickered.

"Yeah. Uhm, Taylor? I'm thinking Chino's trying to say the Cohens rate on the violent and scary scale somewhere around......"

"Negative three."

"True but," Taylor propped herself up on her elbow, "look at it from my side. I was about to go into my watcher's house and accuse her father of being a witch."

""Uhm, so is her son. And her sister."

"What were you afraid she would do? Or that Sandy would do?" There was a snicker in Ryan's voice, but he still put his arms comfortingly around her.

"I was afraid they wouldn't believe me. That they'd think I was just being all "Slayer knows best"."

"You were afraid they wouldn't like you anymore."

Well, at least he'd finally stopped laughing.

"Maybe," Taylor said quietly looking at her hands.

"Taylor, we love you. That's not changing just "cause you found out Grandpa's deep dark secret."

"Not so secret any more, is it?"

"Well, I kinda doubt Mom's gonna be taking out an ad in the paper."

"Sandy might. Just for kicks."

"Not at the risk of causing Mom any embarrassment."

"Think she'll tell Haley?"

"If she does, we'll hear the explosion all the way over here and we won't need the phone."

Taylor giggled, "Does anyone else want cheese fries?"

"OOO, yeah And shakes."

"You can eat?"

"If she can't I sure can."

"You seem really ....up, dude."

"No offense, but Cal is banned from the house. I'm great."

Taylor giggled at Seth's expression. "Seth, you can't tell me you're not the tiniest bit mad at Cal. He lied to all of us for years."

"True but-"

"He's still your grandpa," Summer finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Look on the bright side; not the one Ryan's looking at, though."

"My parents won't try and keep secrets from me anymore?"

"Fat chance."

"Your grandfather is a little obsessed about staying on your mom's good side. This keeps up and he may just reform to get back in."

"Caleb Nichols reformed," Taylor mused.

"It's hard to imagine isn't it," Summer frowned.

"Little bit yeah," Taylor nodded. "Sorry Seth."

"It could happen, though. Especially if we bind his powers."

"What?! Are you insane?"

"He's using magic for selfish reasons. That's wrong; and it's our job to stop the wrong things, right?"

"But, Seth....."

"He won't stop just for Mom. Someone's going to have to make him. Then he'll realize that he did wrong and start changing."

"But how would we even do it," Summer asked.

Taylor stared at her hands.

"Taylor," Seth prompted.

She looked up. She really hated it when Seth saw right through her, "She may not have had the powers but she did make a study of it."

"Who?"

"Rose," Ryan said suddenly. "She collected spells."

"Yeah. God, Kirsten might actually kill me this time. When I first found out who and what I was she told me that it was really important that I not let anyone I didn't absolutely trust know what my life was about. But she said if I did or if someone found out by accident, that your grandmother had a lot of contacts and some of them were witches and they gave her spells. Simple stuff for the most part but a few of them gave her some really powerful spells for memory."

"That's good right," Summer asked.

"Yeah but there's also a binding spell. Rose saw a lot of witches, uh, OD on magic, I guess you could call it. She just wanted to make sure she'd have the means to make sure that wouldn't happen to anyone she loved."

"She knew."

"I'm thinking yeah."

"Gods and Goddesses."

"So, we figure out how to do this. We're gonna need that binding spell."

"Kirsten's not gonna give it up voluntarily especially if we say Seth's going to do it. Because, and Seth this comes from a place of love, she still gets twitchy when it comes to you doing spells and the fact that you wanna try it on a family member might make her extra twitchy."

"So - we have two problems. Getting the spell and casting it."

"Pretty much."

"I bet we could talk Sandy into helping us get it."

"Maybe Alex could help with the casting."

"Hey, wait a minute. I am perfectly capable-"

"Seth, a binding spell is very delicate and complicated and with all the trouble we've had with magicks lately, I don't want to take any chances," Taylor said. "Besides, I think Alex may have a slight crush on your girl."

"What?"

"Taylor! Ew. Wait, that calls for more." Summer shuddered. "Eeewww."

"Funny, Summer."

"Who's joking? Please tell me that I'm not going to be tapped to ask her to help."

"No, I'll ask her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She was staring at your ass as much as Summer's chest."

"Ew!"

"Wow, stereo."

"Shut up, Cohen."

"I think Ryan should ask. She's got tats, he's got the wrist cuff - it's like a white trash bonding thing."

Taylor took a pillow and threw it at Seth, getting him in the head.

"Ow," Seth whined.

"It's not insulting," Ryan told his girlfriend.

"He's your brother. He's not supposed to say things like that."

"It's a form of male-bonding. Instead of punching each other, we insult with affection."

"Insult with affection?"

"Y'know - the way Summer does."

"Hey!"

Taylor giggled at Summer's expression.

"Seriously though, who should we send in to talk to Alex?"

"Why don't we all go? She liked us all."

"That might be a little scary for her. I mean, the four of us versus the one of her."

"I can talk to her, it's really no problem."

"You don't know enough about magic, bro."

"Maybe it should be Seth and me," Taylor said.

"Or Seth and me."

"Wow, you really don't want Alex around your girl; do you, Chino?""

"I am the forces of darkness fighter and Seth is the magical person of the group. Besides Alex knows I'm straight. I don't think she's gonna go and try to convert me."

"Let's not take the chance."

"Okay, paranoid much?"

"No one's going to take me away, Ryan."

"I know." He squirmed a little. "Can I come along anyway?"

"If the plan is not to scare her, then having you there glaring at her every time she looks at your girlfriend kinda kills the plan."

"So, Seth and I will go talk to Alex and you and Summer can start Christmas shopping."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're sending me shopping with Summer; I must've done something wrong."

"Funny, Chino."

"You've done nothing wrong and just to prove it after you get home and I get back I will," Taylor leaned forward and whispered the rest of her statement into Ryan's ear.

"Really," Ryan asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

Ryan grinned.

"Ew. I don't want to know."

"Neither do I."

"Good. We weren't going to tell you anyway," Taylor smiled. "Just don't come anywhere near the pool house later on, okay?"

"I shall be doing the avoidance thing."

"C'mon Seth," Taylor checked her watch. "Alex should be down at the Bait Shop by now." She gave Ryan a quick kiss and headed out the door with Seth.

Summer looked at Ryan, "So you want to carry my purse or my bags?"

-x-x-x-x-

"Hello," Taylor called.

"We're closed."

Taylor gave Seth a grin before she called out, "Health Department."

"Oh, hell; didn't I bribe you just last week?" Alex was smirking as she stood up from behind the bar.

"Hi Alex," Taylor smiled as she and Seth took seats at the bar.

"Cute," Alex said. "So, would telling you that we're closed make you leave?"

"No," Seth and Taylor said together.

"Great. What's up?"

"We need your expertise."

"In?"

"Magicks. We want to bind someone's powers."

Alex frowned. "Binding is serious business. You'd have to have a pretty good reason for me to even think about it."

"Seth, you wanna explain?"

"My grandfather is a witch who spent the better part of my life making believe that the powers I have, and the powers my aunt has, came from my grandmother and not him. He skates the very fine line of using his powers for personal gain."

"How?"

"He runs a real estate company and, somehow, no one ever questions his less-than-honest deals and he's never investigated and he's never accused."

"So you think he's doing it by saying it's for the good of the company and its employees?"

"Yeah."

"And it's not?"

"He was being investigated for a while and then all of a sudden he wasn't."

"He's a cold-hearted, manipulative bastard who doesn't care about anything but winning. There's no way he's using this just for the good of his people."

"Much as I hate to admit it, she's right. If Grandpa was on the up-and-up; there wouldn't have been an investigation to get magically derailed."

"Okay I can do it but I'm gonna need some help."

"Ready, willing, and able," Seth said.

"Thanks but I already have someone in mind. There's a girl at your school I was dating for a while. We're not together anymore but we're on good terms. She can help if you're willing to trust one more person."

"What's her name?"

"Anna Stern."

-x-x-x-x-

"I don't believe it," Summer stared at her boyfriend from her place on his bed later that night. Sandy and Kirsten were asleep downstairs and by now Chino and Taylor were probably doing things that would make monkeys cringe out in the pool house. "Tinkerbell's a witch?"

"Apparently."

"That is so weird. Don't we go to school with any normal people?"

"It's probably just spillover from the Hellmouth closing and the Armageddon-smack-down in L.A. Although, it wouldn't surprise me to learn that Luke was a troll or something."

Summer giggled. "So, she's gonna do it?"

"Yeah. She's gonna talk to Anna tonight or tomorrow and get back in touch with us by Sunday. Now all we need is the spell," Seth lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"Cohen, you okay?"

"I know-knew he wasn't the greatest guy in the world but this is beyond my scope of how bad he was."

"I think that's why Taylor's trying to keep you out of it."

"She's trying to keep me out of it because my spells go wonky a lot."

"C'mon, Cohen; really? She's trying to spare you the trauma of binding your grandfather's power. Like a good friend."

Seth had to smile at that, "You know in the beginning, she tried not to talk to me because she didn't want me to feel like I had to be her friend."

"Sounds like her."

"But then I caught her reading a comic book one day and I knew I had to be friends with her."

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for her."

"Too late. I'd already fallen for perfection."

"Sometimes, Cohen; you say just the right thing."

"I do, don't I," Seth smiled.

Summer couldn't resist giving him a kiss. When she pulled back she smiled, "Think you can be quiet?"

"Wait a minute." He got up and rummaged in his drawer. "Got it!"

"What's that?"

"The talisman I used to keep anyone from hearing us slay the succubus." He hung it over his doorknob. "There. Now we don't have to worry about being quiet."

"I love this place," Summer smiled. "I think this is the only house I've ever been in that has automatic soundproofing."

"We are unique," Seth agreed.

"Yes you are. Now come over here and let's make some noise Cohen."

"Your wish is my command."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor stretched lazily as she sat up.

"Where are you goin'," Ryan mumbled.

"I want to put something on."

"Don't. I like it when you sleep in your skin."

"Only when it's next to your skin. Which leads to morning fun, in this case morning embarrassment when one of the Cohens comes in to get you for breakfast. Hence the getting of something to put on my skin."

Ryan groaned, "And if I lock the door they're going to know something's up."

"Something besides you," Taylor smiled as she put on a T-shirt.

"Then I either get the relationship talk with Kirsten or the sex talk with Sandy," he shuddered. "They're so......"

"You love it."

"It's not completely annoying anymore."

"Ryan, do you know how lucky you and Seth are? The only way Veronica would've noticed I was dead was when the support checks stopped coming. It's that way for a lot of kids around here," she said climbing back into bed and laying on her stomach.

"I know." He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I'm not complaining. It's just....hard to get used to."

"I know what you mean. First time Kirsten yelled at me for not reporting in right after a patrol I thought she hated me. That's when she started making Seth patrol with me. At first I thought he was supposed to keep an eye on me."

"But he wasn't."

"No. Having him with me made me slow down and be more careful, though." She smiled. "Kirsten always had Rosa make us a treat after, too."

"Ah, the bribery method of getting the patrol reports."

"Well, that; and Kirsten was worried that Veronica wasn't feeding me enough."

"You deserved better than you got with Veronica."

"I got it. It took becoming a version of a trained assassin but I got it. You got it too."

"Just took stealing a car."

"Yours sounds easier."

"Not when you factor in Juvie."

Taylor smiled at him, "I want to ask you something but I'm not sure it's something you want to talk about."

"That sounds ominous."

"Not really," Taylor smiled a little. "It's just not your favorite subject."

"It's not about Lindsey, is it?"

"No," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering if you'd heard from Trey lately."

"Ah."

"Is that a yes "ah" or a no "ah"?"

"Ah."

"Ry-an!" She poked him gently in the chest. "C'mon, tell me."

"No."

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"That all you wanted to say?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if he'd made the effort to contact you since Thanksgiving last year."

"No but I haven't either."

"Ryan it's not on you."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes. We have a vacation coming up that we need to fill with fun

non-slaying activities guaranteed to take our minds off our version of

Sabrina and the retaliation that Cal will most certainly take when he

realizes his powers have been bound."

"I'm thinking Cal's gonna be too busy with the lawsuits to retaliate. Not to mention, we can't exactly relax with the Lindsey thing hanging over us."

"Well, complete relaxation might be a problem but a little relaxation is in order. We could maybe take Seth and Summer and do a double date where you and I had our first date."

"The Midnight Matinee? Isn't that like a vampire buffet?"

"No. I don't know why but vampires never go to the movies. It's weird."

"Maybe one too many demon hunters set the place on fire so they stopped going."

"Yeah, maybe," Taylor yawned.

"Tired?"

"You, Mr. Atwood, wore me out."

"Didn't think that was possible."

"Very funny," she smiled. "I'm sorry for bringing Trey up. I know he's not your favorite subject."

"Not really, no."

"So," Taylor walked her pointer and middle finger from Ryan's elbow to his shoulder, "I promise not to mention him again unless you do."

"Thanks." He caught her hand and kissed her fingers. "So what will we talk about?" He leered. "Or did you not want to talk?"

"Well, we can talk about nothing tomorrow. Tonight? I just wanna sleep."

"Works for me."

"Thank you," she said softly as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thought you wanted to sleep."

"Say goodnight, Ryan."

"Goodnight, Ryan."

"So clever," Taylor murmured as she closed her eyes and snuggled further under the covers, Ryan still holding her hand in the space between the pillows.

"Good night Taylor."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas to Newport.

"I need to cancel it."

"Cancel it?"

"The spell," Lindsay said, her tone indicating Zach's stupidity. "The signs are changing. They're bringing in people to help them."

He was relieved. Maybe now she wouldn't be so difficult to get along with.

"So you're giving up on Atwood?"

"I didn't say that. I want him and I'm going to have him."

"But if you're cancelling the spell....."

"I can get him without magic - it'll just take longer."

"What about Taylor?"

"What about her? He's obviously only with her because it's convenient. If she wasn't Seth's best friend, he never would've touched the slut."

"I doubt that's the reason. I heard a lot of girls threw themselves at him when she was gone and he didn't touch any of them and when he first got here, Marissa Cooper made it well known she wanted him. The only girl he's been with since then has been Taylor."

"So he's discrete." She shrugged. "I can work with that."

"Lindsay - have you thought that maybe he just doesn't want you?" He kicked himself for saying it, especially when she slapped him hard enough to make him dizzy.

"How dare you?!"

"You slapped me," Zach stared at her. "I could sue you for that, do you know that?"

"Try it. I'll make that part of you that you use to make yourself happy fall off."

"We're done, witch. Find someone else to be your cover boy."

"Watch your tone or your family's luck will take a turn for the worse."

"Get out of my house." He stormed off upstairs, wondering if he dared approach anyone for help. Cohen was unlikely to help, and the lesbian was fast becoming the geek's friend.

Downstairs, Lindsay took deep, gasping breaths as she reined in her temper. As satisfying as it would be to blast the boy's house apart and leave his steaming corpse in the rubble; she didn't need the consequences. Turning to leave, her eyes fell on a sealed glass case. All thoughts of punishing her servant for his impudence fled as she gazed at the contents. A paperweight made short work of the glass and she reached in.

There was more than one way to accomplish her goals, after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryan walked into the pool house and smiled when he saw his girlfriend sitting on his bed with a book open in her lap.

"Homework?"

"No, just deciding what to make for dessert on Christmas."

"For what?"

"Christmas? Pretty big holiday coming up?"

"The only holiday that's coming up is Chrisma_kkuh_."

"Sorry," Taylor smiled. "My mistake. I was thinking of Black Bottom Cupcakes but it's kind of heavy on the chocolate."

"I thought you liked chocolate."

"I do but this isn't just for me. Although everything I find in here is all about chocolate."

"So make something chocolate." Ryan smiled and sat down next to her. "Make something you like."

"Okay," she smiled at him. "Where were you?"

"Just working out," he said lying back on his bed. "You been waiting long?"

"No, not long," she said putting the book aside and laying her head on his chest.

He threaded his fingers into her hair, glad just to have her there. "Seth's been going nuts lately."

"Doesn't he always? It is Chrismakkuh, after all."

"He's trying to find a gift for Summer. It got me thinking."

"Ryan, I have what I want. I'm home and I have my family around me. That's enough for me."

"You sound like me. Kirsten asked me what I wanted this morning."

"That's different. Kirsten loves to shop, especially clothes."

"Tell me about it. I have more shirts than I could possibly wear in a year."

"So nothing to wear," Taylor nodded. "Got it."

"Wait a minute. If I'm not allowed to buy you a gift, you're not allowed to buy me one."

"Well what if the gift was for you but I was wearing it?"

"Oh the other hand, if you _have_ to get me something......"

"I thought that might change your mind. Maybe something in red with a white fur trim?"

"I don't care." He leered. "You look great in anything."

"Guys are so easy," Taylor rolled her eyes. "But I will think about it, okay?"

"Well, if you get to tease me, I should get to tease you."

"The problem with you teasing is that you wouldn't be able to do it."

"Sure I would." She gave him a pleading look. "Okay, not if you looked at me like that." She pouted her bottom lip at him and he swallowed dryly. "Point made, Taylor."

"Like I said," she smiled. "Guys are so easy."

"You're funny."

"I do try."

"But you're worth it."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled.

Ryan kissed her forehead, "You have no idea how much I missed this."

"Yes, I do," she smiled.

---xxx---

"And then Seth looks at me and says, 'Well at least I didn't get you a silver stake again'," Taylor giggled. "That was one birthday I was really thankful for home owner's insurance."

"And people say I'm the wild one." Ryan teased, nudging his brother.

"You are," Summer said. "But you don't have magical powers."

"Okay, can we change the subject? I don't think it's good to be this red in the face for so long," Seth said.

"At least you're in the spirit of the season." Taylor commented.

"Ha. Seriously. Isn't it someone else's turn to be humiliated? Ryan, perhaps?"

"I've never turned a girl's hair purple."

"There's got to be the Chino equivalent. Only got into six fights in a week instead of seven?"

"Not funny."

"C'mon. The girls have grilled me, it's your turn."

"I don't think Ryan's past is anything for light conversation." She laid a sympathetic hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"Well, there has to be something. It can't have been dark and brooding all the time."

"Actually, now that you mention it, Summer-love; it probably was. That must be why he's so good at the brooding."

"Sitting right here."

"No, I meant there has to be something because of the way his ears are turning pink." Everyone looked at the ears in question; which went from pink to red. "See?"

"Leave him alone or I'm tying you to a chair and making you watch Mary Poppins," Taylor said.

"Heh," Summer laughed. "With repeats of the penguins, right?"

"Yep."

"You wouldn't."

"Just a spoonful-"

"Okay, I believe you," Seth said. "Change of subject please."

"Snoopy," Ryan muttered.

"What?"

"In a musical. Snoopy."

"You're right, that's not a healthy color."

"Festive, though."

"I think it's sweet," Taylor said, playing with her French fries, glad that the diner was open late.

"And I think you look better in red than I do," Ryan told her.

"Thank you," Taylor whispered.

"We agreed there would be no kissing tonight," Summer reminded the couple.

"Why did we agree to that?"

"Temporary insanity, I think."

"Let's pick out a dessert," Seth suggested. "We can have pie or something called Christmas Cake."

"I don't see how you can still eat."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy. Man. Guy. Whatever. Back me up on this, dude. We need food."

"I vote pie."

"Not quite the backup I was looking for, but I'll take it."

"I'll take apple," Taylor said.

"Hey, I need someone on my side," Summer protested.

"Sorry Summer. I want pie."

"Come on, sweetie, have pie with us. It's not like you have to worry about your weight."

"What's that supposed to mean, Cohen?"

"I....uh...I mean....."

"I think he means you're thin."

"Right. Thin. Good-looking thin, not, you know, scrawny."

"Quit while you're ahead, Seth."

"Yeah, helping Summer hide the body is not how I want to spend Christmas," Taylor smiled.

"Maybe for New Year's," Ryan said.

"It's a thought."

"Laugh it up, you two." He tried to think of something to get his friends back for their teasing. "I'm not the one Mom makes special rules for."

"Special rules?"

"We don't need to talk about that." Ryan tried to kick his brother under the table and bruised his toes on the support instead.

"You never mentioned any rules."

"It's not important."

"No two-person patrols for more than one hour. If she stays over at the pool house it has to be a weekend or holiday and you have to show up for a sit-down breakfast."

"Wow," Summer said. "She really doesn't want you two to have sex."

"She's going further than Sandy did last year."

"Doesn't she want us to be happy?"

"I think she's afraid of a repeat of last year."

"That was a spell."

"Yeah, Mom is over-reacting a tad."

"A tad?"

"Well, you two are....."

"Finish that sentence and you'll spend the New Year in traction."

"We're going to have to be careful," Taylor smiled at her boyfriend. "It's not like I can just bring you up to my room anymore. Dr. Roberts is around a lot more than my mom."

Ryan sighed. "And Merlin always spies on us."

"Mab spies on us," Seth said. "She just sits on the end of Summer's bed and looks at us. You had to get a basset hound?"

"I like the soulful eyes." Summer smiled at him. "The pleading look she gets reminds me of you."

"She's also got Seth's panting thing," Taylor teased.

"And we're back to the 'picking on Seth Cohen' portion of the evening."

"Would you rather talk about me and Ryan? Or about the jerk your grandfather was being?"

"Neither. We need to make some daylight plans for the vacation time we've got left. Since Christmas is in a few days, there's no need for shopping to take up anymore of your time," Seth said. "We should hit the beach and maybe that outdoor movie thing you two went to on your first date. Maybe Santa Monica pier too."

"Maybe we should plan something with your folks," Ryan shrugged.

"Something we could do with Doctor Roberts, too. Thank him for taking me in," Taylor frowned in thought.

"We could all get together at my house," Summer suggested. "That way, Caleb and Julie won't be able to 'drop by' and ruin things."

"We could make them dinner. I'm getting better at meatloaf," Taylor said. "Summer, you make a great Caesar salad. The boys could do dessert."

"You want us to cook?" Seth sounded like they'd asked him to jump off a cliff.

"No, I don't want Kirsten having a heart attack. I'm sure Jell-O would be fine. Some kind of mix or something."

"I know how to make sopapillas," Ryan mumbled at the table.

"Is that a dessert," Taylor asked.

"It's like.......squares of pastry......hollow......you eat it with honey." Ryan shifts. "It's good."

"That sounds great," Taylor smiled. "And you can make it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So Chino will do dessert and Cohen, you can get drinks. Soda and wine," Summer told him.

"Well, soda, anyway."

"Maybe we should do it on New Year's Eve. That way Caleb can't rope us into a party or something," Taylor suggested.

"That's a great idea. Dad will be grateful for an excuse to bow out of whatever Grandpa's got planned."

"What do you say," Taylor looked at Ryan.

"Sounds good to me. I get to spend the night with you and I don't have to play nice with Caleb."

"And I don't have to pretend Julie is being polite."

"She seriously needs to get over this whole you "stole" me from Marissa," Ryan rolled his eyes. "There was never any contest after the first time I kissed you."

Taylor smiled at him shyly.

"Get real, bro. There was no contest the first time you _saw_ her."

"Maybe but there were some obstacles or at least I thought there was at least one."

"When are you going to let that go? It was all part of Taylor's plan to keep me alive. Good intentions, unlike you dating Summer."

Ryan blushed and looked at the brunette, "Am I forgiven for the way we ended?"

"Considering it got me Cohen, then I'd say yes."

"You've had Seth since we were ten, you just didn't know it," Taylor told her friend.

"Ten? Really?"

"It was the squirrels and the poem."

Summer blushed a little.

"Change of subject?" Seth was blushing even more.

"First kiss for you two," Summer nodded towards Ryan in Taylor.

"The pool house on Thanksgiving after we told him what I was."

"Nice. Ours was....."

"We know."

"He told us."

"I got tired of hearing about it, actually."

"Hey, you're forgetting I witnessed it," Taylor said. "I had to see it and hear about it for weeks."

"It's okay." Ryan put his arm around her in mock-sympathy. "I know it was rough. We'll get you some counseling, okay?"

"Ha-ha. And then I had to snap him out of it and go save you from Caleb's demon slut," Taylor said. "Now there's an image I couldn't get out of my head for a long time."

"I still can't believe you guys brain-washed him."

"He was still linked when she died. The amnesia spell probably saved his life."

"I just wish I hadn't been so stupid."

"She was a succubus, Ryan. It's not like you could help it."

"And you were strong enough not to kill us when she asked you to," Seth said. "You said you couldn't kill me because I was your brother and you wouldn't kill Taylor because you were already gone on her."

"Still."

"Are you sure you're adopted, Atwood? You seem to do the guilt real well."

"Ryan, no hard feelings. You wouldn't kill us and we saved you from being killed. We're even," Taylor smiled at him. "Actually you're one up on me considering you saved me from Oliver."

"You saved me from that drooly thing at the model home."

"Let's not get started on who did the saving when - we'll be here all day."

Taylor checked her watch, "It's almost four. We have been here all day. We should get going. We have to meet Alex soon."

The foursome exited the diner and headed for the beach. Taylor and Ryan were behind Seth and Summer as they walked.

Taylor smiled a little as Ryan's arm found its way around her shoulder when they spotted Alex coming towards them with Anna Stern. She shot a look at Seth and Summer and wasn't surprised to see her friends holding hands.

'You two.'

'What?'

'She's not interested, trust me.' Taylor whispered. 'Hey, Alex, Anna.'

"Hey Taylor, hi Seth," Anna said. "Summer, thanks for the loan of the Good Charlotte album." She handed a CD back to the brunette. "How's it going Ryan?"

'Fine.'

'O_kay_.'

'Don't worry, he's like that with everyone.'

'Yeah, and he didn't glare, so he probably likes you.'

Taylor snorted when Ryan shot Seth a death glare.

"So, did you guys look at the spell," Summer asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty straight forward. We just need something of his."

'Great.'

'Problem?'

'He's been banned from the house.'

'We could break in while he's at work.'

'Don't look at me, guys; the charge was grand theft auto, not breaking and entering.'

"Oh! Party," Summer said.

"What," Anna stared at the brunette.

"The Newport Group holiday party," Taylor said. "Caleb may not be allowed at the house but Kirsten does still work for him and for some God awful reason we have to keep up appearances so the family has to go."

"And as their son's girlfriend, I have to go."

"And as their ward I have to go."

"And as their ward's girlfriend, I have to go."

'You four are really weird.'

'I kind of like it.'

'Whatever you say, 'Lex.'

'So at some point during the party, one of us should sneak into grandpa's office and grab something.'

'I vote Taylor.'

'Me, too.'

'Why me?'

'Cohen's too fidgety and everyone watches Chino at these things in fear he'll make off with their wallets or something.'

Ryan muttered something everyone was glad they didn't hear.

"Okay then, Summer, you're my lookout."

"Done," Summer nodded. "We'll call when we make our escape and arrange to meet up, okay?"

'Oh, are you gonna synchronize your watches and wear slinky black dresses.'

'Quit geeking out, Cohen.'

"I don't know. The slinky black dress idea isn't a bad one," Ryan murmured, wrapping both arms around Taylor's waist.

"You had to get him started," Taylor asked. "I'm gonna be lucky if we make it home now."

'Oh, please. Like you two weren't going to go do things I don't want to think about anyway.'

'Are they really that bad?'

'Oh, yeah. If anything, she's understating it.'

"And I think that's our cue," Alex said. "Talk to you later."

"See you guys in school," Anna waved as she followed the older blonde.

"Bye," the four said.

"So, you'd like it if I wore something slinky and black," Taylor asked of Ryan.

'Silk, with a split.....'

'No! I won't listen to this.' Summer grabbed Seth's arm and started dragging him off. 'We're leaving.'

"Bye guys," Taylor said. She looked back at Ryan. "When do you think they're going to remember that you have the car keys?"

'Pretty quick. Summer's wearing the high.....'

'Dammit!'

"I wonder what would happen if we tried to run."

"She'd follow us."

'You really think she'd kick those shoes off to chase us?'

'She'd probably send Seth.'

"Maybe we should just give them the keys and walk home," Taylor smiled.

"It's an idea," Ryan said.

"It's a really good idea because we get alone time."

'What are you two smiling ....never mind.'

'I feel like walking; don't you, Ryan?'

'Yeah.'

'Ew.'

Seth sighed. 'Car keys?'

"Here."

"Don't wait up," Taylor smiled as she took Ryan's hand and led him away from their friends.

"Ew," Summer said softly.

"Wanna go home and make out enough times that this scene leaves our mind?"

"So much," Summer smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"No, Seth. Summer has not given me any indication about what she wants from you from Christmas."

"Well, what do you think she'd like? You gotta give me a hint, here. If I don't give her the perfect present, she's gonna leave me. What do you think I should get her?"

"Some peace and quiet?"

"I'd like that too," Ryan said from the other side of Taylor.

"Yeah, so would I," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Do you know what he got me when we were thirteen?"

"Taylor, you promised."

"I had my fingers crossed. He got me a silver stake and he got it engraved with 'Give 'em heartburn, T'," she told her boyfriend.

"Classy, bro."

"Hey, I was thirteen. I was a clueless goober." Seeing the mischievous look on his friend's face, Seth held up a hand. "Don't say it."

"Okay, I won't," Taylor smiled. "Maybe you should get her something to match the bracelet you got her last year."

"Don't you think she'd want something new and original?"

"Get her a new cross. Her old one's seen better days," Ryan suggested.

"He can't. Not only would she never wear it, she'd beat him up for trying it. That cross was her mom's."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"What about some kind of stuffed animal?"

"Maybe," Seth shrugged. He sat up on Taylor's bed and looked at his friend and brother. "I'm gonna go walk around the mall and try to get inspired. See you guys later."

"Bye Seth," Taylor said.

"Later man," Ryan called.

As the door closed behind Seth, Taylor looked at Ryan, "Alone at last."

"Does that mean you're gonna tell me what you want for Christmas?"

"I thought we had this discussion already," Taylor frowned at him.

"That was before I found out your previous Christmas gifts sucked."

"So you feel sorry for me."

"Not any more than you feel sorry for me."

Taylor frowned at him and climbed into his lap, putting her arms around his neck, "I have never felt sorry for you in the entire time that I've known you, okay? Not even the tiniest bit."

"Same here." He put his arms around her waist. "I just ....you're special."

"This I know."

"I'm not talking about the Slayer-stuff."

"So, what are you talking about?"

"The way you take care of people, of me, and not because you have to but because you want to. You could've said to hell with me so many times and I wouldn't have blamed you."

"That wouldn't and couldn't happen. Don't you know how sane you keep me?"

"I'm keeping you sane? I must be doing a lousy job, then."

"Funny. When did you get the personality transfusion from Seth?"

Ryan smiled.

"Seriously, Ryan, this last year you've been the one of the only things keeping me from popping open a vein, walking off a cliff, or taking a bath with a hair dryer."

His smile vanished.

"Don't say things like that." He clutched her tighter, burying his face in her chest. "Just.....don't. I....We almost lost you once already, don't even joke about that happening."

Taylor pressed a kiss to the top of Ryan's head and then rested her chin on it, "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say. I'm not going anywhere for as long as I can help it."

"Promise me you won't ......do that. No matter what happens ......no matter how bad I fuck this up. Just......don't."

Taylor pulled back to look him in the eye, "You haven't come close to screwing us up, you know that, right? Not even when you wanted nothing but sex, did I even think of walking away. Have a little faith, Ryan. We're okay, because, for the foreseeable future, all I see is you and me."

"Promise me anyway."

"I promise not to ever give up on anything in life including mine," Taylor smiled, "and I want a promise from you."

"Okay."

"Stop thinking you're not good enough. Ryan, you're so much better than you know."

"I'll try."

"Ryan....."

"Best I can do."

"Okay," Taylor smiled as she traced his face lightly, their foreheads together.

---xxx---

"Summer, I have no idea what Seth is getting you," Taylor told her friend as the two baked cupcakes in the Roberts' kitchen.

"Right. You've only been his best friend since forever and the only girl who'll talk to him that isn't related..."

"Aside from you."

"...aside from me, and he didn't ask for your help? Get real, Taylor."

"I didn't say he didn't ask, I said I didn't know."

"But he asked?"

"Yes and I told him that I had no idea what you wanted."

"What? How could you?"

"It was the truth?"

"Great. Now I'm gonna get some weird Cohen-y present that I'll have to act pleased about. It'll be just like my Dad putting my macaroni pictures up at work when I was in kindergarten."

"Well, he picked out your bracelet by himself last year and you love that, right?"

"That was before we started having sex. Now he's all confident and sure of himself."

"Are we talking about the same Seth?"

"It's weird, you know? Once he got the goods, he just kinda got surer of himself."

"Ew," Taylor winced.

"Serves you right. I didn't really need to know about the things you and Ryan got up to."

"You know that was at least half Seth's fault."

"Torturing him is fun, isn't it?"

"And now you're torturing me."

"What? Not like that! Ew."

Taylor smiled, "If you want, I will help Seth with your present."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "Just give me some ideas and I'll discreetly pass them along to him."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Summer said hugging her friend before she went on her way.

Taylor sighed and knelt down next to Merlin, "So, boy, doggie treats okay with you this year?"

_Woof!_

"That's one gift down."

----xxx----

"You're a little more subtle than I am when it comes to things like these," Taylor told Ryan. "Just take him shopping and gently steer him in the right direction. But you are not to actually go into Victoria's Secret, got it?"

"Believe me, not a store I want to go into with Seth. Besides, it's the comic shop I'm going to have to drag him out of."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." His eyes widened. "Unless you're shopping with Summer. Then I'm busy."

"Yeah, like I want you to watch Summer try on something naughty."

Ryan flinched. "Actually, I meant any shopping with Summer. Once was enough."

"Fair enough," Taylor smiled as she turned so her legs were over Ryan's lap. "Does that mean you don't want to watch me try on something Kirsten wouldn't approve of?"

"Didn't say that," He leered, rubbing his hand up and down her calf. "That sounds like fun."

"Thought you might like that part," Taylor smiled at him. "So, you ready to be sociable tomorrow night? Our presence is required and necessary at Caleb's party."

"You know he just invites me to these things so he can have someone to sneer at."

"And because he knows Kirsten won't go without you."

"There's a thought. I wonder what I'll get for Chrismakkuh if I'm 'too sick' to go?"

"Me in a nurse's outfit after the party," Taylor smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Though I think I might go shorter with the skirt."

"I think...." He had to clear his throat. "I think I feel a fever coming on."

"Really? Amazing. You look so healthy," Taylor smiled. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Come with me."

"I've done that plenty of times."

"Smartass."

"It is?" She twisted to look over her shoulder. "That's not what you usually say about it."

"It's multi-talented." He put his arms around her waist, pulling her down with him as he leaned back.

"You're just full of compliments tonight, Mr. Atwood."

"I'm full of something else too, Miss Townsend."

"I'll bet you are."

"Sucker bet." He murmured, cupping her cheek, lifting his head to kiss her.

Taylor closed the gap with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-

"Did you get it," Summer asked as Taylor rejoined her.

"Hair from his brush," Taylor confirmed.

"Good job."

Taylor smiled, "Where are the boys?"

"Trapped at the bar by Taryn and Caleb respectively," Summer pointed. "I don't know who I feel sorrier for."

"I think Caleb is mo.....what a minute. Taryn? Can't keep her hands to herself, Taryn?" Her eyes became green ice-chips as she glared over at the bar where the woman in question had her very uncomfortable looking (and so dead) boyfriend trapped.

"Taylor, don't do anything stupid," Summer warned as her friend walked across the room towards Ryan.

"Hi you two," Taylor greeted as she stood in front of Taryn and Ryan. "How are you Taryn?"

"Taylor!" She'd never seen him looked so panicked, not even when facing down that Ycul demon last week. His voice was a couple octaves off, too. "Hey, Taryn, this is my girlfriend, Taylor." There was a heavy emphasis on the word "girlfriend", and he looked like he was two seconds from running for the hills.

The hungry look of the woman playing with his tie was probably one of the main reasons.

"I was getting very thirsty and I thought you might have gotten lost," Taylor said. "I see now you were detained and just being polite. You really shouldn't be afraid to tell people about my blood sugar problem." Taylor looked at Taryn. "If I don't get regular sugar in my blood stream I pass out and if I pass out, someone here is going to call an ambulance and then they'll be all sorts of questions about why I passed out and who detained my soda getter. It'll result in all sorts of nasty looks and pointing and whispering. I'd hate to see that happen to you Taryn."

"I'm sure you would," Taryn frowned, but took her hand off the boy. "See you later, Ryan."

"Not if I see you first," he muttered. He looked at his girlfriend. "Blood sugar?"

"I didn't notice you coming up with anything."

"She wasn't listening."

"Your legs broken?"

"What?"

"You couldn't walk away?"

"Not without making a scene and I didn't want Kirsten to be embarrassed."

"We need to send you to Caleb for rudeness lessons," Taylor whispered as she put her arms around his neck and smiled when he returned the gesture and put his arms around her waist. "She's a viper in a pit of vipers."

"And Kirsten could make my life so miserable," Ryan murmured in her ear.

"Point taken. So how grateful are you?"

"Very. Enough to dance, if you want."

"Wow," Taylor said softly. "I'm tempted but I'm not going to torture you. How about we cut out early instead and I'll erase the memory of someone old enough to be your mother hitting on you?"

"Can we kill something first? I kept fighting the urge to snap her neck."

"You do know the way to a woman's heart," Taylor smiled at him. Then she kissed him. "C'mon. Let's go. We'll have a slay and then-"

"We'll have a lay?"

"Exactly."

-x-x-x-x-

"No, for the last time, you cannot have any cupcakes before dinner, Seth," Taylor shoving a bowl of something at her friend.

"Chex mix? I can't have cupcakes, so you're trying to buy me off with Chex mix? What am I, a squirrel?"

"Well, that would explain a lot about why Summer likes you so much," Taylor teased. "And just so you know, you ask me one more time and not only do you not get any cupcakes at all, I will also be telling Summer you nearly got her a subscription to the Gargoyles comic books for a Christmas present."

"I can't believe you were my best friend."

"Aren't I still your best friend?"

"Sure."

"Not that I don't love you but out," she pointed. "Go bother Ryan or something."

"He said he'd pummel me if I spoke to him in the next two hours."

"Oh, now what'd you do?"

"Nothing! You're so suspicious!"

"Seth...."

"I was just talking to him!" He fidgeted under her narrow gaze. "Ever since we got up this morning."

"And you wonder why people want to strangle you sometimes. Go bother Summer for a while. I'm gonna go put Ryan in a better mood."

"I'll see if Mom has enough cotton to block four sets of ears."

"Or I could just shove you into the pool house and let Ryan kill you."

"He wouldn't kill me." He didn't sound all that sure about it.

"He would if I asked him real nice or I could tell Summer you were flirting with the sales girl at the mall the other day and let her kill you. It's up to you."

"I thought I was supposed to have more friends now." He muttered.

"Seth, you're making me crazy. Please tell me what's up."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Seth....."

"I just don't want her to get bored or pissed or come to her senses and leave me. I don't want her to leave me, Taylor."

Taylor put her hand to her forehead and sighed before she looked at Seth, "She is so crazy about you it's not even funny. She won't leave you."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. The way she looks at you makes me nauseous sometimes. There is so much love in the way she looks at you. You have zero to worry about Seth. Summer's not going anywhere. If anyone has to worry it's me," Taylor said sitting on the arm of the couch and letting herself fall over onto the couch with a light thud.

"And you are talking about what?"

"Ryan coming to his senses and realizing that Lindsey doesn't come with a nightly fight to the death."

"Are you nuts!? No, wait, you took a blow to the head or something, right? What hit you? I think you need a doctor."

"Stop babbling," she snapped.

"I'm not babbling, I'm really concerned," Seth frowned at her.

"Look, I say this with love, okay? You didn't see him when you were gone. The girls were throwing themselves at him and he was pretty much a statue. A snarling, brooding, miserable statue that went out every night and tried to do your job so you'd be proud of him."

Taylor propped herself on her elbows and looked at her friend, "She's not using her powers anymore, Seth."

"Sabrina is not his type."

"She's not a danger anymore. She's normal now."

"What's normal?"

"Something he may want one day," Taylor said quietly.

"Normal is highly overrated. I know my brother and you're his world, Taylor. He shut down to a scary degree when you left. We were afraid....."

"That one night he wouldn't come back."

"It wasn't the nights, it was the days. At night, he had something to do, some purpose; but during the day? He'd just.....sit. Sit and stare and not eat or sleep or anything." Seth shuddered, visibly throwing off the image. "Then you came back, and I've never seen him happier."

"Well, he is getting some on a regular basis, now."

"Dammit, Taylor!" He slammed his hand on the counter and then shook it. "Ow. Yeah, don't do that. Look, he adores you. He'd climb the Eiffel Tower if you asked him to; and considering he both hates France and is afraid of heights, I think that says it all."

Taylor had to smile, "Thanks Seth. How is it you can always make me feel better?"

"Best friend, remember?" He grinned. "You're not too bad at the cheering up yourself."

Taylor smiled and scrambled to the end of the couch and gave Seth a hug, "You're great."

"I try."

---xxx---

"You look tired," Ryan commented as he lay next to Taylor in his bed that night. They were both dressed at that point and she was debating whether or not to stay the night or go home.

"Words every girl longs to hear."

"Sorry." He smiled at her. "I guess I meant "do you want to stay over?" It's late."

"I'd love to stay, but you do realize you have zero chance of getting lucky, right? I mean none whatsoever."

"I'm okay with that. Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I'd like to wake up with you since I can't do it on Christmas morning."

"Sap."

"Yeah."

"Some tough guy." She teased.

"Most tough guys are saps. Don't let it get around."

"Secret's safe with me," she promised turning on her side so she faced him. She lay a palm against his cheek and smiled. "Good night Ryan."

"Night."

----xxx----

Summer was in her bedroom when Taylor came in, "Hey what are you wearing to the Cohens' tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't decide what to wear and I want some advice," Taylor smiled sheepishly.

"You could go in a trash can and Ryan would think you were gorgeous."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I just want to look nice tonight. It's a holiday and they're my family."

"You should call Kirsten."

"Why? She'll tell me it doesn't matter what I wear. I'll look lovely in anything."

"Any particular reason why you want to dress up?"

"It's a holiday."

"Try again."

"I just want to look nice."

"You and Ryan aren't engaged or anything, right?"

"Summer! Of course not," Taylor rolled her eyes. "So.....what should I wear?"

"Hmmm. What kind of dress makes Ryan extra zombie-like?"

"The pirate costumes you and I wore to Harbor's Halloween dance were pretty effective and so was that red dress I wore to the end of midterm dance last year."

"So, revealing but still leaves some things to the imagination."

"And red."

"Well, it is the color of the season."

"I offered to wear something red and trimmed with white fur as a Christmas present," Taylor smiled.

"Ew." Summer smirked. "How long was he non-verbal?"

"Not very. He seemed more interested in knowing if I were serious or just teasing him."

"And?"

"I might have picked something up yesterday," Taylor admitted with a small smile.

"I don't think I need to know any more. In fact, I'm sure I don't."

Taylor giggled. "Like you didn't pick up something to make Seth's night."

"Taylor!" Her friend blushed. "We don't talk about naked-with-boys time, okay?"

"Since when?"

"Since right now," Summer smiled. "I have no desire to know what Ryan is like in bed."

"Not even when you were dating?"

"I have blocked that very brief mistake from my mind."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"I could say the same thing."

Ew. "Right. No talking about the boys and bed."

"So, now you want to stop?"

"Yes and I never want to revisit this subject again for as long as I live."

"Then my work is done." Summer smiled. "We need to find you something classy and red for tonight anyway."

"Okay, let's go. Dinner's in six hours."

---xxxx---

Taylor pulled her hair back as she left the bathroom she shared with Summer the next morning. She jumped back when she saw Ryan sitting on her bed.

"Scaring a slayer is not a good idea," she pointed a finger at him. "And you're early."

"If you were really scared, I'd be unconscious." He leaned back on his hands. "And I couldn't wait to see you."

Taylor hid a smile as she turned towards her dresser, "Did you open the present I left in your room last night?"

"Yes, I did. Where did you get a trunk like that?"

"I had a friend of the Prime Slayer's make it for me. Did you figure out how to open the false bottom?"

"Oh, yeah." She felt his arms go around her waist, his breath on her neck. "Guess what I found in there?"

"Something red?"

"And lacy," he smiled against her neck.

"Did I guess your size right?"

"You know, I don't think you did." He buried his face in her hair. "Seems more your size."

"If I wear it under my dress tonight is it going to drive you crazy?"

"What do you think?"

"I think dinner tonight is going to be the longest meal of your life."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I so would."

"It's Christmas. It's the season of giving. Not the season to torture your boyfriend into madness."

Taylor giggled, "Just think of the many ways you can take it off of me later on once we're alone and we will be alone if I have to lock Seth and Summer in a closet."

"They're not who we have to worry about."

"Merlin knows when to take himself for a walk."

"What about Kirsten?"

"I think she'll be too busy giving Sandy his present."

"Okay, I'm never gonna be turned on again."

He stepped away from her, only to feel her arms come around _his_ waist and her hands slip under the belt of his pants.

"Never say never, Ryan," she whispered.

"You keep doing that and we won't make it to dinner," he smiled. "Besides I still have to give you your present."

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"And I told you the same thing and yet I still got a trunk that I didn't have before," Ryan said giving her a small box. "I realize it's not as impressive in size as the gift you gave me but I think you'll like it."

Taylor smiled and opened the box Ryan had placed in her hands. Inside laid a gold crucifix with amethyst stones at each of the points and one in the middle. She looked at him, "Ryan, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"They were originally gonna be diamonds, but Seth said the amethysts were easier to enchant."

"It's enchanted?"

"Yeah. Protection spells mostly. Stuff to keep blood magic or coercion spells from working."

"Like last year."

"Yeah."

Taylor took hold of Ryan's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted she smiled at him, "I like amethyst better. It's my birthstone you know."

"When Seth pointed that out it kinda clinched it."

"I really wish we didn't have to go to dinner tonight."

"I know what I'll be thinking about to help me get through it."

"You're such a bad boy."

"Dangerous, too." He put his hands on her hips and leaned in for a kiss.

"There you are!" Summer said from the door. "See? Told you they'd be making out."

"Summer, didn't your dad ever teach you to knock?"

"No," she smiled as she and Seth came in. "What prompted the kissing?"

"Ryan gave me my Christmas present."

"Like you guys need an excuse."

"So what did you do when Seth gave you your present," Taylor lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

"Never mind," Summer blushed. "We should get going."

"Dinner's not for hours," Seth said.

"We should help Kirsten tonight."

"Do we _have _to?"

"A sacrifice for family, Cohen. It's a very Chrismakkuh thing to do."

"Okay, okay," Seth rolled his eyes.

Taylor smiled as Ryan clasped the necklace around her neck, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." His fingers lingered on her neck.

"Atwood!" Summer poked him. "Knock it off. We're going to be late."

"Alright, let's go," Ryan said taking Taylor's hand as the teenagers left the room.

---xxx---

"Seth, don't make me hurt you," Taylor said as the boy picked at the stuffing she was working on.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"I don't care."

"Don't you need someone to sample that?"

"That's what Mab and Merlin are for," Taylor smiled at the dogs who were lying near the back door their heads resting on their paws.

"They can't tell you if it's delicious or not."

"I don't need them to."

"Just a little bite? I'm starved."

"So, go eat the appetizers your mom had Rosa make before she left."

"I hate green peppers."

"There are other things."

"Nothing I like."

"No, Seth."

"What?"

"You can't have any."

"Just one."

"If I look in that fridge and find that even the icing has been disturbed, I will string you up by your small intestines."

"Summer won't let you."

"You willing to bet on that?"

"I hate you," Seth said marching out of the kitchen and into the living room. He flopped onto the couch.

Ryan hid a smile behind the book he was reading, "How are the cupcakes?"

"I hate your girlfriend."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," Seth sulked.

"I told you that you weren't going to get a cupcake."

"You could get me one."

"I'm not getting cut off to feed your sweet tooth."

"And you call yourself my brother."

"Sorry man. But Taylor's more fun in a lot of areas than you are."

"God, I hope so," Taylor said coming in with Summer. "Where are the adults?"

"In their room trying to block out the fact that they're getting dressed to entertain Satan and her husband," Seth said.

"Don't remind me," Ryan moaned.

Taylor leaned down from the armrest she was sitting on and whispered something into Ryan's ear. He smiled slowly.

"Ew," Summer said softly.

"You could hear me," Taylor asked.

"No. Trust me, with a smile like that on Atwood's face, hearing you was not necessary."

"At least I'm smiling."

"Hey, we're going to be spending time with the Gruesome Twosome. I reserve the right to have a foul expression."

"Plus I threatened to string him up by his small intestine if even the frosting was disturbed."

"Creative," Ryan said pulling his girlfriend in his lap. He gave her a kiss.

"Not now, guys, please. My dad and Julie will be here any minute," Kirsten said passing the teenagers by.

"Are they bringing anyone else with them?"

"No, Kaitlyn's at Julie's mother's house for the holidays."

"I wonder how Mini Coop is," Summer said. "I got an email from her a few months ago but nothing since then."

"I barely even remember Kaitlyn," Taylor said. "Last time I saw her she loved horses more than anything in the world and wanted to know why I was throwing punches at Seth's hands."

"Oh my God, I remember." Summer laughed. "She came running into Marissa's room and said you two were being gross with some kinky kind of foreplay."

"Is that the time you two were hanging out of her bedroom window with a camera?"

"No that was us trying to get a picture of you two kissing." Summer looked embarrassed. "We were going to blow it up and post it at school. Sorry."

"Ew! You two were evil," Taylor frowned at her. "If I'd known that, I would've put the pink hair dye in Marissa's shampoo after all."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't," Seth commented. "I checked the bottle as I was tossing it and it turned out that there was risk of defoliation if mixed with certain hair care products - like highlights."

"She would've lost all her hair," Taylor asked. "Yeah, that would've been too much of a punishment."

"If you say so," Ryan muttered. "I'm surprised she never tried the picture thing with you and me. God knows we gave her enough opportunity."

"At a guess? She didn't want concrete proof that you weren't interested in her. So long as she didn't have a picture, she could pretend that she still had a chance with you."

"She always was a little delusional about certain things," Summer said quietly.

Ding-dong!

"And here we go," Seth said under his breath. "I give Grandpa five minutes before he starts in on Ryan and Taylor."

"Seconds," Ryan muttered.

"Game faces, everyone," Taylor murmured, standing up and straightening her dress with great reluctance. Sitting in her boyfriend's lap was fun, but not if she was going to be called a "slut" for it.

Ryan stood as well and took her hand, "You're better than she or her daughter could ever be."

"And you're a better man than Caleb could ever realize."

"Yes, we're all wonderful," Summer whispered, rolling her eyes. "Here they come."

"Merry Christmas, Caleb, Julie," Taylor smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas," Caleb said, smiling.

"Taylor," Julie sniffed.

"Hi Julie," Summer said with a smile. "You look so nice. My grandmother has that same dress."

"Why don't we all go into the dining room?" Kirsten suggested.

"Good idea," Sandy said.

"I'll get the salad," Taylor said.

"I'll help," Ryan was right behind her.

"You gonna be okay," she asked once they were alone in the kitchen.

"Did you see her face when Summer said that?" He grinned. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Good," she smiled at him and then taking a quick peek over his shoulder she kissed him lightly before she picked up the salad. "Grab the bowls."

"You got it."

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor stretched her limbs as she crossed the threshold of the pool house, Ryan behind her. She smiled when she heard the click of the lock behind them.

"Planning to keep me here all night?"

"If you'll let me."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "I'll be right back." Taylor slipped into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later to a dimmer pool house. The shades were down and Ryan was lying on top of the bed. "So, have you been naughty or nice this year, Ryan," she asked as she climbed onto the bed and rested on her knees next to him.

"Little bit of both."

"I can live with that," she leaned down and kissed him. "Do you want a backrub?"

"How about a hug?"

Taylor lifted an eyebrow. Ryan had never asked for a hug before. He'd given them and received them but never asked for one straight out. She gave him one then and felt him bury his face in her hair.

"Ryan, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just really glad we're together tonight."

"Any reason in particular?"

"I watched Caleb tonight."

"You had a really weird expression on your face."

"I saw something."

"What? Did you tell Seth?"

"Not something mystical. Something else."

"What did you see?"

"Jealousy."

"Of you?"

"A little. More of Sandy."

"Sandy I can understand - he has Kirsten. But, no offense...."

"It's not Kirsten's attention he's jealous over, although that's part of it." Ryan shivered at the chill he'd gotten, seeing the look on the old man's face. "It's that we're happy. He's got the money and the power, but we're the ones who're happy."

Taylor smiled at him, "And are you? Happy, I mean."

"Yes, I am. I've got my girl back and parents that don't take their problems out on me. I don't think I could be happier than I am right now."

"I'd like to test that theory," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Out with one year in with another.... It's New Year's time in the OC. You'll have to tell us but I think ORy and I topped aliens in the desert.

Caleb Nichol watched the picture crinkle into ash with deep satisfaction. He couldn't believe it had been as easy as it had. That idiot Tantric Renee had just handed over her daughter's picture, like he really wanted a "keepsake" of the stupid cow. Drop of his blood, strand of her mother's hair - it hadn't even taken any of his own energies to bind the little brat's powers. Tapping out the last of the ash into the spelled bottle that would contain the power as it contained the ashes, he went over the spell he needed to do in order to keep official eyes away from his dealings. If Renee hadn't brought Lindsey back, he'd already be done with the spell and out on the green; networking. As it was....

He motioned towards the candles, already laid out, willing them to light. Frowning, he gestured again.

The wicks stared whitely back at him, unburnt. ...

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Should old acquaintance be forgot," Sandy was singing to himself as he schmeered his bagel.

"You're in a good mood," Kirsten observed.

"And why not? I get to spend New Year's Eve with my family and I don't have to put up with Cal. I think I'm in the best of all possible moods right now."

"I was, until you brought him up."

"Oh. Sorry, honey." He put his arms around his wife and kissed her temple. "Can we forget I said that?"

"Said what?"

"Exactly."

"Let's just enjoy today with our boys and their girls."

"And my girl." He kissed her, loosening his grip so she could turn in his arms to face him.

"Ah! My eyes!"

"I keep telling you to learn to knock."

"Good morning boys. You're up early."

"I promised Taylor I'd go food shopping with her for tonight. I'm gonna be over there until dinner making dessert and helping her and Summer."

"Seth, what about you?"

"I have been banned from the kitchen after Taylor discovered that I'd not only eaten my cupcakes but hers as well but I'm going anyway."

"Which he tried to pin on me."

"I was desperate. She had her slayer-face on."

"Probably because the cupcakes were a treat for your parents."

"I thought you were making dessert?"

"I am." Ryan blushed at being caught "cooking", which Trey had repeatedly told him was a "girl thing". "But you know Taylor."

"All too well," Seth said.

"Well I'm looking forward to tonight," Sandy smiled.

"Taylor doesn't really have to cook." Kirsten protested. "Just having dinner together is enough."

"Kirsten, we all tried to talk her into ordering out but she was adamant about cooking. She and Summer are looking forward to it."

::BEEP!::

"Speak of the devil," Seth smiled.

"More of an angel I think," Ryan smirked. "See you all later."

"Have fun, boys." Kirsten said.

"Try not to set the Roberts" house on fire," Sandy warned.

"I'm only allowed to handle liquid and lettuce. Talk to Ryan and Taylor," Seth said over his shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor leaned against the doorframe after she opened the patio door. The sun was setting over the ocean.

"Hey Buddy," Seth said, coming up next to her.

"Hey. Summer chase you out?"

"Yeah she and Ryan are putting the finishing touches on everything. Ryan just pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and it smells great."

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

Taylor shook her head, "No. I don't know why but I've got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Yeah, me too and I'm pretty sure it's not from lunch."

Taylor tilted her head at him, "You saw something?"

"Sort of," Seth shrugged. "It might've been my imagination but I swear that last night there was a ring around the moon."

Taylor sighed. "A sign of trouble to come."

"Yeah."

"Ryan had a nightmare a couple days ago."

"One of those nightmares?"

"Yeah. Only he doesn't remember."

"That's a bad sign."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't think I have to," Seth said.

Taylor ran her hands through her hair gathering it at the back of her head and then let it go, sending it tumbling around her shoulders. "There are times when I want to forget what I know, pack a bag, take Ryan, and just go live somewhere there are no vampires or demons or anything evil and just lie on the beach and drink rum."

"Let me know if you find a place like that, Summer'd love it."

Taylor smiled and looked out at the horizon again. She frowned, "Purple streaks. That means something."

"Too much pollution," Seth smiled.

"Seth."

"It means that someone is coming."

"Here's hoping it just means Kirsten and Sandy are early."

"Are we ever that lucky?"

"No."

"What's with the pow-wow," Ryan came up and slid his arms around Taylor's waist.

"No pow-wow. Just some chit chat," Taylor smiled as she leaned back against him.

"Pretty serious chit-chat."

"She won't forgive me for the cupcakes." Seth pouted.

"They were for your parents, oh bottomless pit. A special treat."

"And that's all you were talking about?"

"Yes, why?"

"You looked kind of serious. Like some vamp had snacked on Merlin or Seth found Captain Oats in little pieces or something."

"Bite your tongue."

"Neat, stereo." Summer came up and put an arm around her boyfriend's waist. "Are we talking, or did Chino just want to cuddle?"

"Well Seth and I were talking," Taylor began.

"I don't cuddle, Roberts."

"Liar," Taylor said softly.

"That's our little secret," Ryan whispered.

Taylor smiled softly as she took Ryan's hands in hers, "Do you wanna take a quick walk?"

"Sure," Ryan nodded. "We'll be back in sec."

"You can't make out, the folks will be here any minute."

"We're just going for a walk."

"Sure."

Taylor shook her head and sighed taking Ryan's hand, "C'mon."

The two went out the side door and started to walk down the street.

"What's up," Ryan asked.

"Seth and I just have-oh this is going to sound so stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"Last night there was a ring around the moon and there were purple streaks in the sunset tonight."

"Okay. What.... Oh. Mystical stuff?"

"I told you it'd sound stupid."

"It's not stupid," Ryan said stopping them both in their steps. "I just don't know what it means."

"A ring around the moon means trouble isn't too far behind. Purple streaks mean someone is coming."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, about that."

"Is there any way to tell who or what?"

"Not unless one of us is psychic and just hasn't mentioned it."

"None of those "special" dreams."

"Don't," Taylor said smoothing a hand over Ryan's forehead gently. "Don't try and remember. It's not so important that you need to torture yourself."

"Remem.....Oh. You mean I've had a dream about this? Not you?"

"I would've told you."

"Why don't I remember?"

"If I knew why the Powers that Be sent their messages for some things and not others or why the messages they _do_ send are so cryptic as to be useless or why they send messages we can't remember - I'd be lot happier."

"Wouldn't we all? I've got an idea."

"I love it."

"I haven't even told you what it is yet."

"I don't care. I still love it."

"Okay. After dinner and dessert we go be alone somewhere."

"See? I told you I loved it."

"So you can teach me some of that meditation stuff."

"That sounds less fun."

"Would you rather be taken by surprise?"

"I'd rather you not feel guilty because the Powers" version of an early warning system sucks."

"So you'll teach me meditation?"

"I'll teach you T'ai Chi."

"You tried that already."

"Okay but meditation can wait until tomorrow. I want to just watch the fireworks from the Cohen's backyard as this year ends and the new one begins."

"Okay. But you'll teach me for the New Year?"

"I will teach you for the New Year," Taylor smiled and nodded.

Ryan tugged her closer and kissed her forehead. "Do you remember last year? The toast you made?"

"Here's to the new year. May she be a damn sight better than the last."

"It'll happen this year, Taylor. I prom-"

"Don't. Don't promise. I don't need you to promise. I believe you anyway."

"Okay."

"Okay."

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

"So, what are you and Atwood gonna go do now," Summer asked as they loaded the dishwasher.

"Go watch the fireworks in the backyard at the Cohen's."

"That sounds nice. Mind if we come?"

"Sure. Just no comments on me and Ryan if we get mushy okay?"

"On second thought, maybe we'll watch from Cohen's room."

"No, it's okay. Sometimes half the fun of being mushy with Ryan is grossing Seth out," Taylor smiled.

"Twisted little girl," Summer teased.

"You know it."

"I enjoy it."

"Ew."

"Where's Mr. Squirmable, anyway?"

"Probably looking for cupcakes or cookies."

"He better not be."

"Let him have his treat. It's a holiday."

"Yeah, I guess," Taylor sighed.

"You alright?"

"Bad feelings."

"That mystical stuff Cohen was talking about?"

"Yeah. And so much for him keeping it to himself."

"He can't keep anything from me. It's sweet."

"I swear if that boy knew where Hoffa was buried all you'd have to do is kiss him and he'd be spilling his guts."

Summer smiled, "I know. Isn't it great?"

"For you."

"I'm never telling him anything again."

"Why? The one person's secrets who are completely safe with him is you."

"Well he kept the secret of you being a slayer for a long time."

"Only "cause I told him I'd kill him if he ever told anyone."

"He didn't keep it very well from me, once I started talking to him."

"You figured most of it out on your own. You came to us for help with your dad, remember?"

"Yeah but I thought you were in a gang."

Taylor giggled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Seth, is the popcorn done yet," Taylor asked as she came into the kitchen with a blanket from upstairs.

"Almost. Where's Summer?"

"Garage. She's looking for that vitamin water she likes so much."

"I think Dad used the last of it to clean the grill."

"Not funny. It doesn't taste that bad, Mr. Sweet Tooth."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What in the world," Taylor said looking towards the front door. "Did you lock Sandy out in his boxers again?"

"Not after the lecture my Mom gave me."

"I've got it," Sandy said from the living room.

-x-x-x-x-

Cal was fuming. He was about to bang on the door again when it opened and his son-in-law stood before him.

"Cal? Shouldn't you be with the little woman? It is almost midnight," Sandy said.

"What did you talk my grandson into doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am powerless."

"Against what?"

"Don't be an idiot, difficult as that is for you."

"Closing the door now."

"Seth bound my powers you imbecile!"

"Good for him."

"No, not good for him. Do you realize what he's done? He's left this family defenseless."

-x-x-x-

"Wow that sounds bad," Taylor said. "Makes me feel like I'm still living with Veronica."

"C'mon let's go outside before Grandpa decides to come looking for me."

"You think he guessed what you did?"

"Why else would he be here and yelling?"

"Good point," Taylor said as she opened the door and walked out. She smiled when she saw what Ryan had done. He'd taken two of the chaise lounges and faced them towards the beach so that they could see the fireworks. Summer was coming around the house with a bottle of vitamin water and soda as Taylor and Seth made their way across the patio.

"Everything okay?"

"Grandpa's here and he's yelling?"

"So, I'm thinking no, everything is not alright," Taylor said as she sat down at the end of the lounge chair.

"He's pissed."

"It's for his own good."

"I doubt he sees it that way Cohen."

"Time's like this I wish I drank," Taylor said.

"I'm glad you don't but I do wish I still smoked."

"Ew. Like I want to make out with an ashtray."

"Which is why I don't smoke anymore, but I could use the stress relief sometimes. Like now."

Taylor frowned for a moment and then she turned and kissed Ryan.

"Better," she asked.

"No. It's traumatizing." Seth whined.

"Ignore him."

"I've been doing that for years," Taylor smiled. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here."

"Lindsey," Summer said suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not funny, Summer."

"She's not joking, bitch."

Taylor turned and drew in a sharp breath. She felt Ryan stand up behind her.

"What's going on Lindsey," Ryan asked quietly.

"What do you think? I want you."

"No."

"Then I'll just have to make you."

"That's disgusting."

"Like you don't dominate that pathetic loser, Roberts? Get real."

"Let's all just calm down." Seth stepped forward, hands outstretched. "Take a deep breath and talk things out."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me, what?"

"You bound my powers you son of a bitch." Lindsey reached into her purse. "Now you're going to pay."

Summer gasped, Taylor started estimating distance and probabilities and Ryan cursed. Seth's eyes were fixed on the other witch's hands and his voice shook when he spoke.

"Lindsey, where did you get a gun?"

"What does it matter? I have one. You don't."

"What are you gonna do Lindsay," Taylor asked. "If you plan on shooting him there won't be anywhere to hide. Your life will be over."

"Shut up you little skank."

"Don't talk to her like that," Seth snapped.

"Shut up!"

Her hand twitched, and Ryan was moving before he even heard the click, Taylor a split second behind him. His hands stung where he pushed his adopted brother with all his strength. He hoped the guy would forgive the shove when he climbed out of the pool.

Taylor grabbed Lindsey's wrist and squeezed, trying to make her drop the gun. The second shot went into the patio and the Slayer decided enough was enough - time to not be nice. The throb in her knuckles was so worth seeing the evil witch/bitch fall like a sack of potatoes.

Or, it was.

Until she heard Summer's screaming and turned around to see Ryan lying on the pavement near the pool.

With a small trickle of red snaking out from under his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Do y'all hate us for some reason? 3 replies? :(

"Ryan." Taylor slumped onto the lounge chair, all strength gone. Her eyes were fixed on the red stream staining the patio. "Oh God."

"Oh my God." Kirsten gasped, taking in the scene.

"He's alive!" Summer nearly went limp with relief at the pulse beneath her fingers.

"I'll call an ambulance." Sandy dated back into the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Caleb demanded. "What kind of crap is that boy into that he got himself shot....."

"He saved my life, Grandpa." Seth snapped, dripping as he finished climbing out of the pool. "Maybe you should shut up now." He grabbed the blanket off the chairs he'd arranged for him and his girlfriend to watch the fireworks. "We need to put pressure on the wound, right? Do you think it's safe to turn him over?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Your Dad's a doctor."

"I'm not! Candy striping never covered gunshots! Seth, I don't know what to do."

"Call him."

"Mrs. Cohen?"

"Mom's right. Call your dad and ask him about moving Ryan" He handed the blanket to his mother, afraid of dripping chlorine-water into the hole in his brother's shoulder.

"Seth, I've got this. Make sure Taylor's alright," Kirsten nodded to the ashen girl sitting on the lounge chair behind her son.

Seth nodded and turned to his best friend who was holding herself around her middle. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin, "It's okay Taylor."

"Oh God, Ryan," was her only response.

"My dad's on his way," Summer said as she hung up her phone.

"So is an ambulance and the police," Sandy said coming back out.

"Dad said not to move him."

"The operator said the same thing. What happened?"

"Lindsay," Summer pointed at the unconscious girl by the stairs, "decided that she was through with 'passive' means and decided to go all out. Apparently she's also decided that if Ryan doesn't want her he can't have anyone else."

"She was aiming at me."

"What? Why would she try and shoot you?"

"She thinks I bound her powers."

"Son of a bitch."

"Language, Dad!"

"Maybe you should go, Caleb."

"This is my fault."

"Excuse me?!"

"Grandpa?"

"I didn't want her hurting my family."

"How did you bind her? We practically had to mount an invasion to get enough of a sample to find out for sure she was a witch and casting spells on Ryan."

"I went to her mother and asked for a memento. She gave me one."

"Why?"

"Because she's my daughter, too."

"What," Sandy was stunned.

"You son of a bitch. This is all your fault," Kirsten hissed at her father.

"Kirsten-"

"I made excuses for you for years. I made them to Hailey, to Mom, to Sandy, to Seth, to myself but everyone was right. You weren't trying to protect your family. You were covering your own ass so that no one would put two and two together once they found out Lindsay was your daughter."

"I'm his what," came a groggy voice from the ground beside Taylor; who snarled and lunged for the other girl.

Seth managed to keep Taylor from reaching Lindsay by snagging her around the waist, "Happy place, Tay. We'll let the police deal with her."

"We can't......" Caleb started.

"I really don't think anyone's concerned about your reputation at this point, Cal."

"Dad, just shut up."

"Kiki......"

"I said 'shut up!' I'm holding a blanket *soaked with blood* to my unconscious son's shoulder right now, so -shut up!"

"Dad," Summer said suddenly as Neil Roberts appeared and took the scene in.

"Summer, are you hit anywhere," he asked as he made his way to Kirsten's side.

"No, it's Ryan's," Summer said as she let her father take over for her and pulled her hands back. She curled them up in balls to stop them from shaking as she got to her feet and made her way to the lounge chair where Seth and Taylor were.

"Oh my God, Ryan."

"It's okay, Taylor. He's gonna be okay." Seth looked about three seconds from freaking out, but still kept one arm around his best friend, murmuring reassurance.

"He's right, Tay. My Dad's a great doctor. Ryan'll be back to his brooding self in no time."

"And if he's not, I don't ever want you in this house again," Kirsten said glaring at Caleb. "No, I take that back. I don't ever want you in this house again period."

"Kiki, I'm your father."

"No, you're not."

"One side!" The paramedics shoved everyone aside as they charged onto the patio, nodding as Dr. Roberts rattled off a long list of vital stats regarding the boy on the ground.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" Two men in suits were standing at the edges of the doorway, gold glinting on their belts.

"Hey, David." Sandy nodded at them. "Steve."

"We need to talk to everyone."

"A family member needs to come with us." One of the paramedics commented, indicating to his partner to lift Ryan onto the stretcher. "Fill out some forms, grant approval for surgery."

"You go, sweetie." Sandy kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll deal with this."

The teenagers rose to their feet as Ryan was taken away on the stretcher followed by Kirsten and Neil. Caleb was sitting on the steps, dazed while Lindsay slowly sat up.

"Now, what exactly happened here," Steve asked.

"Well, my wife and I were in the house. I was talking to her father," Sandy motioned to Caleb, "when we heard what we thought was the fireworks starting. Then a moment or two later we heard Summer screaming."

"And that's when you came out to find Mr. Atwood and her," Dave pointed," on the ground. She wasn't shot, I take it."

"She did the shooting," Seth sad as he, Taylor, and Summer walked over.

"And her name is?"

"Lindsay Gardner," Summer provided with a venomous glance at the redhead. "She's psychotic."

"Really?"

"She's been after Ryan for months and tonight she finally decided to take it up a level," Seth said.

"How did you end up in the pool?"

"Ryan pushed me out of the way."

"Why was she aiming at you?"

"I was trying to talk her down. Y'know, asking her to put the gun away and all."

"She hit me. I'm gonna press charges!" Lindsay suddenly declared, pointing at Taylor.

"Young lady, I think it would be best if you didn't say anything without your lawyer."

"I did hit her, Officer but only after the gun went off. I was trying to get it away from her," Taylor said.

"You're lucky to be alive, Miss Martial arts is no match for firearms."

"So my boyfriend keeps telling me," Taylor managed a weak smile.

"Let's start from the beginning. What were you doing when Miss Gardener showed up?"

"We were getting ready to watch the fireworks. Seth and I brought out snacks from the kitchen, Ryan was setting up the chairs and towels, and Summer was getting some vitamin water from the garage."

"She came through the side gate." Seth indicated. "She started ranting at us."

"Is that when you noticed the gun?"

"I didn't really notice it until Seth said something," Summer said. "That's when he and Seth got in front of me and Taylor."

"And then Seth started trying to reason with her."

"Yes, sir."

"She was aiming at you when she fired?"

"In my general direction, yes. That's when Ryan pushed me into the pool."

"And then the gun went off?"

"That's right and then I punched Lindsay."

"And then we saw Ryan......." Seth stopped and took a deep breath, his eyes prickling.

"And that's when I started screaming."

"And that's when Kirsten, Caleb, and I came out of the house."

"Miss Townsend?"

"Things get a little blurry for me after that," Taylor said. "I think I was in shock."

"I think you still are, sweetie." Summer said.

"What? Why.....?"

"You're shaking."

"I think that's you."

"I think that's both of you." Seth shuddered violently. "Me too."

"Dave, I think I need to get the three of them checked out," Sandy said.

"Good idea," the detective nodded. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I'll be okay," Sandy nodded.

"We'll be here for a while."

"Call me if you need any more information."

"You should grab some clothes and things." Scott said. "This is a crime scene and it'll take a few days to process."

"You have my cell. Call me when we can come back."

"Yeah, we'll......"

"What about me? Are you just going to take their word for it?"

"You have gunshot residue on your hand, miss. And I'll remind you that you shouldn't speak without a lawyer present."

"And a child advocate."

"Reminds me. We need to call your parents."

"Don't forget the psychiatrist," Summer sniped.

"Summer, c'mon," Seth took his girlfriend's hand and led her and Taylor away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Excuse me, can you direct me to Neil Roberts," Summer asked.

"And you are?"

"His daughter."

The nurse eyed her suspiciously. "Do you have ID?"

Summer's hand went to her side and she let out a mild curse. Her purse was probably still sitting on Atwood's bed. "No. Never mind," she walked away from the nurse towards the ER.

"Summer, did you find your dad," Seth asked.

"I forgot my purse at your house and I don't have ID so the nurse won't tell me where he is."

"She'll tell me," Taylor stood.

"No, Taylor. No beating information out of the human nurses. My Dad will bring our stuff and we'll be able to see him soon."

"Fine," Taylor sat back down and leaned back against her chair. "This is so not how I imagined our New Year's Eve going."

"You and me both," Summer muttered.

"I'm sorry Summer. I'm being bitchy. You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm fine." She grabbed Seth's hand and held it tight. "You're the one whose boyfriend is..... Sorry."

"It's okay," Taylor managed to get out.

"No, it's not," Seth said quietly. "Tay, look at me."

Taylor's eyes focused on Seth's face and then her face crumpled up and she dissolved into sobs.

"Sssshh." He put his arms around her. "Sshhh."

"He-he-I-I-..."

"Crap. Summer go find a paper bag or something. She's hyperventilating."

"I'll pry one out of Nurse-zilla." Summer ran off and Seth tried to keep Taylor from passing out due to lack of oxygen.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sandy was staring at the wall when Kirsten found him near the OR wing.

"Sandy?"

"I keep wondering if I should be trying to find a number for Dawn or calling the prison where Trey is."

"He's going to be fine." Kirsten twisted her mouth. "And it's not like that woman deserves to be here. If she was, she might try and take him from us."

"True enough." In his mind, he started planning contingencies to make sure no one could ever take Ryan away. "But I should call Trey, don't you think? They were close."

"Not until he's better. It'll tear him apart - knowing and not being able to do anything about it. Tell him after, so we can be sure he won't do anything....rash."

"I don't know how you did it all these years Kirsten. Sending Seth and Taylor out at night, knowing in the back of your head that one of them might not come back."

"It wasn't easy," Kirsten sighed.

"I could've helped."

"I didn't want you to have to go through that, Sandy."

"You didn't want me hurt."

"Never."

"And what about you being hurt?"

"Sandy, I've live with this stuff a long time. I know and knew what I was getting into."

"Still. You can't tell me it doesn't hurt to see the kids in danger. To see them....him...."

"It does hurt. But it would hurt more knowing that I took their free will from them. That I prevented them from saving lives."

"Your mother raised an amazing girl, Sweetheart," Sandy smiled.

"Thank you."

"And so did you," he added.

"You helped. And without knowing for sure what was going on." She put her arms around him and leaned into his chest. "You've always been the strength of our family. Especially for the boys. They've done so well because they want you to be proud of them."

"And Taylor's done everything she's done so you'd be proud of her. I don't think Veronica even enters the equation anymore."

"I'm so scared. If we lose him...."

"We won't. He's a tough kid."

Kirsten nodded, "Does this bring back memories of last summer?"

"You mean the waiting to see if he'd come home in one piece? Yes."

"I was so happy when Taylor came home."

"Everyone was."

"Except Caleb."

"Don't say his name."

"Honey..."

"No. I am so damn angry at him. I don't want him around. I think I may even quit."

"Much as I love that idea, I think you should calm down and think about it first."

"I've never spent any of the money I made working for the Council. Neither did Mom. When Taylor came home I took it all and put it away for her. We have college funds for the boys and Taylor can't count on Veronica. I just wanted to know she was taken care of."

"It's not the money I'm worried about, sweetie" although that's good to know. C'mon, if I was I would've signed on to that L.A. firm when we first moved out here."

"I couldn't have let you do that. They were evil."

"I know. Corporate........." He saw her tender grin and paused. "And you meant literally, didn't you?"

"Yeah they don't represent good people or creatures."

"Creatures?"

"The guy who jumped out a window about six years back? Not a guy and didn't jump."

"I thought someone just threw a chair out the window."

"It was more of a push, really; and it just had a vampire in it at the time."

"Oh. So, Wolfram and Hart declaring bankruptcy......?"

"They attempted an Apocalypse ahead of schedule and ended up having most of their senior staff wiped out."

"I don't think I want to know anymore," Sandy said. "In fact, I'm certain I don't. I don't want to know anything else until we know how Ryan is."

"Deal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You okay," Seth asked once Taylor had calmed down.

"Better," Taylor rested her head against the wall. "Thanks for calming me down."

"Sure. I'm used to the hyperventilating, remember?"

"This has happened before," Summer asked.

"The day I found out I was a slayer."

"The day you staked your first vampire."

"And the time I broke Luke's arm," Taylor recalled. "I was terrified of telling Kirsten. But the weird thing is? Meredith and Carson were so nice about it."

"I still say he's some kind of demon or troll or something."

"Seth....."

"Not saying he's evil. Just saying."

"Seth, I love you," Taylor smiled.

"Excuse me," Summer stared at her.

"In a completely platonic, he's basically my brother kind of way, Summer. Retract the claws."

"It's been a strange day. Sorry."

"It's okay," Taylor smiled. "And for the record? I love you too, Summer."

"I love you, too."

"This is so great." Seth sighed. "I just wish....I want....." His breath hitched. "......Ryan......"

Taylor twined her arm with Seth's and leaned her head on his shoulder. Summer did the same on the other side. Seth kissed the top of Taylor's head and then Summer's before leaning his head back against the wall.

-x-x-x-x-

It was two hours before Sandy and Kirsten saw Neil walk out of observation.

"Neil?"

"Kirsten. Sandy."

"How is he?"

"He did great. It didn't hit any major arteries. He's gonna need some PT but he should be okay."

"Thank God."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're in the waiting room. When can we see Ryan?"

"He's in post-op right now; just waiting on a room. He doesn't need ICU, so visiting hours will be more flexible."

"How long?"

"A couple of hours, maybe three."

"Neil, thank you," Kirsten hugged him.

"I just watched."

"You came when we needed you," Sandy shook his hand.

"Explained things better than some of these...."

"Hey, those are my co-workers." He smiled. "But I get what you mean. Sometimes they forget not everyone went to medical school."

"I went to law school and I still can't understand them sometimes," Sandy smiled. "Kirsten, I'm going to go tell the kids the good news."

"Okay. I'm going to stay around here until one of the surgeons comes out."

"Sandy, I know your house is a crime scene for a while. You're more than welcome to stay with Summer, Taylor, and myself."

"We wouldn't want to impose, Neil."

"Nonsense, Kirsten. What are friends for?" He tilted his head. "Besides, it'll let me sound out your boy."

"Sound out?"

"He's dating my daughter and I've barely spoken five words to him."

"Be kind, Neil. He loves her," Kirsten smiled.

"I know. I can still make him squirm a little, though; can't I?"

"Sure, why not," Kirsten smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sandy came upon the three teenagers in the waiting room and smiled. They were all asleep.

He thought about leaving them there to sleep off the stress, but the lines of tension in the young faces changed his mind.

"Seth." He touched his son lightly on the shoulder. "Seth, wake up, son."

"Dad? What's going on?"

"He's okay and he's out of surgery."

"Thank Moses and the Goddess."

"Cohen?"

"He's okay, Summer." His son puts his arms around the dark-haired girl and shakes, head on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay."

Summer reached out and put her hand on Taylor's shoulder. The other girl opened her eyes, "Summer? Sandy? Is Ryan okay?"

"He's fine, Taylor. We can see him as soon as they move him into a room."

"Oh thank you God," Taylor sighed.

"Why don't you three go downstairs and get something to drink or eat?"

"You'll come get us when he's ready?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Dad."

Summer and Taylor both gave Sandy hugs as they followed Seth.

Sandy watched them go and then looked up, "Thanks."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryan wasn't sure what was going on. He could hear someone calling his name but it sounded so far away.

His shoulder really hurt, pounding in time with the brass band in his head and the voice really wasn't helping.

"Gwy."

"Not a chance, Ryan. I promised I wouldn't go anywhere anymore, remember? Wake up."

"Tyr."

He tries to sit up and open his eyes, make sure she's there; but his body feels like it's moving through quicksand. The parts that don't hurt, that is.

"Don't try to move," she says, her hand slipping into his. "I'm here. I'm right here."

"Wrs 'eth?"

"I'm here man and thanks to you, hole free. I owe you one," his voice was getting closer.

"Hs..." He cleared his throat, trying to blink his eyes open. "How's everyone else? Summer?"

"She's out in the hall. She's fine," Sandy came into view. "Welcome back."

"We were worried about you," Kirsten said.

"Not me," Seth said. "I knew he'd be okay."

"Right," Taylor rolled her eyes. She looked at Ryan. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore." He cleared his throat again. "Really thirsty."

"I'll get some water and see if you can get some pain killers," Taylor said. "I won't be long."

"Or we could hit the nurse button." Seth did so. "They wanted us to call when he woke up, anyway. Might as well get some drugs out of it."

"And I don't think the patient wants you to leave," Sandy said nodding at Taylor and Ryan's hands. Ryan's grip had tightened slightly on his girlfriend's.

"Did I sleep through the new year?"

"We all did," Taylor said. "Seth, Summer, and I fell asleep in the waiting room."

"Comfy?"

"Not really. Those chairs are murder."

"You okay, kid?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No!"

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"If anyone's in trouble, it's Lindsay."

"There was a shooting, and with my record......."

"I think they were willing to overlook that considering that you were the one who got shot," Sandy quipped.

"What's gonna happen to her?"

"We don't know. We haven't talked to anyone but doctors and nurses since we got here," Kirsten said.

"Well, unless her mother can afford an attorney, they're going to have to really hunt for a lawyer."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of friends in the public defender's department, and they're not exactly thrilled that someone shot one of my sons."

"Go Sandy. You channeling Veronica," Taylor smiled.

"Very funny," Sandy smiled.

Taylor giggled and looked back down at Ryan, "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me, too."

"Hello, Ryan. Good to see you with your eyes open. My name's Jessica, I'm your nurse." The woman indicated the dry-erase board where three or four names were written. "I need to take your vitals and ask you some questions, okay?" She pulled a little machine on a pole over to the side of the bed.

Taylor and Seth moved away from the side of the bed and stood at the foot of it while the nurse did her duties. Summer joined them after a moment.

"Well, you seem to be doing well," Jessica said.

"Thanks."

"The doctor's approved some mild painkillers. Would you like one?"

"Please."

"I'll come back with that and some water. You need to replenish your fluids, so I want you to drink as much as you can without making yourself sick, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back," Jessica said as she left.

"And then maybe we should say goodnight," Sandy said. "I think we could all use some sleep."

"We'll be at the Roberts' if you need us, sweetie." Kirsten kissed his cheek.

"We are?" Seth grinned at Summer then, predictably, panicked. "Does your father know? Because I really don't want to be greeted at the door with a scalpel."

"I'll protect you Sweetheart," Summer smiled.

"Do you mind if I stay here," Taylor asked.

"You can't, Taylor. Visitors can't stay the night."

"Ryan's a minor. Family could stay."

"Parents could stay. I'm afraid they don't count girlfriends or brothers."

"I don't like leaving him by himself," Taylor frowned.

"I can stay if you want Ryan?" Kirsten offered.

"I...." He blushed dark red. ".....please?"

"I'd be glad to," Kirsten smiled.

"And I'll be back tomorrow morning as soon as I can," Taylor promised.

"You don't have to go right now, do you?"

"Do I?"

"No, we can stay for a little while."

"C'mon Seth, let's go find your mom a blanket and pillow," Summer pulled on Seth's arm.

"But he wants us to stay."

"No, he wants some time alone with his girlfriend," Sandy said. "Sweetheart, how about I buy you a New Year's cup of coffee?"

"Sounds wonderful," Kirsten smiled. "We'll be back in about forty-five minutes."

"Thank you, Kirsten."

"Thanks."

The door closed behind them and Taylor looked down at Ryan.

"So, how are you really? And no tough guy stuff," Taylor said.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What....oh, no. No, you don't."

"If Lindsay hadn't been after me......."

"This is not your fault!"

"Tay..."

"Lindsay is unbalanced to put it politely," Taylor said. "You didn't do anything to encourage her and we all made every effort to avoid her."

"I should've-"

"You saved Seth's life tonight. She could've killed him. She would've and not thought twice about it."

"To get to me," Ryan said.

"Do you know I'd probably be dead right now if not for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oliver? Marissa? That cute little idea they had to provide vampires with the means to walk around in direct sunlight by draining a slayer's blood? Ryan, I'd be dead right now if wasn't for you."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I wasn't saying it was. Just like this isn't yours."

"What are you; my cheerleader?"

"Yeah right," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Summer's the cheerleader type. I'm the one on the bleachers."

"How do you explain it?"

Taylor leaned in close, "I refuse to let you get down on yourself because I know you're better than you believe you are."

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he kissed her. Or at least, he tried to. HIs shoulder jabbed him just as he was reaching to slide his fingers into her hair.

"Ow."

"Are you okay," Taylor bit her lip. "Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to kiss you," Ryan got out.

"Oh is that all?"

"Taylor."

"Hands to yourself, Atwood," Taylor smiled. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

"Hnn-Hmm."

"Oh my God."

"I know that's probably helping with the pain, Ryan; but I brought you painkiller, anyway." The nurse bustled forward and set a tray on his table. "You don't have to finish all the water tonight, but you need to drink the juice now." She handed the blushing boy the small cup with the pills and opened the bottle of orange juice. "That light-headed feeling isn't just from your girlfriend."

Taylor giggled a little and smiled at the nurse, "Thank you very much."

"Of course," she nodded. "Try not to get his blood pressure up too much."

"Yes ma'am," Taylor nodded.

"Happy New Year."

"Same to you."

The nurse left.

"Somehow that was worse than the time Sandy caught us in the pool house just as I was about to take off my bra."

"But not as bad as the time Kirsten caught us with your hand down my pants."

"Nothing's as bad as that one." She shuddered.

"I thought she'd kill us," Ryan smiled a little.

"She probably would've if we hadn't escaped to school."

"You escaped. I got the 'time and place' lecture when I got home, with Seth snickering as a theme song."

"I wish I could stay here with you tonight," Taylor said, a little frown on her lips.

"Yeah, me too," Ryan gripped her hand. "But you need sleep and you need to do it in a real bed."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"My m......Kirsten will be here."

"Ryan, it's been almost two years. I think Kirsten qualifies as your mom," Taylor smiled.

"You don't think she'd take offense?"

"No. In fact, I think she'll be very touched."

"Knock-knock," Kirsten poked her head in. "Sorry but the doctor says we need to let Ryan rest."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "I'll be right out."

"Okay," Kirsten said and then shut the door again.

Taylor looked back at Ryan, "Call me if you want to talk or even if you don't. I'll be there."

"If she lets me, I will."

"Yeah, Kirsten's mothering can be a little much."

"It's not as annoying as it used to be," Ryan smiled.

"See you in the morning," Taylor said. Then she gave him a small kiss.

"Night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you awake?"

"Like I could sleep with you thinking so loud."

Taylor could hear the smile in her best friend's voice, "Sorry. I'm keeping us both awake. You sure you want to be in here with me?"

"Better you than Summer. Dr. Roberts won't skin me alive if he finds me in your bed in the morning."

"Hey, I can't sleep," a new voice said from the bathroom door. "Move over Cohen."

"Why don't I just go sleep in the bathtub?"

"Seth....."

"Your Dad will harvest all my organs if he finds me in bed with you. I kind of need them where they are."

"Here," Summer dragged the blanket up over her boyfriend. "There."

"Great idea. No one will look for him under there," Taylor said.

"Haha," was Seth's muffled response. "So, why can't my girls sleep?"

"I miss Ryan"

"And I can't sleep because I keep seeing Ryan on the ground with blood leaking out from him onto the patio. Why can't you sleep Cohen?"

"I close my eyes and I see Lindsey's gun."

"I hate this. Like vampires and demons weren't bad enough, now people are getting shot?" Taylor curled into a fetal position around her pillow. "I can't do this."

Seth's arms came out from under the blanket and pulled both Taylor and Summer closer to him.

"You're right. You can't do this but we can," he said quietly.

"You don't have to do this alone. I know I don't want to be alone right now." Summer curled into Seth's side.

Taylor kept her back to Seth but wiggled a little closer to him and rested head on Seth's bicep.

"Your arm's going to be asleep by the time we wake up," Taylor yawned.

"I'll be okay."

"You don't want to be alone either."

"No. And I'm glad Mom stayed. Ryan shouldn't be alone either."

"I hope Dr. Roberts doesn't look in here later. He might get the wrong idea," Taylor mumbled.

"Get real, Taylor. No way Doc Roberts believes I'm in the middle of a three way. He barely believes I'm dating Summer."

Summer giggled and snorted lightly as she snuggled closer to Seth, "Just so long as you believe it."

"Believe it, cherish it, can't live without...."

"Don't. Not tonight. Not after......."

"Right. Sorry."

"Heck of a way to start the New Year," Taylor said quietly.

"You ain't kiddin"," Summer said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kirsten," Taylor said quietly. "Kirsten?"

"Don't wanna learn to surf, Sandy. Gwy."

"It's not Sandy, Kirsten. It's Taylor. I'm here to relieve you."

"mmmf"

"I have coffee."

"Gimme."

Taylor handed it over and Kirsten took a long sip.

"Sandy's outside waiting to take you home. Go on. I'll see you later," Taylor encouraged.

"I don't want him to just wake up and find me gone."

"S'kay, Kirsten. Go home and get some sleep."

"Good morning," Kirsten said as she stretched. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than you," Ryan smiled.

"Okay I can take a hint," Kirsten said. "We'll be back later."

"Bye," the teens said.

Taylor turned to Ryan when Kirsten was gone, "Hi."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Kind of buzzed. They give you the good stuff for gunshots."

"Not funny."

"You need to get Sandy to get me out of here."

"Why? Is it a demon? Ghost?"

"No." Ryan touched his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her significantly.

"Oh. You're healing?"

"Not as fast as you would, but yeah."

"That's great. Other than that, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Bad?"

"Not as bad as it was."

"I gotta say I really missed you last night. We have got to stop nearly getting killed on or near holidays."

"I think we should stop nearly getting killed at any time."

"Sounds good to me."

"You get any sleep?"

"Yeah, some," Taylor nodded. "Seth, Summer, and I all managed to fall asleep after a while but it took all of us being in the same bed to do it."

"Really?"

"First it was just me and Seth and wipe that look off your face, Seth wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole and you know it, and then Summer came in after she decided she couldn't sleep by herself."

"I trust Seth."

"What was that look, then?"

"Mental image of Seth in your pajamas."

"I don't wear pajamas, I wear......OH."

"Yeah. Ick."

Taylor sat on the edge of the bed, "Did you hear anything last night while we were on the patio?"

"I was unconscious."

"Yeah, I know. I just wondered if anything made it through the haze."

Seth was safe and I trusted you to take Lindsay down. Left me free to try and pass out."

"You wanted to pass out?"

"Can't feel pain if you're unconscious." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "So, what'd I miss?"

"It would seem that Kirsten and Hailey have another sister."

"What?"

"Lindsay is Caleb's daughter."

"But......"

"Apparently, Cal had an affair."

"Asshole."

"Very true but he didn't reveal it at the best time."

"Probably explains that." He pointed to the trash.

"What?" She peeked in. "Kirsten's cell phone?"

"She kept deleting the messages and finally crushed it under the chair when she thought I was sleeping."

"I hope he's not stupid enough to go to the Roberts'. Sandy will slam the door in his face."

"After he curses at him," Ryan added, smiling.

"Seth may do it literally."

"I wouldn't be sorry."

Taylor smiled, "So, who should I tell Sandy to see about getting you sprung from here?"

"Doctor Thompson? Kirsten knows."

"Good. As long as someone knows," Taylor said. "Are you hungry?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"You won't come closer."

"I want to hug you."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"The way I fell right now, I'd probably end up breaking your ribs from squeezing too hard."

"I trust you."

"And I appreciate that but right now, I don't trust me. It can wait. You're not going anywhere."

"Damn straight."

Taylor smiled at him, "Summer's setting up a room for you at the Roberts' just in case you get out of here before the police are done at the house."

"Can't I sleep with you?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You were shot. You need rest."

"I'd sleep better if you were there."

Taylor tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, "You know when you say stuff like that, it makes it hard to argue with you."

"Good."

"That doesn't mean you're getting your way."

"Damn."

"You will eventually get your way, but I want to make sure you're all healed up before that happens."

"Okay."

"Sandy asked me to ask you to do something when I thought you were able."

"What?"

"Call Trey and let him know you're okay."

"Trey." HIs voice was flat and his face closed down.

""I know you're mad at him, but he's your brother. He loves you."

"Doubt it."

"It may be a screwed up kind of love, but he does love you."

"Why do you think that?"

"The look in his eyes when we got back from the car thing and he saw the bruise."

"Tay," Ryan sighed.

"The closest thing I have to a brother is Seth and I hate worrying him. I feel majorly guilty when I see his face after I get hurt. Sandy said Trey sounded really worried when they talked. Just let him know you're okay."

"Sandy called Trey?"

"He didn't want him to hear it through the grapevine or something. He waited until we knew you'd be okay, though."

"Trey and I-"

"Have a weird relationship," Taylor finished. "But he is your brother."

"Seth is-"

"Yes, he's your brother too. But Trey knows all the things Seth doesn't. He was there for a lot of the crap in your life."

"He caused most of the crap in my life."

"Okay, but you and he have memories that you and Seth don't. I know it'll probably take a while, but you might want to give it a chance."

"I don't want to call him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's in prison, Taylor! He's in there and I'm out here in a Newport Beach mansion with a great family and a terrific girlfriend! How is that fair?"

"You're probably right. It's not fair. I mean it's not like he was the older brother who was supposed to protect you and look out for you and try to keep you out of trouble. Oh but wait..."

"He's......."

"Your brother?"

"You sure you're not related to Sandy?" He reached for the phone. "He does that smug thing when he wins, too."

"If I'm related to Sandy that means you're dating a family member. You really want that?"

"No way in hell. It just popped into my head. I think I'm spending too much time with Seth."

"You're stalling."

"I just realized I don't know the number."

"Well, then it's lucky for you," Taylor pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "that Sandy gave it to me before I left."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope," Taylor shook her head.

"Fuck."

"Not until you do this."

"Seriously? Ever?"

"Seriously. Never, unless you start dialing."

"This, what you're doing right now, is blackmail of some kind."

"Probably, yes."

"Not gonna stop you, is it?"

"Not much does."

-~-~-~-~-

"So, did he call," Summer asked without preamble, or knocking, as she came into Taylor's room.

"Summer, won't you come in? I wasn't sleeping or anything."

"Whatev. Did he call? Or are you gonna be taking those extra-long showers until he caves?"

"He called and may I add - ew. Do I make innuendos about you and Seth holding out on each other?"

"No. But you like to make us squirm, so some payback is fun." Summer went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "How did it go?"

"It was a little uncomfortable on his end from what I could make out from the bathroom where I was giving him privacy."

"That was nice of you."

"He didn't want to talk about it when I came back in so I'm respecting that."

"You're dying to know, aren't you?"

"I'm more concerned about Ryan than I am curious. He went all monotoned and broody after."

"Give him time. He'll share when he's ready."

"You're preaching patience? The same girl who, according to him, pretty much attacked Seth after your Valentine's Day date."

"Ryan's different. With Seth, when you push, he takes it as proof that you care. Ryan takes it to mean you don't trust him or are trying to control him."

"Thanks Summer."

"For what?"

"Talking me down," Taylor smiled fondly as she lay back on her bed again. "You're a pretty good voice of reason."

"That's right." The brunette waved a finger towards her temple. "It's all up here."

"And if the advice is that good when you're half asleep, I can only imagine what you'd do on a full night's sleep." Taylor smiled as she closed her eyes, "Speaking of ssleep, either lie down or beat it."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"You're right through the door if I'm not."

"Night, then."

"It's only two in the afternoon. Don't let me sleep too long okay?"

"Okay," Summer nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey man," Seth greeted coming into Ryan's hospital room. "Dad's almost done signing you out. The girls are waiting at home with dinner and Mom's making your room at the Roberts" all nice and comfy."

"I'm more than ready to get out of here." He stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Uh-uh." Seth patted the wheelchair next to the bed. "Have a seat."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"It's the only way you're getting out of here and you know it," Seth said. "The doctors, nurses, and Dad will make sure of it. But hey, I here tonight's dinner is steak. That might be good."

"I'm not riding in that thing. I can walk."

"Don't make me drag Taylor in here to make you."

"You're going to bring Taylor all the way down here to make me get into a wheelchair?"

"Yep and just think how mad she'll be when she gets here."

"Fine." He slumped into the wheelchair.

"Someone's scared of their girlfriend." Seth smirked. "Ow! You ran over my foot!"

"Sorry."

"You don't sound it."

"Good. And just for future reference, I am not scared of Taylor."

"Not any more than I am of Summer, or Dad is of Mom; you mean."

"Yeah, okay," Ryan agreed. "Now, let's get me out of here."

"Whatever you say Mr. Daisy."

"Funny."

-x-x-x-x-

"Oh Ryan, you're home," Kirsten was the first to hug him. Over her shoulder Ryan spotted Summer and Taylor grinning.

"What's going on?"

"I'm happy to see you, sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Smiles like that." He pointed at the two girls. "They're up to something."

"We just think it's sweet that Kirsten missed you so much," Summer said.

"And we missed you too," Taylor added.

"Sorry. Seth kind of made a big fuss on the way out of the hospital."

"What did he do?"

"Told all the nurses and everyone in the halls that I'd gotten shot facing down a "crazed lunatic" and that I'd saved his life."

"It's true!" Seth defended himself. "You wanted me to lie to the nice lady who asked?"

"The nice lady? The one who thought you were a Jedi?"

"I thought she was very pleasant."

"Seth," Taylor frowned. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to tease the people in the psychiatric ward anymore."

"I wasn't teasing her; and technically, it was in the elevator, not the psych ward."

"Yes but the woman got in on the fifth floor and that's the psych ward," Sandy pointed out.

"Okay raise your hand if you're not helping your son."

"You told her I was a superhero!"

"You are to me."

"That is so gay, Cohen. What's next? Gonna break into "Wind beneath my wings"?"

"I'm trying to express a little appreciation, here. He's my best friend and he saved my life."

"And he's turning a red that can't be entirely healthy."

"Why don't we take a step back and get Ryan settled," Sandy said. "Then, Summer, Taylor, you two have my permission to tease Seth mercilessly."

"Like they need it." Seth muttered.

"I think we can wait on ragging on Seth," Taylor smiled. "Dinner will be here soon. We wanted to cook but Kirsten wanted pizza."

"We could order Thai or something if you'd rather, Ryan." Kirsten offered.

"Pizza's fine. I like pizza."

Taylor took a seat on the couch and smiled when Ryan sat down next to her.

She looked at him, "You tired?"

"No, not really. I feel a lot better now that I'm out of the hospital."

"I expect you to sleep a lot for a while."

"Any particular reason?"

"No one sleeps very well in the hospital. They wake you up every four hours to check your temperature and everything. That's all."

"Good point," Ryan nodded. "Where am I sleeping?"

"A couple of doors down from Seth and me," Taylor said.

"Why are you and Seth sleeping in the same room?"

"Relax. I'm on the air mattress."

"Dr. Roberts thinks that if he sleeps in my room, I'll keep him out of Summer's room."

Ryan snorted.

"Yes, I know. But give the man the comfort of his illusions."

"Besides if Seth's in my room, it might keep you out of it," Taylor smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Unless he sneaks out to see Summer."

"Parents in the room," Sandy reminded them. "There are certain things we'd like to remain ignorant about."

"Hey, there are certain things about you and Kirsten I'd like to remain ignorant about; but that doesn't seem to stop you two."

"Right there with you Buddy," Seth nodded.

"I still remember walking into the kitchen three years ago to find you two ready to go at it on the counter," Taylor shuddered.

I still have trauma from their last anniversary." Seth groaned.

"Very funny, guys."

The kids giggled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor knocked quietly on Ryan's door and then poked her head in, "You asleep?"

"Yes." He smiled without opening his eyes. "Having a good dream."

Taylor closed the door and gently got up onto the bed beside Ryan. She sat down next to him, "How good of a dream?"

"The best. Taylor's in it." He smirked. "She's not wearing much."

"If you open your eyes, we can make it a reality. That is if you're feeling up to it," Taylor smiled. She traced a finger along his jaw line.

"Hey." He opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Where's your roommate?"

"Sound asleep in Summer's room. She dragged out Gone With The Wind after dinner. You know that movie always puts Seth right to sleep."

"I owe her one."

"We both do."

"Are you okay if I just want to sleep?"

"Shoulder hurting you?"

"No. Just......" Ryan reached out and took her hand. "....Just feeling extra-sappy today."

"Sap is good. We like sap," Taylor smiled at him. "And we promise to keep it to ourselves."

"Thank you."

"Scooch over?"

Ryan shifted so she could curl into his side. "How was patrol?"

"How do you know I went on patrol? You came upstairs right after dinner and this is the first time we've seen each other since then."

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here unless you'd patrolled first."

Taylor smiled at him, "I really love it that you know me so well. I also hate it."

"So long as you don't start hating me."

"Never," Taylor shook her head. "I'm so happy you're okay. I'd like to prove how happy but I'm good with just sleeping tonight."

"I know this is weird coming from a guy, but I like the sleeping."

"More than the sex?"

"Well.........no. But it's close."

Taylor kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Being a non-typical guy," Taylor smiled.

"Did I mention how much I like shopping?"

"No you don't."

"Worth a shot."

Taylor shook her head and laid on Ryan's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I missed this," she whispered.

He lifted a hand and started combing his fingers through her hair. "Me too."

"Thank you," she mumbled softly.

"For what?"

"Not dying," she said.

"I didn't lose you."

"I need to get a new motorcycle."

"What?"

"Aren't we playing non-sequitor?"

"No."

"So.....I don't get the connection."

"I'm tough. I can take a lot. But losing you....." He took his hand out of her hair so he wouldn't hurt her when his fist clenched. "I got a taste of it, last summer. If there's one sure way to kill me - that's it."

Taylor wiggled a little closer to him and tightened her grip just slightly, "I'm not going anywhere so don't worry. Unless you want out, you're stuck with me."

"Sounds like heaven."

Ryan felt Taylor's smile through his shirt as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya guys. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ryan?"

"Hey, Sandy," Ryan tried to peer past his guardian. "Kirsten's not with you, is she?"

"No. She doesn't stay up this late. Smoking again?"

"Sorry."

"Something bothering you? Something that has you out on the far side of the pool house, smoking, at an ungodly hour of the night for anyone but a vampire?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

"I'm disappointed about the smoking, not mad."

"Not that." Ryan sighed and looked back out at the view. "They're driving me crazy."

"Who?"

"Them." He waved his hand at the main house. "Kirsten, Seth, Taylor; even Summer. They're .......they're being nice."

"This is a problem."

"They're being _too_ nice. Yesterday I ....I deliberately dropped Captain Oats out the window."

"I don't remember hearing Seth yell."

"That's because he didn't. He just pointed out that the 'Captain' was for infantry, not air force."

Sandy hid a smile, "They care about you."

"I know that and I love them all, in completely different ways of course."

"Of course," Sandy nodded.

"But I'm not an invalid."

"Give them a break. They had a really good scare. Didn't you kind of go overboard when Taylor got back from Slayer Camp?"

"That's different."

"She could've died or never come back."

Ryan sighed. He really hated it when Sandy was right. "Still."

"Well, in the interests of having you smoke-free sometime soon, I would suggest dropping the subtlety and just outright calling them on it and asking them to stop."

"I tried that first."

"Oh."

"Kirsten pretended not to understand and Taylor .......her lip stuck out and her eyes got all big......"

"Ah."

"Summer just ranted about how they weren't 'repressed social rejects' like the gangs back in Chino and their 'perfectly normal expression of their emotions' shouldn't 'threaten my masculinity' if I wasn't being an insecure jerk." Ryan smirked. "Then she smacked my arm and Taylor told her to stop flirting with me."

Sandy laughed and shook his head, "You are cared about Ryan. You better get used to it."

"Cared about I can handle. Trying to spoil me because they got a scare is way over the line."

"Seth and Summer are taking care of you because you saved Seth's life. They feel grateful."

"And Taylor?"

"Taylor is crazy about you and she nearly lost you. She's lost too much for her to ever take anything for granted."

"So I have to find a way to get them to back off without hurting their feelings."

"Don't look at me, kid. I don't have a clue."

"Great."

"Hey guys," Taylor smiled at them as she came up to them. "Seth, Summer, and I are headed for the graveyard over by the mall."

"Gimme a minute and I'll go with you," Ryan said.

"Ryan, that's not necessary. The three of us can handle it."

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"Was he smoking?"

"Afraid so."

"Oh no. He's going all fatalistic on us."

"Taylor...."

"He got so close to death he figures 'what the hell?' and now he's all self-destructive."

"Taylor....."

"I knew I should've spent more time with him. I could've sneaked in to spend the night; I don't care if Kirsten thinks it's wrong."

"Taylor!"

"What?"

"Calm down."

"But he's-"

"Going to be just fine," Sandy finished for her.

"How can you say that? He's...."

"Strong. A lot stronger than you're giving him credit for."

"Strong, schmong! He was shot," Taylor frowned darkly at him.

"I know he was shot. It's my worst fear come to life for any of you kids but you can't treat him like he's made of glass. It will just piss him off."

"I know he's not made of glass, but that doesn't mean he should take stupid risks, either."

"Like what? Doing the same things he did before?"

"I just don't want him to be hurt," Taylor said quietly.

"I know you don't but if you don't let up he might get frustrated and do something that will get him hurt trying to prove he's alright."

"I promise I'll try," Taylor nodded. "I better get going."

"Be careful out there," Sandy smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

Taylor sighed and nudged Seth who got up from the gravestone he was sitting on and held out his hands, catching Taylor's leg in a firm grip as she stretched.

"Are you sure he should be out here? He just got out of the hospital."

"Two weeks ago, Seth. Besides, how would you suggest we keep him from patrolling? Tie him up?"

"You torturing my boyfriend with talk of you and Chino's sexcapades again, Tay?" Summer approached the two friends. "Relax," to the worried glares she received "he's shoving a demon corpse under some bushes so that the funeral tomorrow doesn't stumble across them."

Taylor frowned a little as she switched legs and bent so that her face was in her knee.

"You okay," Ryan's voice came a moment later.

"Just stretching," Taylor said.

"How are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine." Ryan snapped.

"There's no reason to be mean Chino," Summer frowned darkly at the blonde boy.

"No? I get too close to a dusted vampire and sneeze - perfectly normal thing to do - and he acts like I'm coming down with pneumonia. Then you go and call your Dad and Kirsten. Do you know how many times I've been 'looked over' for shit like that these past few weeks?"

"Excuse us for caring," Taylor said quietly as Seth let her leg go and she turned and walked towards the gate. "It's not you almost _died_ or anything."

"Tay," Ryan called, hating the hurt look on his girlfriend's face.

Taylor kept on walking.

"Great." He sighed heavily. "Taylor, wait."

"No," Taylor said turning to face him and then back to her original direction without stopping.

"Nice going Atwood," Summer said walking past him to catch up with her friend.

"C'mon man. Our females are going that way and I'm following. You?"

"I didn't act like this when she nearly got killed."

"No, you shut everybody out and tried to get yourself killed. Disappointed you failed?"

"Seth....." Ryan pushed himself into a jog to catch up with his friends. "Don't you guys think you're overreacting?"

"No," Summer and Taylor both glared at him.

"Back away slowly dude."

"Well, can you tell me if you're planning on easing up any time soon? I'd like to know whether to plan for a breakdown or not."

Taylor didn't say anything she just turned and kept walking towards the mall.

"You don't get it, do you Atwood? She fights the worst things in the world and she almost lost you to something as ordinary and movie-of-the-week as a psycho with a gun."

"Yeah, and I almost lost her to the fight itself. Which wasn't her choice, I know; but you guys can't keep doing this. You're literally driving me nuts."

"Uh, Ryan," Seth started.

"I know what you're gonna say and I'm sorry but I'm just not used to everyone making such a big fuss-"

"That's great, Ryan but I wanna talk about that guy," Seth nodded, "and the fact that he's following Taylor into the mall."

The "guy" in question was wearing a pair of jeans and a Harbor letter jacket.

"What about him," Summer asked.

"Well, I realize I'm a little out of the loop on school teams in general but the last time I checked we no longer had a color guard team."

"Vampire?"

"Or a ghost."

"Let's find out," Summer said taking the lead.

"They're heading for the mall."

We better hurry, it's almost closing."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm dating Summer, dude. I not only know when it opens and closes; but which stores are where and when the sales are and can we talk about sports or killing things now? I feel very gay."

Ryan smirked. "You sound gay."

Seth frowned at his brother, "Thanks a lot. It is not my fault. Not everyone's girl can be an expert in weapons and beheading tactics."

"Yeah well you should count yourself lucky that your girlfriend doesn't come with a nightly fight to the death and that you nearly ended up losing her to some training camp."

"I thought you weren't going to bring that up anymore."

"Well, I can't get you guys to leave off my getting shot - so I figure if you can't beat "em......."

"We just need a little more time, okay? It was traumatic."

"And watching Taylor risk her life every night isn't?"

"Point taken," Seth nodded. "We will try and calm down."

"Thank you," Ryan said.

"But you and Taylor should have a discussion."

"She usually ends up distracting me."

"How?" Ryan gave his brother a significant look. "Oh. Ew. Forget I asked. Wait ...usually?"

"Sometimes she falls asleep or something jumps us."

"You try and talk to her on patrol?"

"Yeah. She can't walk away and she can't....."

"Right. Got it. Please don't explain."

"Guys? Were you planning on helping us or are you two just going to stand there all day," Summer frowned at them impatiently.

"Coming to help, my goddess."

"Weirdo."

"Your very own."

"Where's Taylor and the jacket-guy?"

"That way?"

Seth pulled a talisman out of his pocket. "That way." He pointed confidently after glancing at it.

"You put a tracking spell on Taylor?"

"No. This thing picks up Slayer vibes. Since she's the only one in town."

"That way."

"Let's motor, boys."

"Summer, chill out."

"What?"

"If we go busting in there, yes we'll distract the bad guy but we might also distract Taylor and it could be in a crucial moment."

"We have to do something."

"I realize that." Ryan looked around. "C'mon. We're going up, over, and down."

"Great. You guys go ahead, I'll try and keep up."

Summer and Ryan looked at each other and then at Seth before they each took an arm and dragged him along behind them.

"Ow. Hey this is abuse."

"Toughen up Cohen," Summer said as they stopped in front of a vent and gave Ryan some cover as he took off the cover. "You first Cohen."

They all went up and over and ended up just inside the entrance of a deserted store.

"Sshhh. There she is."

"...to Harbor? What grade? I only ask because I go to Harbor and I don't remember seeing you around," she was saying.

"Senior. I keep to myself, though. You wouldn't have seen me."

"Because I'm a vampire". Duh." Seth whispered.

"So you're on color guard? That's odd for a guy isn't it? I always thought color guard was more of a female extracurricular."

"I only said that because I got dirt in my brain crawling out of my grave". Ow." Seth glared at his girlfriend. "What was that for?"

"Be quiet. We're trying to sneak up, remember?" Summer whispered furiously.

"And I must really be losing my mind because I could've sworn that they discontinued the color guard squad about ten years ago," Taylor said with a stare.

"And - cue game face."

"Seth, shut up."

"So, I guess what I'm asking here is, when were you turned?"

"Doh! Bus-ted."

"Seth, seriously. Button it."

"Nothing to say? So, I guess you just want to fight. I'm good with that," Taylor said. Then she did a spinning kick directed at his stomach and knocked him across the space.

"Now," Ryan moved in.

"What? Why now?"

"Because the goon's out of arm's reach, Cohen."

"What took you guys so long? I've been stalling for ten minutes," Taylor said when she spotted her friends.

"Seems you had it handled," Summer said.

"I don't have any stakes."

"Oops."

"I got him."

"Ryan, wait..."

"I got him," Ryan said firmly.

"Okay," Taylor relented and let Ryan do the staking for the first time in a few weeks.

"Taylor...." Seth whined.

"He can handle it. It's only one vamp."

"And he's not too bright." Summer blinked at the glares she got. "The vamp, people. Who did you think I meant?"

"The vampire."

"Yeah, of course. I knew you didn't mean Ryan."

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend just ripped the vamp's head off."

"Well, good for-" Taylor broke off as a humming stopped and the lights went out. "What just happened?"

"The lights went out."

"Thank you Seth, I realize that. What I want to know is why did the lights go out?"

"Oh no." Summer grabbed Seth's wrist and pushed the button to make his watch light up. "Oh no."

"Why are the lights out?" Ryan came up to them, brushing dust off his hands.

"The mall's closed."

"What do you mean the mall's closed," Taylor asked.

"I think she means we're trapped in here."

"We can't be trapped in here," Taylor clutched Seth's shoulders.

"Taylor, get a grip. Actually, I take that back. Loosen your grip."

"Why don't we just call your mom?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Good plan." He patted his pockets. "Uhm....I think I dropped my cell somewhere."

"Oh great," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Mine's at home charging."

"So is mine," Summer said.

"I have mine." Ryan pulled it out and frowned at the cracked case. "Damn. Guess the vamp got in a lucky shot."

"Do you all realize what this means," Taylor said and got three looks. "We're stuck here for the night and we have no way to get in touch with anyone which means Sandy, Kirsten, and Neil are all going to freak out."

"They're gonna freak out? We're trapped in the mall!"

"I know. Isn't it awesome? We're at the mall; only there are no annoying salesmen staring at your boobs and no bobble-headed bimbos trying to snatch the dress you want."

"We're gonna starve, woman!"

"Please. We can get something from one of the stores. Some jerky or something."

"That's stealing."

"I have some cash."

"Me, too."

"Can't we call from a land line? One of these places should have a phone in the office or something."

"Yeah. On the desk next to the safe. Which means the door is locked."

"No problem. Chino can pick the locks."

"I can?"

"You mean you can't? What kind of bad boy are you?"

"The kind that boosted cars, not the kind that broke into people's homes."

"First off, we need to find something to sleep in and somewhere to sleep tonight."

"Leave everything to me. I know exactly what to do." Summer declared.

"Why does that statement scare me?"

"Just make sure it's nothing see-thru okay Summer? I do not want to scar Seth," Taylor smiled.

"Do I get a vote in this," Ryan asked.

"You can see under it once we're alone," Taylor promised.

"Ew. Guys, it's the mall! That's like blasphemy!"

"You don't think people have sex in the mall, Summer," Taylor said with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course they don't. It's.......it's....wrong!"

"Summer, I realize that this place is some kind of holy Mecca of consumerism to you but to everyone else, it's just a place to shop and hang out and on occasion sneak in a little "private" time."

"Tell me you didn't.....wait, don't tell me. Don't tell me any details of anything involving you and naked Chino. Ew!"

"He's really very....."

"Ah! She said no telling."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We find something to sleep in and something to sleep on," Taylor said. "I'm gonna go hunt down some T-shirts and then scope out the department store for blankets."

"I'll go with you," Summer said. "You two, find some food so Cohen doesn't whine."

"I know just the place."

"Food, not candy."

"I wasn't thinking candy."

"None of the cookies are cooked; so no."

"Well, what's your idea then, genius?"

"Does this place have a store with jerky? Like Slim Jims and stuff?"

"Hickory Farms is only at the holidays; but the drugstore should have some food-like snacks. Good thinking."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Summer held up a T-shirt and frowned. She wanted her normal slinky pajama set and Taylor had them looking for T-shirts to wear to bed.

"No luck," Taylor asked from behind her.

Summer turned around, "It's me. I just want what I would normally wear to bed."

"We could sneak through the vents and drop into Victoria's Secret to get you something."

"Could we?"

"As long as you realized that I'll be getting something, too. Ryan likes..."

"Ew! T-shirts it is."

"Oh c'mon Summer," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Getting it on in the mall is only a federal offense if someone catches you."

"Not funny, Townsend."

"It's a little funny."

"No, it's not. Here, wear this."

"I'm not wearing a snowsuit to bed."

Summer took a better look at what she had tried to hand Taylor, "Sorry."

"I'm gonna go find some blankets," Taylor smiled as she grabbed a pink T-shirt from the shelf. "This'll do. Go find some pillows, okay?"

"We're crashing at the furniture place, right?"

"Right. Meet you there."

-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"You see any of those Reese's cookies," Ryan asked. "Taylor likes those."

"I'm busy looking for those Twizzlers Summer likes."

"Good thing we went for the jerky first." Ryan muttered, joining Seth in the candy aisle. "Do they have Almond Joys?"

"Yeah, over there," Seth nodded.

"Great," Ryan nodded.

"So, you gonna try talking to Taylor once we separate tonight?"

"I'll give it a shot."

"Well, she probably won't want to get busy with Summer all wigged about mall-sex."

"Don't bet on it."

"Don't make me go there, man. I don't have bus fare."

"Very funny. I'm gonna try and talk to Taylor about this whole over protective trip you've all been on."

"Go easy on her man. It's not easy for Taylor to be Taylor most of the time. I'm surprised she hasn't developed a split personality after all this time."

"I'll be easy on her. But it's got to stop."

"Because she's driving you crazy?"

"And not in a good way."

"Enough said," Seth put a hand up. "C'mon let's get going to the furniture store. The girls are probably wondering what happened to us."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryan opened his eyes and frowned. He knew without even putting his hand out that the space next to him was empty. He sat up and looked around, scanning the store. He finally spotted Taylor on some patio furniture near the front of the store.

He got up and walked over, sitting down on a chaise lounge.

"When I couldn't sleep at Slayer camp, I used to sneak out of the house and walk down to this old cemetery and sit on the ground under a pine tree. I'd think about you and wonder what you were doing."

"Usually? Pounding the snot out of some demon."

Taylor had to smile at him. Then she sighed. "You were trying to get yourself killed."

"No," Ryan shook his head.

"Don't lie Ryan. Whether or not it was conscious on your part you were pushing your luck on the life part."

"I take the fifth."

Taylor got up and straddled Ryan's lap, her hands on his shoulders, "I don't mean to go overboard with the whole protecting you thing but try to understand how scared I was."

He leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I thought I'd never see you again. Never even know if you were...... I was so scared."

"And the way you dealt with that was trying to kill every demon and vampire you could find, right?"

Ryan nodded against her neck.

"Amazing. I get the one guy who doesn't try and get me out of his system but instead tries like hell to hold on to me."

"That's just how I am."

Taylor tipped her head back and put her hands in Ryan's hair before she brought it back up and kissed him.

He was just starting to kiss her back when they heard Summer's voice.

"Ew! What did we say? Didn't we have an understanding, here? This is the mall!"

"Summer, what are you doing awake," Taylor asked. "I know Seth isn't snoring, because I can't hear him."

"He twitches in his sleep. I got up to save my shins and don't try to change the subject. You two ......I need a fire hose or something for you two."

"Go back to sleep, Summer. This is all a dream." Ryan shrugged when the girls stared at him. "What? Worth a shot."

"Okay, Summer, what's it gonna take for you to go away and leave us in peace?"

"No way. Atwood would never go for what I want."

"You want that," Taylor asked.

"Well, I realize you two have done it to death but Cohen and I never have."

"Tomorrow night, it's all yours."

"Just for letting you two do....it in the mall?"

"Yes."

"Cool. See you all later."

Summer disappeared.

"What did you just agree to?"

"Summer and Seth get to use the pool house tomorrow night."

"Great."

"It got her to go away."

"Yeah, but now I have to think of a reason for Kirsten to let me have the place fumigated."

"I'd worry about that later and start concentrating on you, me, and all this time we have to be by ourselves," Taylor smiled.

"Well, if you insist. Here or do you want to go back to bed?"

"Bed. More comfortable and less likely to be interrupted."

"As you wish," Ryan stood straight up never letting go of Taylor as he walked them over to the bed they had been occupying.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are we here," Taylor asked of Summer. "I thought you gave up the whole school spirit thing."

"I thought you'd want to be here." Summer waved a hand at the crowd. "Isn't this like an open-air buffet for the undead?"

"If it were happening at night, yes. Mid-afternoon? Not so much."

"They light it up after dark."

"Fire. Vampires. Not a good combo for them. They tend to avoid."

"Okay, okay. So we're here watching my guy try and do manual labor."

"How many times has he dropped something?"

"Only twice so far. Thankfully, Ryan didn't give him any tools or blunt objects."

"How did Ryan end up in charge of this?"

"Some kind of construction problem that he cleared up and, next thing you know; he's calling the shots."

Taylor shook her head, "I love him to death but he can't say no to anyone."

"Does he know?"

"Does who know what?"

"Ryan. Have you ever said the words?"

"I don't want to freak him out."

"How does that freak him out?"

"Everyone who's ever said it to him has used him, hurt him, ran out on him......"

"I get the idea."

"What happened the first time you said it to Seth?"

"He fell off the bed and hit his head on my nightstand."

"Did he say it back?"

"Like twenty times."

"That's good. I'm glad for you."

"Do you think Ryan won't say it back?"

"I don't know," Taylor said sitting down. "Things are just weird with us. They always have been."

"I think he loves you. I mean, still waters and all that, right? Besides, Seth thinks......"

"What?"

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Now I'm curious."

"Seth thinks that the reason he didn't die even though he was linked to the Slut-u-bus is because......well,....."

"You're starting to worry me."

"You might be soulmates."

"Yeah, he's said that to me before. I don't know if I believe it though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. While I like the idea of being fated, I also don't like thinking of what Marissa and Oliver told me."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"She said that we'd been together in previous lives and that Ryan's previous lives had killed a few of my incarnations."

"Creepy. But that's not Ryan."

"I know. And they said I'd killed him too; and I'm definitely not going to do that."

"But you're nervous."

"What if there's some kind of buried urge or something? It happens."

"Alright, listen to me. Atwood is not harboring an urge to kill you. He'd do anything for you not anything to you unless of course we're speaking sexually."

"Summer!"

"I'm serious, here. You two are gone on each other like Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, like Romeo and Juliet, ...."

"That's not a great example."

"You know what I mean!"

"I know," Taylor nodded. She looked across the field and started to laugh. "Oh boy. Seth is going to have so much explaining to do when the captain of the water polo team gets here. He just painted a stripe on his girlfriend's sweater."

"Where?" Summer scowled suspiciously at the other end of the beach.

"Relax. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Or the little tramp was flirting with him."

"Summer, that girl-any girl-could slip into Seth's room tonight wearing nothing but moonlight and all he'd do was offer to call them a cab and lend them a shirt. You are all he sees. You're all he's ever seen."

"And you think Atwood's not the same way about you? Please. Of course, he's the suspicious sort. He'd probably poke the girl to make sure she was human before offering her a shirt."

Taylor giggled.

"What's so funny," Seth asked as he and Ryan walked up to their girls.

"Oh, Summer and I were just talking about what you two would do in certain situations."

"Do we want to know?" Seth asked.

"Probably not." Ryan commented.

Taylor smiled, "So you guys done setting up?"

"Yeah."

"The head cheerleader wanted Ryan to help with the torching, but he said his probation wouldn't allow it."

"Nice one, Atwood."

"Got her off my case faster than the truth." He reached out and took Taylor's hand.

"The truth being?"

"I don't have eyes for anyone but my girlfriend."

"That is such a good answer."

"Truth usually is."

"Ew. No kissing."

"So look the other way."

Summer rolled her eyes and looked towards the horse that the was about to be set on fire. Seth followed her eye line and frowned unhappily as the fire was set. Both of them gasped as a stream of fire shot toward them unexpectedly.

Seth tackled Taylor and Summer got Ryan flat on his back.

"Uh, you could've just asked us to stop kissing Seth," Taylor frowned.

"You're welcome." Summer snarked, sitting up and brushing sand off her top. "You'd better hope this outfit recovers."

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"We ......wow, we saved your lives. We're the big heroes this time. Cool." Seth grinned.

"And you saved us from what exactly," Taylor asked.

"A bolt of fire," Seth said.

"It just came shooting out from the horse."

"Do you think....?"

"No. The way we built it, the placement of the fuel.....it shouldn't have done that."

"Great. So someone's trying to kill me?"

"Well, it can't be me. Everyone loves me."

"Seth more than others."

Summer frowned at her friends for a moment before she reached out a hand, "C'mon Townsend. On your feet. We have to figure out what's going on."

Taylor let herself be pulled up and then peered curiously at Summer, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure. Why do you ask? Wait, I don't have sand in my hair, do I?"

"No, no sand. You're just being really gung ho about this whole thing. It's not normal behavior for you."

"Which Summer Roberts have you been hanging out with?" Seth gaped at his friend. "Because she always goes rage blackout when someone messes with what's hers."

"Hers?" Ryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Some lame-o just tried to off my best friends." Summer's eyes glinted darkly and Taylor wondered if the Roberts line didn't have a demon or two in the roots. "Someone dies."

"Okay then," Taylor nodded.

"Research time," Seth announced and the four of them started towards the exit.

Taylor and Ryan hung back from their friends a little.

"Hey, does Summer ever-"

"Scare the crap out of me," Ryan finished.

"Yeah."

"All the time."

"Good. It's not just me."

0x0x0x0x0x0

Taylor rubbed at her temples and then closed the book in front of her, "I can't do it anymore. I can't read one more word about fire or I'm going to set something on fire."

"I'm tempted to sleep by the pool tonight."

"Or with a fire extinguisher."

"You guys are hilarious," Taylor rolled her eyes. She got up and stretched down to her toes and then bent back. "Maybe I'll go take a run."

"Not alone," Ryan said.

"I'll stay away from fire."

"And I'll back you up."

"Give in, Townsend. You know he'll just sneak out and follow you anyway."

Taylor sighed, "Okay. C'mon. Let's go."

Ryan smiled and grabbed his jacket, "We won't be long."

"Take your time. You two suck at research," Seth said.

"True," Taylor nodded.

"Go. Hunt, patrol, slay. We'll stay here and figure out who's trying to kill you this week."

Taylor sighed. "If only you were kidding."

"But we're not."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor sighed as she and Ryan walked into the pool house a few hours later, "Your shoulder okay?"

Ryan rolled his shoulder as he took off his jacket, "Yeah. I'll be okay."

Taylor collapsed onto his bed and rested her heels on the edge of his bed. "Not a bad night action wise."

"Couple vamps, couple demons."

"That floppy-eared one was cute. I can't believe you carried her groceries home for her."

Ryan blushed. "Just so longs as we don't tell Seth we're the ones who scared the Nana-like demon and made it ....her? drop the fixings for her grandspawn's birthday party."

"You're right. Seth would never forgive us for ruining some kid's tenth birthday party. Especially if we'd accidently killed the Nana-demon."

"You're very funny," Ryan told her.

"You know what the best part about tonight is?"

"What's that?"

"It's over," Taylor said, pulling Ryan down by the front of his shirt.

"Oh, hell yeah."

Taylor giggled as she lay flat on her back and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

"Hey guys," Summer greeted them, coming out of the bathroom. "Seth went to the house for popcorn."

"I was wondering why your lights were on," Taylor commented.

"Get up so I can change the sheets." Ryan straightened up.

"Ew. As if we would."

"Oh you so would."

"Okay we would but we didn't. We just wanted to let you know what we found."

"You found the demon?"

"Is it a demon?"

"Yes, it is a demon," Seth said, as he came back in. "Why are you two lying on the bed like that?"

"We were in the middle of something when Summer came out of the bathroom," Taylor said.

"I so don't want to know."

"Why are you two in here, anyway? Doesn't the TV in the den work?"

"We wanted to talk about the demon," Summer said.

"And since neither of us came back from patrol singed, you couldn't wait to tell us about this why," Ryan asked.

"We just thought that you'd want to know about the demon who's trying to kill you."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Seth and then sighed. "Who came over?"

"What?"

"You two are out here avoiding whoever is in the house. Who is it?"

"Grandpa," Seth mumbled.

"Well, that kills my mood." Ryan sat up and grabbed the popcorn from Seth. "What are we watching?"

"Summer, found that copy of The Wizard of Oz that Taylor left here."

"That I left here?"

"Well, I seriously doubt someone singing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" is Ryan's idea of a good time."

"I like it." The other three stared at him in shock. "What? I like how they stick together and how happy her family is to have her back."

"And the singing?" Seth choked out.

"Necessary evil."

"Aw," Taylor smiled. "That's very-how do you put it Seth? Minty? That's very minty of you Ryan."

Ryan blushed a little and leaned back against his pillows, putting an arm around Taylor, "Don't spread it around, okay?"

"Deal."

"And if you laugh, Seth; I'll hurt you."

"Noted."

"What part are you on? Did we miss the twister," Taylor asked.

"No, we just got to the part where Miss Gulch takes Toto," Summer said.

"Yay," Taylor said softly, putting her head on Ryan's shoulder. She lifted it automatically. "That doesn't hurt does it?"

"You were hurt? I'll get the first aid kit!" Seth jumped up.

"Nice going." Ryan muttered.

"Relax, Seth; he's just sore."

"Ew."

"From helping an old.....lady with her groceries."

"Aw Chino, you're so sweet," Summer teased.

"Let's just watch the movie," Taylor said, putting her head back on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan twined his arm with Taylor's and picked up her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"HE"s fine, Cohen. Sit! Tell them about the fire demon."

"No," Taylor said. "We are off duty for the night. Sit. Watch the movie. Tell me about the demon in the morning."

"Don't have to twist my arm." Seth settled in next to Summer. "Should we start over from the beginning or carry on from the dog-napping?"

"Just let it play, Seth," Taylor said. "And if I fall asleep, don't wake me."

"We won't. Get some rest girlfriend."

Taylor smiled and snuggled further into Ryan's side. She felt him kiss the top of her head and then lay his cheek there.

The last thing she remembered hearing was "thumbing for a hitch."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Coffee," Seth offered his friend the next morning.

"With information on that demon, please."

"Deal," Seth handed a cup of coffee to her and sat down next to her. "Where's Ryan?"

"Taking a run on the beach. Where's Summer?"

"Went home to change."

"Okay. Name?"

"Fierin. They're attracted to places with a lot of body heat. But too much ignites their own flame."

"So, it wasn't the bonfire that charge it up?"

"No, but they were probably using it as a cover."

Taylor dug her hands into her hair and stared at the countertop for a moment. Then she looked at Seth, "Is it something to be worshipped? Can it be summoned?"

"Actually, this type? It's usually hired."

"Hired?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can pay it off."

"We don't have the kind of money demons usually ask for."

"Your grandfather does. Maybe if we make a deal with him-"

"No. I am not giving him back his powers."

"Maybe we could offer the demon something else?"

"Like what?"

"Its life."

"You mean if it goes away, we let it live," Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"You've finally lost it."

"No, I haven't."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have......"

"What are you two doing?"

"Arguing," Taylor told her boyfriend.

"She thinks we should offer the demon a get-out-of-slaying free pass if he just leaves us alone."

"Never happen."

"It could work. If he's smart enough to be hired, he's smart enough to take the deal."

"Yeah, he might; but you wouldn't."

"I'm the one who thought up the deal."

"You'd never let a demon go if there was a chance it'd hurt someone later on."

Taylor frowned and then smiled, "I hate that you know me so well, you do know that right?"

"Yeah but you also like it," Ryan smiled, getting some water from the fridge.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine and don't change the subject. We need a workable plan."

"We should try and find out who hired the Fierin."

"I wonder if Granny knows."

"No."

"Granny? Who's Granny?"

"No one."

"I bet she'd tell you. "such a thoughtful young man"."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Who's Granny?"

"No one," Ryan said.

"You're a suck liar man."

"It's not important."

"Well, I can't ask her. It's not like she'd tell a slayer anything."

"She's a demon? Ryan, you have a demon Granny?"

"No."

"We scared her on patrol and he helped clean up and carry home the groceries she dropped. She gave him a hug goodbye and hurt his shoulder."

"Aw."

"Shut up."

Taylor smiled at the boys. It was so cute when they argued like this and she found it so endearing.

"What're you so happy about?"

"Nothing, Seth. I'm gonna go take a shower. Where are your parents?"

"Office."

"Both of them," Taylor checked her watch. "It's so early."

"Dad has a big trial and Mom's been going in early to gather up work that she can bring home thereby avoiding Grandpa."

"Right," Taylor nodded and then looked at Ryan. "Since we have no chance of getting caught, wanna wash my hair?"

"Only if you scrub my back."

"Deal."

"I'm having amnesia for the last fifteen seconds of that conversation."

"Go call Summer or something, Seth."

"Such a good idea," Seth made his escape and Taylor and Ryan made their way to the pool house.

They slipped into the shower once it was warm.

"You okay," Ryan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were kind of talking in your sleep last night."

"In English?"

"Surprisingly yes," Ryan grinned. "You sounded a little upset."

"I guess I'm just a little worried."

"About what?"

"Well, it's almost time for a holiday and we do not have the best track record with holidays."

"Holiday?" He tried to think, but showering with Taylor was distracting. "What holiday?"

"Valentine's Day," Taylor smiled at him. "I realize you may be trying to block it from your mind considering I almost died right around last Valentine's Day but it is coming up."

"I wasn't blocking it."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I was; but only for normal reasons."

"Normal reasons? What about us is normal?"

"Does this count as an anniversary? Do we do a special date? Is there presents involved or just chocolate? If there are presents, it's probably jewelry - so that brings up the whole issue of whether I go for necklace or earrings or both and what stone to......."

"Whoa, whoa." She put her fingers over his lips. "Someone's been spending WAY too much time with Seth."

"Sorry." Ryan kissed her forehead.

"And no, I think our anniversary could be construed as either the first time we slept together or our first date," she smiled. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Slept together?"

"No. We haven't hopped on my bike and driven out to the movies. I had fun that night."

"It was fun."

"So, we should do it again?"

"If we're not too busy killing things."

"Yeah, if." She pouted. "Y'know, Summer's right; that sounds really psychotic."

"We need a night off."

"Yeah," Taylor smiled. "How about February 14th?"

"Sounds good."

"So we should go track down this fire demon, then."

"Right. Fire demon bad."

"But alone time in the shower good," Taylor smiled at him impishly.

"Well, yeah," Ryan nodded.

"I agree. Demon gets to live until we're done with this." She moved her hand and his eyes glazed over.

"What demon?"

Taylor giggled as she backed Ryan up against the wall.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, this demon is the mercenary type," Summer clarified from where she sat on Seth's bed.

"And highly paid from what I can gather from Rose's notes," Taylor frowned at the paper in front of her. "Your grandfather should hire these guys to make deals for him."

"I think maybe he did." Seth frowned.

"I've got food," Ryan announced walking in with bags. He'd lost the coin toss and had had to go and pick up lunch. "What do we know?"

"Caleb might be using demons," Summer told him.

"Not this time."

"That's weird, you supporting Grandpa. Are you feeling all right? Maybe he had someone put you under a spell."

"I'm fine."

"He's right. It's not like you to stick up for Mr. Nichol."

"Seth was there. At the attack."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?"

"Your grandfather would've told the demon not to attack if you were around, Cohen."

"One thing you can say about Cal - he cares about his family."

"Only if they're blood related," Taylor mumbled around the straw in her mouth.

"And only if they do what he says."

"Point being - he wouldn't risk your life by having you in the line of fire."

"Okay so it's not Caleb this time," Taylor said. "So, what then? Just random mayhem? That doesn't fit with this demon's MO."

"Who else wants to get rid of you?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Hey!"

"From the evil demonic standpoint, I mean."

"Gattas," Taylor said suddenly.

"Who," Summer frowned.

"The demon Trey was working for," Seth said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Gattas is powerful in Chino, but he wouldn't waste money trying to off you. He'd send thugs."

"Besides which, isn't it a little long for revenge? I mean, it's been what, a year?"

"Over a year," Taylor noted. "But what if he had a reason? What if someone was inside with Trey and Trey's not following the program?"

"We could find out. Sandy could visit him."

"You think he'd tell Sandy anything," Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"He won't have to. Sandy knows the system and the signs."

"Yeah. You really think Trey could put something over on my Dad? Please. This is the guy who figured out about magic with very little information to work with."

"Very little information and your grandma's diaries," Ryan smiled.

Taylor giggled at Seth's look.

"Okay, granted. But still....."

"I'm not arguing with you, bro. I agree. Sandy'll get the truth out of Trey - whether Trey realized it or not."

"When should we ask?"

"At dinner," Summer said. "Food makes people more agreeable."

"Let's not bring up that we suspected Cal."

"Yeah, Mom's a little touchy on that subject."

"Sounds like a plan," Taylor yawned.

"Tired," Ryan put an arm around her.

"A little," she admitted. "Long morning."

"Oh, come on. It was a late night, wasn't it?"

"Summer, don't ask. If you don't ask, they won't tell, and we can continue in blissful ignorance."

"Actually Summer, it was both," Taylor smiled.

"Please, please don't say anything else."

"Ryan did this thing with......."

"Ahh!"

".....this demon. This kind of really neat punch-thing."

"You are evil, girl." Summer grinned.

"Yes, I am," Taylor smiled.

"I kind of enjoy it," Ryan said.

"You would Atwood."

"Oh, like you don't enjoy bossing Seth around."

"That is not the point," Summer said. "I thought we agreed we that we don't talk about naked with boys time."

"But it's so much fun to tease."

"Keep it up and I'll start talking about me and Seth and what we do."

"Good point."

"Ya see? I could totally gross you out if I wanted to," Summer smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor said.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to talk to Sandy first," Taylor said

"You still think it's Gattas?"

"Most of the people coming after me would just come after me. Gattas is the type to hire someone."

"Isn't it more like he's the type to hire "some-thing"?"

"You're so funny, Seth," Taylor frowned.

"I try."

"But he's right. Gattas would hire someone. He'd hire someone who had no problem ripping off a car or a house."

"I keep telling you guys, it's not Gattas."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's no profit in it. Nothing for him to gain."

"A Slayer-free Newport?"

"He's a thug. He's small-time. He cares about Chino - that's it."

"If not Gattas, then who?"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know."

"We could ask Alex. She's pretty in touch with the demon scene."

"Yeah. For some reason they like to hang at The Bait Shop."

"Probably has something to do with the anti-violence spell she has on the place."

"Why don't we have one on the house?"

"Because that spell takes some serious mojo and as I recall the last time you tried to do magic in the house, Kirsten and Sandy ended up with a rash every time they tried to kiss each other."

"I think he did that part on purpose."

"No I didn't! It was a total accident!"

"From the way you carry on about being "scarred for life"......"

"I wouldn't do that to my own parents, no matter how .....gross ....they get."

"Anyway, after that little side effect, Kirsten banned you from doing magic on or around the house and family."

"It's religious persecution."

"It's called saving her own skin."

"I've gotten better since then. I was only ten."

"Wasn't it just last week you tried that 'ball of sunshine' spell and blew up some guy's car?"

"Yeah and according to rumors, Mr. Ward was not happy about having to replace that car when the guy went back to him with the only part of the car that survived."

"Which was?"

"The steering wheel."

Ryan snickered and the girls started giggling.

"C'mon guys. Evil to fight, here. No more picking on me and my magic, okay?"

"Sorry Seth. So, we're sending Sandy to talk to Trey just as a precaution and we're gonna go talk to Alex," Taylor outlined the plan.

"Have we forgotten anything? Or, should I say, anyone?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Me neither and there wasn't anything in the paper today about the fire being out of control at the pep rally last night so I think we're okay there."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. Enjoy.

"Sorry, guys. I don't know much more than Seth does."

"But......"

"It is kind of weird. Fiernan usually go after magic-users. There's a theory that they can drain the magic as their target burns. If that's true, I guess this one thought that the Slayer would be an even bigger charge. "

"Great," Taylor brushed some lint from her skirt. "I cannot wait for college. I am so sick of Harbor's dress code. I think I'll wear a tube top for my first day of classes."

"Really," Ryan's interest was piqued and he smiled at the image his girlfriend's words created.

"Back to the subject at hand," Seth said.

"Thank you, Son," Sandy said. "Now as I was saying, Trey didn't seem to have any idea of what I was talking about."

"So Gattas didn't hire the Fiernan."

"I mean - at all. He didn't seem to know what I meant about demons and magic."

"How is that possible?"

"People can be deliberately blind to what doesn't fit their world view."

"I think in my brother's case it was more that he spent the majority of his time stoned or drunk or recovering from either condition."

Taylor frowned a little and was about to comment when Summer barreled in, "Why aren't you watching the news?"

"What's wrong?"

"Remote, Cohen," Summer demanded.

"......here at the Harbor Academy, where the library caught fire, earlier today."

"Oh, sh...." Seth looked at his father. "I mean, uh-oh."

"I don't believe it," Taylor said.

"Neither do I. It's too much of a coincidence," Ryan said.

"Thank God you've got an alibi, kid." Sandy commented.

"What do you.....?"

"Face it, Atwood. Anything even remotely shady goes down and the jaded eyes of our not-very-bright community laser on to you." Summer poked him in the chest. "You're the resident "bad boy"."

"They're not gonna charge him, are they, Dad?"

"They might stop by and ask some questions."

"Great."

"It'll be okay, Ryan." Taylor rubbed a tense shoulder. "You haven't been alone since........" Her forehead wrinkled as she thought. "....since....."

"I get the idea."

"But in the meantime, we should go to school," Seth said.

"Yeah. Since this is the first we're hearing of this, I don't think they cancelled it."

"At least the building's still standing."

"Did they say if anyone was hurt?" Taylor asked her friend.

"We'll hear about it at school, if they were."

Seth snorted. "If we went by gossip for our intel - we would've offed Ryan as a dangerous demon and tried to cure Summer of a non-existent love spell."

"I'll check it out." Sandy stated. "Come on. I'll give you all a ride to school."

The kids picked up their bags and followed Sandy, who was calling Kirsten.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Stupid locker," Taylor muttered as she tried to unlock it.

"Problems," Ryan asked.

"I can't get my locker open and I don't want to force it because I've already had to have it replaced three times this year."

"Want me to try?"

"I'm stronger than you are."

"Yeah, but I'm more patient."

Taylor smiled ruefully and moved aside to let Ryan handle her uncooperative locker while she leaned against the one next to it.

"You okay," Ryan asked as he started trying to unjam his girlfriend's locker. "You were kind of quiet at lunch."

"Just doing some thinking."

"I know I'm gonna regret this - what about?"

"Our latest demon, what else?"

"Something to do with hearts, flowers, chocolate," Ryan sneaked a peek at her face and smiled when he saw the faint flush on her cheeks. "So you did notice the plans Kirsten was making for the club's Valentine's Day dance?"

"Would you hate me if I said I didn't want to go to that?"

"Of course not, but Kirsten might make the disappointed face at you."

"I think she'd understand. I think if she wasn't in charge of the thing, she wouldn't be going."

"I don't know. She's got this .....thing....about holidays."

"Yeah but she'd rather spend the holidays with the people she cares about and not the people her father wants her to suck up to."

"Why else do you think she wants us to go? We're her buffer."

"Well," Taylor said as she tapped her chin in thought. "I guess I could wear that red dress I bought last weekend when Summer and I went shopping."

"The red.....?" Ryan cleared his throat. For a second there, he could've sworn he sounded like Seth. "That's a good one."

Taylor bit her lip, "We'll duck out early?"

"There's a good chance. You know, Sandy dragged Seth and me shopping with him while he was picking out a gift for Kirsten. I saw some nice jewelry."

"Don't you dare."

"Not even a nice little charm bracelet you can attach tiny protective icons to?"

"No. You got me a great Christmas gift which I love so there is no need for you to get me anything for Valentine's day."

"Taylor, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong. I just don't see the need for you and I make a big deal."

"Nothing's going to happen if we celebrate a little."

"Well, nothing WAS; but now that you've mentioned it......"

"You were being weird before I said anything."

"Tomorrow's the twelfth," Taylor said.

"Okay, I know it's not your birthday, because that's not until after Valentine's day."

"Ryan, I was nearly drained of all my blood a year ago tomorrow."

"I know."

"See? That's why we can't celebrate."

"No, that's why we should celebrate."

"Ryan, an evil sorcerer almost........"

"Almost."

"And the fact that I was sent away on Valentine's Day?"

"You came back."

"You don't think that's tempting fate?"

"No. I think not celebrating you being here for the holidays, any holiday, is spitting in the face of fate."

"Graphic."

"You're back. I want to show my appreciation of that fact."

Taylor smiled and slid in between Ryan and the locker with a smile, "You're amazing."

"Does that mean we can celebrate?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Quietly. Maybe just you and me in the pool house. Dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too. Until Seth bursts in, that is."

"Maybe we can ask Summer to keep him busy."

"Maybe if we ask her to dress up like Wonder Woman," Taylor mused.

"I try not to think about things like that."

"What do you do when Seth corners you and starts babbling?"

"Do my math homework in my head and nod every now and then."

Taylor giggled and then she kissed him. "Early Valentine's Day gift."

"I like it."

"Figured you would."

"Guess what I got you."

"More of the same?"

"Mind-reader." He leaned in, smiling.

"Ew. Public place, people."

"Summer, why aren't you with Seth?"

"Because a certain bestest friend promised she'd go shopping with me so she can help me pick out an outfit for Valentine's Day."

"Oh. Sorry. I got distracted."

"So I see. I may need to bleach my eyes."

"Try closing them, Roberts."

"Should I call or just come over when we're done," Taylor asked.

"Just come over," Ryan said. "Have fun."

"We will," Summer said, taking Taylor's arm and dragging her off.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x

"Well, that was invigorating."

Ryan smiled at his girlfriend, "I know something else that could be invigorating."

"Ahem." Taylor looked over his shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Thurm. How are you?"

"Just lovely, dear. How are you and your young man finding the evening?"

"A little crowded."

"Ryan! We're fine, thanks for asking."

"Thank you for taking care of those ruffians. Demons like that give the rest of us a bad name."

"At least these don't shoot fire," Taylor said.

"Shoot fire?"

"Yeah we're having some trouble with a Fierin demon," Ryan told Mrs. Thurm.

"You think he's after you two?"

"We know they usually go after magic users; but the flame was headed towards Taylor."

"There wasn't anyone else nearby?"

"Ryan was there."

"Seth."

"Why would anyone be after Seth?"

"Uhm, I hate to be someone to spread rumors. I mean, I really don't hold with loose talk - but the girls were saying that there was a de-powered vengeful witch throwing money around like nobody's business. One of their grandspawn had turned the contract down on some sweet little white wizard."

"Oh shit."

"I'll kill her," Taylor said. "I will rip out her hair strand by strand."

"Calm down," Ryan told her.

"Oh no. Not this time. This time, bitch is going down."

"What about the wizard?"

"She's right. Shouldn't we save Seth first?"

"Then I can off the witch?"

"If Summer leaves you any pieces."

"Fine," Taylor grumbled. The she directed her best smile at Mrs. Thrum. "Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem dear. Can I offer either of you some cocoa?"

"No thank you," Ryan answered. "I have to get her home."

"After we check on Seth."

"Goes without saying."

"Have a nice night, dears. Maybe next time, hmm?"

"Maybe," Taylor smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

"Seth," Taylor opened her friend's bedroom door without knocking and heard a thump. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Seth said as he stood from his bed. "What's wrong?"

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"The thump I heard when I came in."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Taylor raised an eyebrow and then smiled over her shoulder at Ryan before she faced Seth again. "Summer?"

"Uhm, Summer's not here. She's.....uh.....she's......"

Taylor went around to the other side of the bed. "Hello, Summer."

Summer smiled up at her friend and reached up a hand, "Hi Taylor."

Taylor laughed and pulled her friend up. "Seriously Seth? You had to shove your girlfriend off of you because I was coming in?"

"I thought you were my Mom."

"Kirsten knocks." Ryan turned his back to give Summer a chance to straighten her clothes.

"Speaking of, why didn't you?"

"Because Newport's evil version of Sabrina is up to her old tricks," Taylor said. "And she's targeting you."

"Lindsay? But Grandpa bound her powers."

"And we bound his."

"The spell would still hold."

"It's not her magic that's the problem," Ryan pointed out. "It's the money."

"And when Grandpa has a problem he throws money at it."

"And Lindsay demanding attention from the father she's never known is something he thinks he can solve with money."

"We should tell him."

"Not a good idea."

"You don't think he'll cut her off?"

"No, I think he will."

"Then what's the problem? No more money, no more problem; right?"

"I don't think he'd cut her off financially, Seth."

"He's more likely to get the Fiernan to target her instead of you."

"Murder is bad, Cohen."

"Even if it is the murder of a psychotic bitch," Taylor said.

"So how do we stop her? Grandpa's going to keep giving her money."

"Not for long."

"Spill, Atwood."

"I heard Sandy talking to Kirsten. With the spells gone, all Caleb's shady deals are coming to light."

"Is Mom in trouble?"

"Sandy didn't seem to think so."

"So Cal's going to be broke soon, which means no more money for the bad seed."

"Remember when Aunt Hailey used to be the bad seed?"

"Hailey was never the bad seed. She was the misunderstood seed."

"So long as she stays out of the pool house." Taylor muttered.

"Amen." Ryan whispered back.

"Speaking of the pool house, aren't you two tired?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure Neil is waiting for us," Taylor smiled at Summer.

"We've got.....is that the time?"

"Afraid so."

"Damn."

"Night Cohen," Summer gave him a kiss.

"Night," he waved.

Taylor turned to Ryan, "Miss me living with Veronica?"

"Little bit, yeah," he smiled.

"See you in the morning," Taylor kissed him.

"See you."

"Dude, suddenly having a lot more sympathy for all your griping about me not knocking." Seth slumped down onto his bed.

"Does that mean you're going to start knocking?"

"I'll try."

"I appreciate that."

"Night man," Seth said laying on his bed.

"Night."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Taylor," a voice whispered.

She grumbled and swatted at the voice.

"Time to wake up."

"No."

"C'mon, Taylor."

"No. Sleep."

"We have plans to make."

"Throw her into the sea and wait for the bubbles."

"For Valentine's Day?"

"Pool house and a chair in front of the door."

"What about food?"

"Pepperoni pizza," Taylor smiled as she opened one eye. "Bottle of soda and no Seth, Summer, or worries about things that go bump in the night."

"Sounds like a wild night." Summer teased.

"I have wild nights all the time. I want something quiet."

"Sounds good to me," Ryan said putting his arm around Taylor's waist and pulling her closer.

"Does Dr. Roberts know you're up here?"

"Dad left about twenty minutes ago," Summer told her friends. "Have fun," she disappeared into the bathroom and shut her bedroom door.

"Subtle," Ryan commented.

"I'm very tired."

"I could sleep."

"You want to sleep?"

"I want to curl up next to you and watch you sleep."

"You, Ryan Atwood, are on the verge of being very sappy," Taylor told him.

"Don't let it get around."

"I won't. You sure you don't mind sleeping?"

"Nah. I didn't sleep great last night."

"Me neither," Taylor said. "I was-"

"Worried about Seth," Ryan finished. "I kept getting up and checking the locks on the doors."

"How'd you do that without waking anyone?"

"I slept in the living room."

"That couch is pretty comfortable."

"It's not bad."

"How's my bed?"

"Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"With you in it?" He nuzzled her neck. "Definitely perfect."

"Good answer."

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

"Sleep now?"

Taylor snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here. I don't think I could've made it through the day without seeing you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else today."

"Is Seth safe?"

"Sure. Protective spells all over him and his room and all the vehicles."

"Summer wants to take a fire extinguisher on their dates."

"If they do, she should carry it," Ryan smirked, tugging her a little closer.

Taylor draped herself on Ryan as she pulled the covers tighter around them.

"Night, Taylor."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Seth poked his head into Summer's room and smiled. His girlfriend was reading on her bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You don't look ready."

"We're not going out. I'm not risking my boyfriend turning into a charcoal briquette."

"So, should I go home?"

"No, you should get up here on the bed and settle in with me to watch a movie."

""Okay." He sat on the bed. "But you're missing a big night. Romantic dinner, long walk on the beach....."

"I prefer not to end up in the emergency room, thanks."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I was referring more to having you admitted to the burn unit."

"You worry too much," Seth told her.

"Probably but, I'd rather worry too much than not enough and have something happen to you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Summer smiled, "Atwood and Townsend have been pretty quiet all day. No "Oh my God, Ryan!"."

"Don't remind me. Mom and Dad were talking about sound-proofing the pool house the other day."

Summer giggled, "So, wanna watch Twister?"

"Again?"

"What can I say? I like watching something I know the ending to."

"As you wish."

"Thank you Baby," Summer smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor stared at the pattern of her sheets and smiled when she Ryan plant kisses in her hair ending with one pressed to the back of her head.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi."

"Sleep well?"

"Terrific. You?"

"I slept great and therein lies the problem," Taylor shifted so she was on her back.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm too used to sleeping with you," Taylor said. "And that's a problem when we don't sleep together."

"Seems easy to solve. Sleep together more often." He grinned. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Good. You explain it to Kirsten, then."

"Uhm..... Maybe not."

"I heard Seth get here a little while ago. He and Summer are watching a movie in her room."

"You want to join them?"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to stay right here and forget the world exists."

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her.

Taylor sighed and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, kissing him back.

"Stay all night," she whispered.

"As you wish."

"Hunh?" Her eyes were a little glazed.

"Nothing." He kissed her again, letting his hand rest on her waist.

"Okay," Taylor mumbled.

-x-x-x-x-

"Turn the movie up," Summer said. "I can hear her bed moving."

"Don't they have any self-control?" Seth grumbled.

"They've been sleeping all day, Seth," Summer told him. "I heard Taylor tossing and turning all night and Ryan looked like hell when I let him in this morning. I doubt either of them got much sleep last night."

"Why not?" He was honestly surprised. "We know what's going on, now. Bonus: that granny demon may be a new source of intel."

"Right." Was she this sarcastic before becoming his girlfriend? He couldn't remember. "They should relax because someone's trying to kill their very best friend in the world. God, you're an idiot sometimes, Cohen."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But they're worried about you. They love you."

"And you?"

"You know I love you and yes that means I'm worried about you too."

"Hence the staying in tonight."

"Hence the staying in." She smiled and leaned over the side of the bed. "Also, this." She held up a strange-looking fire extinguisher. "I swiped it from the hospital. It's one of the ones that are safe to use on people. No toxic or unsafe chemicals get into the burns or eyes with this thing."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Just figuring that out Cohen?"

"No, I knew that when we were ten."

"Sorry it took me so long to notice you."

"Nah. Right after that, Taylor showed up and for the next few years it was about training and learning everything we could."

"I used to watch the two of you and wonder what you could be talking so seriously about especially when I'd see you and her out by your pool when I'd be at Marissa's in the summer."

"If there were books, magic. If I was limping, patrol. If we were just relaxing - you."

"Me?"

"When it wasn't demons or some big bad trying to stake his claim to Newport, the topic of you came up a lot."

"I'm not sure if that's creepy or sweet."

"I was so gone. Not that I'm not still gone - totally still gone on my beautiful princess."

"Sweet," Summer smiled. "And for the record? I'm gone too."

"Which is all of the good." He smiled happily. "Everything is wonderful."

".....god....Ryan..."

"Except that." He turned the volume on the TV up another three notches.

"I've got a better idea," Summer climbed into Seth's lap. "Let's make our own noise."

"Hmm," Seth smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Taylor ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Wow, that hasn't happened in a while."

"It hasn't? Didn't it happen last time?"

"Not *that*."

"Thank God."

"I mean the part where my brain just completely shut down and this was all I could think about."

"I like that part."

Taylor laughed, "I'll bet you do. Think we were too loud?"

"Seth!"

"Not compared to that," Ryan said.

"Isn't it strange that the only time he's quiet is when he's with Summer that way?"

"I try not to think about it all that much."

"Good. I'd be worried if you did."

"Nothing to worry about. Temporary insanity aside, Summer's not my type."

"I was talking about Seth."

"That's just ......no."

Taylor giggled. "The look on your face."

"Hope it was worth it, because you finally found a way to get me out of the mood."

"And now," Taylor rolled over on top of him, "I get to find a way to put you back into the mood."

"Really? Any ideas?"

"Oh yes."

"Can't wait."

-d-d-d-d-

"Wow," Summer breathed as she lay back. "That was-I don't how to describe it."

"Amazing comes to mind," Seth said.

"Conceited much?"

"I was referring to you, actually."

"In that case, thank you," Summer smiled.

"Oh God, Taylor!"

"Ew."

"It's weird. The only time he's vocal is when he and Taylor are together like that."

"I so don't want to know how you know."

"I told you - we need to sound-proof the poll house."

"Can't you do a spell? I really don't want to hear that."

"With my luck, I'd just end up making you permanently deaf or something."

"Good point," Summer smiled. Just as she was about to suggest something to block out Ryan and Taylor something flew through her open window. But that wasn't what scared her. It was the fact that it was on fire. "Oh my God!"

"Shit!" Seth tossed the blanket off them and over the object. "Taylor! Ryan!"

"Fire extinguisher! Where is it?" Summer was scrambling frantically on the other side of the bed.

Taylor and Ryan appeared in the doorway.

"Crap! What the hell happened," Taylor said grabbing a shoe of Summer's and putting it on her foot, she helped Seth put the fire out.

"It came through the window." Summer said, snatching a pillow to cover herself with and tossing the extinguisher onto the bed with the other hand.

"I don't see anyone." Ryan glared out the window.

"Some demons hire minions to deliver their messages. There's this demon called Fyarl and mainly they're used to kill things that are bothering their bosses."

"A Fyarl would've kicked down the door. They're not exactly subtle."

"Good point. We need to do research. There are books in the back of my closet."

"Can we put some clothes on first?" Seth asked.

"We have clothes on." Taylor looked down at Ryan's shirt, glanced over where her boyfriend was surreptitiously buttoning his jeans. "Totally with the clothes."

"We don't." Summer snapped from the other side of the bed. "Shoo."

"Shooing," Taylor said. "Get dressed and get snacks."

"Oh goodie. Research party," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Something you're good at. I'd think you'd be happy."

"I'm naked under *Summer's* robe in a room with my friend and my brother. Happy is not possible."

"We'll meet you in my room."

"Bye."

Taylor and Ryan exited.

-x-x-x-x-

"That feels nice. Thank you," Taylor murmured as Ryan rubbed her shoulders about two hours later.

"You're welcome."

"Alright Atwood, I know you have some biological need that makes you have to touch Townsend every five minutes or so but we need your eyes on a book."

"Any of those books in English or Spanish?"

"Uhm....Latin.......uhm....."

"That's a no, then."

"Besides I like it when he touches me. It makes me feel so much better," Taylor murmured.

"And I like touching her."

"Would you two not do that," Seth made a face from Taylor's chaise lounge chair. "It's one thing to hear it through the walls but it's another to witness it."

"And you have no room to talk about being heard through the walls, Seth," Taylor told him.

"Can we focus, please? This demon almost turned Cohen into a charcoal briquette and I'd like to find a way to stop it."

"Here, here," Seth agreed.

Taylor smiled a little and then looked at the clock, "Oh my God. Is that the time? It's almost two am. Did either of you call home?"

"Oops."

"Relax. I called."

"And told Kirsten what was going on?"

Seth shifted uncomfortably. "I told her we were researching."

"Meaning that he was vague and unclear about what we were researching and why and now, when she finds out, because she always finds out, we will all get a lecture about keeping her, as Watcher, informed."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Great. Thanks a lot."

"Happy to help," Seth smiled.

Taylor threw a pillow at him.

"Ow," he whined.

Taylor leaned back against Ryan, her head tipped back on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"I think everything's catching up with me."

"It's been a busy night."

"We need to find a way to protect Cohen from the demon!" Summer yelled. "You can't sleep until we do that!"

"Lower the volume, Summer. The neighbors don't need to know what we're up to," Ryan said, nodding towards Taylor's open window.

"Like they're sober enough to hear or understand."

Taylor giggled as her eyes drifted shut.

-x-x-x-x-

"Taylor, wake up," Summer said. "We found something."

"What? Hunh?"

"We found way to stop everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Well, the current badness."

"Good," Taylor smiled. "So, do I get to throw her into the ocean and wait for the bubbles?"

"Taylor, she's human."

"Debatable."

"No bubbles," Ryan whispered in her ear.

"Seth, can you make her hair purple?"

"Not reliably. I'd probably end up turning her into a Care Bear or something."

"Not seeing a problem with that."

"Our luck she'd turn into some demonic version with mind control powers a-la Barney."

"Barney was a demon?"

"How else do you think he got so popular?"

"I think he's from a dimension where everything's plush."

The four teens shuddered at the thought.

"Back to Lindsey," Seth said. "We have a way to stop her. We just need a little help."

"Alex or Anna?"

"Both."

"Big spell?"

"Yes. We're casting a spell on her to make her want to move to Chicago and never come back."

"That's dark magic, isn't it?"

"Not really. We're not compelling her to jump off a cliff or anything."

"Just to forget about us and move."

"Oh, and forget about magic."

"I like it," Taylor curled her legs beneath her. "I'll call Anna."

"How do we deal with the Fiernan, then?"

"One the things we're compelling her to do is cancel the contract."

"Which is why we need the extra oomph."

"How do we explain the disappearance to Caleb?"

"She went to live with family that wasn't evil?"

"What makes you think he'll care?"

"He's given her money. She's an investment now. He'll care," Taylor said.

"Not when he finds out what she used the money for."

"We can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He'll hire someone to kill her. And with the money Grandpa has, HIS assassin won't miss."

"So, she just decided to leave," Taylor said. "That's all he needs to know. He doesn't have to give her anymore money and he doesn't have to worry about her coming around anymore."

"He's gonna be suspicious."

"He's more concerned about getting his powers back."

"We need to do this quick and clean," Summer said.

"Agreed," Taylor nodded.

"I'll go down to the club and contact Alex."

"Why you?" Taylor frowned at him.

"Because I'm not a target and I can tell when I'm being followed."

"So can I."

"And you'd have half the vampires and stuff in town after you before you got half a block."

"Not if they want to stay undusted."

"They're not that bright; or you'd have nothing to do."

"Nothing to do. Do you know how nice that sounds," Taylor sighed.

"You'd be bored before the end of a week."

Taylor put an arm around Ryan's neck, "I think I could keep myself occupied."

"Can we focus, please? I want my boyfriend uncursed sometime this month, okay?"

"I'm not cursed, Summer."

"Un-targeted, then."

"Agreed," Taylor said. "Need to put the witch's focus off the bestest friend."

"Bestest?"

"Shut up," Taylor frowned at Ryan.

"Calling Anna now. You should get going so you can grab Alex before the club opens."

"A witch in charge of a night club. That's weird."

"Not really. I hear there's one in San Francisco run by three witches."

"Feel like driving the bike," Taylor dangled her keys in front of Ryan.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't let you do it that often and I'm feeling generous."

"You just like how I say "thanks"."

"Eww!"

"Nice. Good harmony there, guys."

"I think Seth had more of the melodic line, though."

"So, is that a yes," Taylor asked.

Ryan took the keys, "Let's go."

"Try and keep it down tonight, alright?"

"Same to you, Roberts," Ryan called over his shoulder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alex," Taylor called out as she and Ryan walked into the club.

"Hey." Alex frowned, and then sighed. "That kind of thing, is it?"

"Yeah. We need you and your witchy ways to help us send someone who's trying to hurt Seth somewhere and for her to never want to come back."

"Bad person?"

"Remember the power-binding?"

"It's come loose?"

"No, she's just using money now."

"Ah," Alex nodded. "Now, it's beginning to make sense. I've been getting a lot of low level normal looking demons in here with a lot of cash to burn. I was wondering who the new benefactor was. You call Anna?"

"Seth and Summer were taking care of it when we left."

"I'll call her later on and we'll come up with a plan. Anna can talk to Seth tomorrow."

"You know he was joking about that sky clad thing."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Why don't you two stay and have a drink? The band's pretty good tonight."

"Sounds good."

"You don't want to get back?"

"I was thinking of following one of those cash-heavy demons."

"Only," Taylor pressed closer, "if you dance with me."

"You know I don't dance."

"I'll let you drive the motorcycle back."

"It's going to take a little more incentive than that."

"Really. Sandy and Kirsten are going away this weekend right? A belated V-day trip," Taylor smiled.

"Right."

"Then what about you and me using the hot tub while they're gone?"

"Just you and me?"

"I will personally tie Seth and Summer to each other and lock Seth's door."

"I don't really need that mental image."

"But the rest of it?"

"Hey, it's your toes."

"Slow dance. I think you can handle that," Taylor smiled.

"I'll give it a shot."

"Just let me lead," Taylor smiled as they sat at a table.

"Always do," Ryan said.


End file.
